Our Story
by Radh06
Summary: Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin bersahabat dengan Tao yang baru bergabung dengan mereka, setelah memutuskan untuk memasuki Universitas yang sama, ke-enam yeoja tersebut ternyata memiliki rejeki lebih disana. Apa saja rejeki nya? All Member EXO, GS(Gender Switch for Uke) Rate M for dirty words [Author : Upi Suandi]
1. Introduce

**Title : Our Story (Introduce)**

 **Author : Upisuandi**

 **Genre : Comedy, LittleRomance, Humor, GS (Gender Switch) EXO for uke.**

 **Rating : Teenlit/13+**

 **Cast :- HunHan (Oh sehun (19) & Xi Luhan (18) )**

 **\- ChanBaek (Park Chanyeol (19) &Byun Baekhyun (18) )**

 **\- KaiSoo (Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai (19) & Do Kyungsoo (18) )**

 **\- SuLay(Kim Junmyeona. (20) & Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay (18) )**

 **\- ChenMin (Kim Jong Daea.k.a Chen (19) &** **Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin (18) )**

 **\- KrisTao (Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris (20) & Huang Zi Tao (18) )**

 **\- Other Cast.**

 **Note Author :**

 **WARNING! Karya ini adalah Gender Switch, jika kalian tidak menyukai genre ini silahkan meninggalkan karya ini. Dan di sini tidak ada adegan 'tandakutip' selain yang mendominasi comedy~**

 **Saya ingin memberitahukan buat para reader, ini akun saya tetapi karya yang saya publish sekarang adalah bukan karya saya. Saya semata-mata hanya mempublish untuk permintaan teman seperjuangan saya yang sangat ingin mengetahui respons para reader atas karyanya. Dan nama author sudah saya tulis di paling atas. Thank You Full~**

 **Summary :**

 _Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin bersahabat dengan Tao yang baru bergabung dengan mereka, setelah memutuskan untuk memasuki Universitas yang sama, ke-enam yeoja tersebut ternyata memiliki rejeki lebih disana. Apa saja rejeki nya?_

* * *

 **Our Story**

 **©UpiSuandi**

* * *

 ** _Kita perkenalan dulu ya.._**

 **Xi Luhan** : Seorang _yeoja_ manis tak tertandingi, _yeoja_ polos nan menggemaskan, namun jangan harap itu akan terjadi jika dia sedang kesal, serem Broh! _Kembang kompleks,_ biduan abang-abang komedi puter sampe anak pak Lurah, tapi gak ada yang bisa ngalahin pesona _oppa-oppa -khayalan-_ kesayangan nya di Koriyah sana, _yeoja_ cempreng #2, Cabe ke #2, lemot ke #2. Meskipun dia lemot, saat Sekolah Dasar dulu dia pernah menyabet juara #2…balap karung.

 **Byun Baekhyun** : Kawan Luhan, _Bohay Bahenol,_ muka manis pukulan nya bikin meringis, anak tunggal sama kayak Luhan, tapi persamaan itu gak bisa bikin mereka akur untuk sesama anak tunggal yang bisa saling bantu. Dia _the queen of_ cempreng _voice_ , _a leader of Cabe bete,_ eits, dia gak lemot sama sekali, dia bahkan bahagia mem- _bully_ si lemot tanpa khawatir terkena kutukan.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Diantara ke-enam _yeoja_ ini, hanya dia yang sudah _taken._ Dan yang berhasil menjamah hati -sok polos- kyungsoo adalah _namja_ -otak _yadong hentai_ \- Kim Jong In, meski begitu dia tidak pernah membawa urusan asmara nya dalam perkawanan nya, mungkin dia takut teman nya merasa _jones_ jika dia menceritakan _lovely dovey_ nya. Dia _Cabe insaf_ , mata ngajak ribut, baik tapi kejam, suka menindas yang lebih lemah dari dia, dan dia juga yang paling mahir dalam _cooking_ meng _-cookinng._

 **Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay** : Diem-diem menghanyutkan, punya _double dimple's_ yang unyuk minta di tusuk, _silent_ tapi sekali ngomong ngajak perang, kalo nyindir suka bener, **_the princess of lemot Kingdom_** dan dia temen yang paling sabar, baek, tidak pernah mengeluh, Baekhyun berkata : **_'kalo lu mau ke surga baek-baek dah ama Lay'_** _._ Itu karena kebaikan Lay ini kek _yeoja sholehah_ calon penghuni Surga.

 **Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin** : Y _eoja_ Ter-matang beberapa bulan diantara yang lain, lemot nya hampir setara dengan Luhan, suka kepo, sok pemalu tapi malu-maluin, udah lama suka sama Kim Jong Dae, adek Kim Jong In, selalu ngasih kode tapi gagal karna Jong Dae a.k.a Chen lagi ngincer biduan kompleks ber gigi pagar ( _behel)._ Badan bohay, pantat berisi, tapi untuk ukuran dada Luhan _is numero uno._ Awal nya dia dekat dengan Luhan sejak tahun ke 2 di _Senior High School_ karena mereka sekelas dan memiliki hobi sama yaitu mantengin _oppa-oppa Koriyah_ , namun kedekatan keduanya membawa Xiumin juga dekat dengan ke-3 teman luhan yang lain (Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay).

 **Huang Zi Tao** : _Yeoja_ yang terakhir bergabung bersama mereka ini memang masih anget-anget nya bersama mereka, dia bertetangga dengan Lay, awalnya mungkin karna dia juga bete, Zi Tao mau saja mengikuti aliran sesat Lay dengan kawanan nya, dia lebih banyak diam. Tapi kalo ngamuk _warbyasah_ merepotkan. Mesem-mesem nahan eek itu ekspresi yang lebih mendominasi pada dirinya, mungkin dia penat dan menyesal mengikuti Lay untuk bertemu kawan nya yang lain, tapi jika dia tidak bergabung mau jadi apa Zi Tao? Perawan lembek hasil fermentasi kamar dalam rumah(?), ewhh.

* * *

 _Ke-enam namja di bawah ini bersahabat sejak Junior High School, berawal dari hubungan antara_ Sunbae _dan_ Hoobae, _ke-enam nya berada dalam satu kompleks yang sama. Diantara mereka, hanya Kai lah yang sudah_ taken _, mereka -kecuali Kai- tidak tahu jika terdapat_ yeoja-yeoja _manis nan menggemaskan di belakang kompleks mereka. Ingin tahu bagaimana keseharian mereka sampai nanti bertemu_ yeoja- _nya masing-masing? Cekidot. Eits perkenalan dulu ya, tak kenal maka gak bakal kenal._

 **Oh Sehun** : _Namja_ termuda di antara yang lain, irit bicara, muka datar tanpa ekspresi menjadi andalan nya, meski begitu pesona nya mampu menarik _yeoja-yeoja_ manis dan uke di kampusnya, _namja_ tertinggi ke-3 di antara ke-enam teman yang lain nya. Dia bukan _playboy detected_ cem teman seumuran nya Kai yang sudah pensiunan, terlalu pening hanya untuk meladeni fans-fans tak terduga nya.

 **Park Chanyeol** : Telinga Yoda, pem _bully_ ulung, mata bulet kek Kyungsoo, suara kek om-om haus belaian kasih sayang, _namja_ tertinggi ke 2, _playboy_ gagal, makan dikantin hanya bermodalkan notes _'catat saja, Suho hyung yang akan membayar'_. Chanyeol -Chen adalah perpaduan yang pas, jika mereka disatukan bagaikan suara petir yang bersahut-sahutan, oktaf nya gak _selaw._

 **Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai** : _Namchin_ Kyungsoo sejak tingkat 1 _Senior High School._ Meski mereka berdua berbeda sekolah, namun kompleks mereka berdua depan-belakang, irit ongkos atuh. Kulitnya kek kopi susu ABC, kata Kyungsoo sih itu karena kurang pencahayaan, tetep aja tuh di kasih lampu _blitz_ 5 biji juga gigi doang yang nampak. _Playboy_ pensiun, banyak fans, _namja_ tertinggi ke-4. Chanyeol-Kai-Sehun adalah _namja_ kampret karena kejahilan nya, namun mereka menjadi _double_ kampret jika dihadapan _hyung-hyung_ nya.

 **Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Suho** : Holang Kaya, sangking kaya nya ke sekolah gak cukup bawa mobil satu, bukan mau pamer, cuma mau ngasih tau kalo Junmyeon punya mobil lebih dari satu. Penyabar, baik hati, gak pelit, dan tidak pernah marah jika _dongsaeng_ nya menyebut nya pendek, karena memang kenyataan nya begitu. Muka _baby face_ nya berhasil menarik hati seorang Zhang Yixing saat Yixing menemani Kyungsoo bermain ke rumah _namchin_ nya, Kai.

 **Kim Jong Dae a.k.a Chen** : Adik seorang Kai, mereka berbeda 10 menit, mereka juga gak kembar sama sekali, orang tua nya juga tidak kesusahan membedakan mereka, Kai -hitam- Chen -Putih-, asek bikin acara kek Deddy Corbuzier, bertjanda^. Dia Cerewet, tukang _gossip_ bareng Chanyeol dan Sehun, jadi inceran Xiumin karena secara tidak sengaja melihat foto Chen di akun _instagram_ Kai yang sedang di- _stalk_ oleh Kyungsoo. Dia memiliki suara emas dibandingkan _namja-namja_ yang lain.

 **Wu Yi fan a.k.a Kris** : _Namja_ tiang listrik, tertinggi pertama, alis tebel lurus kek _angry bird_ , tertua diantara kawanan _namja-_ nya _,_ muka sangar kelakuan liar, bukan liar nakal sih, lebih kek bocah tepat nya. Jauh dari kata ' _hyung'_ dia lebih sering merengek dan gak mau kalah, apa lagi saat lapar. Hasemeleh.. bikin pengen nabok pake pantat Teflon Kyungsoo, untung tampan nya _warbayasah_. Oh iya dia juga holkay ke #2.

* * *

Ini hanya intro, chapter sesungguhnya ada setelah ini. Jadi _stay tune_ ya.

Jika reader bersedia _mereview_ atau bertanya tentang **Our Story (Introduce)** ini silahkan. Saya akan menyanggupinya.

Next to Real Story.


	2. Chapter 1

**OUR STORY**

 **Title : Our Story Chapter 1**

 **Author : Upisuandi**

 **Genre : Comedy, LittleRomance, Humor, GS(Gender Switch) EXO for Uke.**

 **Rating : Teenlit/13+**

 **Cast :-HunHan (Oh Sehun (19) & Xi Luhan (18))**

 **-ChanBaek (Park Chanyeol (19) &Byun Baekhyun (18) )**

 **-KaiSoo (Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai (19) & Do Kyungsoo (18) )**

 **-SuLay (Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Suho (20) & Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay (18))**

 **-ChenMin (Kim Jong Daea.k.a Chen (19) & Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin (18) )**

 **-KrisTao (Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris (20) & Huang Zi Tao (18) )**

 **-Other Cast.**

 **Note Author :**

 **WARNING! Karya ini adalah Gender Switch, jika kalian tidak menyukai genre ini silahkan meninggalkan karya ini. Dan di sini tidak ada adegan 'tandakutip' selain yang mendominasi comedy~**

 **Saya ingin memberitahukan buat para reader, ini akun saya tetapi karya yang saya publish sekarang adalah bukan karya saya. Saya semata-mata hanya mempublish untuk permintaan teman seperjuangan saya yang sangat ingin mengetahui respons para reader atas karyanya. Dan nama author sudah saya tulis di paling atas. Thank You Full~**

 **Summary :**

 _Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin bersahabat dengan Tao yang baru bergabung dengan mereka, setelah memutuskan untuk memasuki Universitas yang sama, ke-enam yeoja tersebut ternyata memiliki rejeki lebih disana. Apa saja rejeki nya?_

* * *

 **Our Story**

 **Chapter 1**

 **©UpiSuandi**

* * *

Lulus _Senior High School^^_

 _._

 _._

Bangun disaat jam istirahat pertama di sekolah dulu sudah menjadi konsumsi seorang _yeoja_ dan teman-teman seangkatan nya akhir-akhir ini. Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka ber _lovely-dovey_ dengan seragam berpeluh, tas 2 kg, makan bekal -lebih tepat nya me _-nyomot (?)_ bekal teman yang lebih enak- , dan guru-guru yang membuat batin dan pikiran cenat-cenut tidak karuan.

 _Yeoja_ bernama Xi Luhan, memang bukan lah siswi yang cerdas. Jauh mungkin, namun dia sangat rajin untuk datang lebih pagi ke sekolah nya. Bukan untuk menyapu, menyalin PR teman lebih menyelamatkan nyawanya, meski tidak tahu benar apa yang dia tulis, yang penting kertas itu penuh..contekan, muehehehe.

 _Uh nareulbwa nareulbwa…_

 _Nal barabwa barabwa.._

 _Neoreul bon nae maeumsoge sarangi_

 _Nae bonneungi gobaek palli hara-_

"Halo?..halo..?"

"…"

 _Ok. Kampret! Cuma Misscall._

 _Dan itu tabiat, Kyungsoo!_

 _ **Calling Kyungsoo..**_

"Ha-"

 _"_ _HEH CABE! GUA TELPON YES DARI TADI."_

"Ebuseeettt.. kuping gua baru bangkit dari tidur nih woy, nape?"

 _"_ _Cap 3 jari, 1 Jam lagi gua di depan rumah lo, cepet mandi! Jangan malu-maluin gua."_

 _-pip-_

"Tabahkan hati Lulu yaowoh."

1..2..3.. syuutt! otewe kamar mandi!

 ** _58 menit kemudian.._**

" _Oemma_! Lulu berangkat."

"Hmm.."

 _'_ _Oke masih molor. Mentang-mentang udah gak perlu bikin sarapan lagi buat anak, suami terlantar makan nasi uduk sama indomie, nyuci piring kalo gak disentuh anak gamau nyentuh, hmmzz KZL KZL!'_ _ **\- Luhan curhat-**_

"Lama lu!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Masih untung gua tadi gak jadi bikin indomie, laper tauk!" **-Luhan-**

"Bagus! Diet kan itung-itung. Nih lo yang bawa motor _(ngelempar kunci motor)."_

"Kalo gak lo kirim sebungkus kue lebaran waktu itu juga gua gak bakal naek 2 kilo, hacep luh!"

Setelah sampai di sekolah, ternyata cap 3 jari nya diundur secara sepihak oleh pihak sekolah, _double_ sial! Luhan sudah merelakan waktu tidur emas nya, padahal Song Joong Ki hadir sedang mampir dimimpi tidur cantik - _ngeces- nya._ Dengan hati senang Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Eh Kyung, si Baek sama Lay kesekolah gak hari ini?"

"Kagak! Kek nya mereka udah tau kalau cap 3jari nya gak jadi, kerumah si Baek yuk.!"

"Hmm.. oke!"

 ** _Rumah Baekhyun.._**

" _Oemonim.._ Baek _oedi_?" **-Luhan-**

"Oh ada di dalam, ada yang lain juga. Habis dari sekolah ya?" **-Baek** ** _Oemma_** **-**

"Eh iya nih," **-Kyungsoo-**

"Ayo, Kyungsoo. GECE!" **-Luhan-**

"Jangan lari-lari luhan!" **-Baek** ** _oemma-_**

* * *

"Permisi! Spadaaa…!" **-Luhan-**

"Eh cabe! berisik. Temen udah di depan muka juga masih aja teriak!" **-Baek-**

"Hehehe.."

"Eh udah rame." **-Kyungsoo-**

Saat ini, di ruang tamu rumah Baekhyun sudah terdapat seonggok _yeoja-yeoja_ bete. Mulai dari Baek -si pemilik rumah-, Lay, Xiumin, dan Tao. Kehadiran Tao hari ini memang cukup mengejutkan untuk Luhan -yang memang pernah satu atap sekolah dengan nya di _Junior High School-_ dan Kyungsoo -yang memang baru kenal-. Karena baru kali ini Tao gabung bersama mereka, mungkin datang bersama Lay, mereka memang bertetangga.

"Eh lu udah pake seragam? Udah ke sekolah emang?" **-Luhan menunjuk Lay dengan dagunya-**

"Kagak, udah tau gak jadi cap 3 jari yaudah gak jadi ke sekolah." **-Lay-**

"BAEEKK! GUA AMBIL MINUM YA!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"KYUNGSOO! ENYAH LO DARI KULKAS GUEEEEE!" **-Baek-**

"Eh iya lo pada udah dapet minum, BAEK LULU MINTA JATAH MINUM JUGA!" **-Luhan-**

"BAEK, FANTA EAK!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"PUNYA BAPAK GUA ITU!" **-Baek-**

"Mampus!" **-Luhan-**

"LUHAN KALO LO BERANI NYENTUH ITU AYAM GORENG! TAMAT RIWAYAT LO!" **-Baek-**

"Udah lah teh aja! Nih buat lo!" ujar **Kyungsoo** sambil menyerahkan _The Gelas_ untuk Luhan. Setelah gagal dapat ayam goreng, Luhan kembali ke ruang tengah dengan mata berbinar menatap setoples nastar yang sayang jika hanya dikurung dalam sangkar..toples.

"Wah ada nastar!" **-Luhan-**

"Nih makan gih, udah kebuka juga tuh tutup nya!" **-Lay-**

"Eh main yuk!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Iya nih gua juga mau ke Bank!" **-Baek-**

"Makan yuk!" **-Lay-**

"Setuju! Gua laper." **-Luhan-**

"Inget juga ya toples nastar nya jangan dikosongin gitu ajaaaa.." **-sindir Baek-**

"Ih pelit banget, sedekah nastar apa susahnya sih!" **-Luhan-**

"Ayok lah, gua punya tempat baru nih, tapi nanti mampir ke rumah gua dulu ya." **-Kyung-**

"Ntar gua dandan dulu," setelah itu Baekhyun bergegas berdandan di dalam kamar nya, tentu saja diikuti oleh 3 teman kurang ajar nya (Kyung,Luhan,Lay). Xiumin dan Tao? Xiumin terlalu malas mengikuti mereka, lebih tepatnya dia sedang menggalau kan Chen yang saat ini masih saja mengincar mbak-mbak genit kompleks. Tao, mungkin dia masih malu. Jadi Cuma mesem-mesem aja.

 ** _Sementara itu, yang di dengar Xiumin dan Tao dari luar kamar Baekhyun.._**

"KYUNGSOO! JANGAN TIDURAN DISITU! KAKI LO SUDAH TERCEMAR KAOS KAKI. BAU!" **-itu suara cempreng Baek-**

Bugh..!

Bugh..!

 _(Oke, itu suara tangan nakal Baekhyun mendarat cantik di kaki Kyungsoo)_

"EH BAEK LU PUNYA _EYELINER_ BARU? NJIRR ANTI AER YAK INI." **-Luhan-**

"BAEK, KAKI GUA DIBAWAH GAK-AWWW..WOY CABE SAKIT!" **-itu suara pembelaan -** ** _sia-sia-_** **Kyungsoo-**

"LAY! PAKEIN GUA _EYELINER_ INI GECE!" **-Luhan-**

"Situ temen saya?" **-Lay-**

"ISH NAJIS LU! BELI _TEA JUS_ MASIH NGUTANG BARENG JUGA SONGONG!.. BAEK PAKEIN GUA _EYELINER_!" **-Luhan-**

"Tumben amat lu mau pake _eyeliner_? Baru beli ya..coba si- LUHAN KAMPRET! MATA LU JELALATAN BANGET AMA BARANG GUE!" **-Baek-**

"Sebentar sebentar, Baek lo kalo eek disiram dong!" **-Lay mulai menyadari sesuatu-**

"Enak aja ini-" **-pembelaan (pembentakan) Baekhyun-**

"Gua khatam ama nih aroma..GAES INI KENTUT KYUNGSOO!" **-Luhan mulai memprovokasi untuk-**

Bugh.. Bugh..Bugh

"LAY! _EYELINER_ GUA BELUM KERING INI!" **-kesal Luhan** ** _eyeliner_** **nya menyebar -akibat tamparan manis dari Lay-, Luhan sudah mirip Deddy Corbuzier sekarang-**

Bugh..Bugh..Bugh

Rahang Tao jatuh, _speechles_ dengan suara mengerikan di balik pintu coklat kamar Baekhyun, Xiumin memutar bola mata nya malas, sudah biasa dengan kejadian serupa, mungkin lebih dari ini lebih sering dia dengar. Yang penting doakan saja Kyungsoo baik-baik saja setelah ini.

 ** _Rumah Kyungsoo_**

"Assalamm- Eh Kyung rumah lo sepi amat!" **-Xiumin-**

"Orang tua gua pergi.." **-Kyungsoo-**

"Eh min gua kemaren belajar nari G-friend yang Navillera loh! Nih gua tunjukin nih _(Nari G-friend dengan khidmat)_.." **-Luhan-**

"Elah, mata gua iritasi liat nya!" **-Baek-**

BUGH!

"LUHAN RAMBUT GUE!" **-Baek-**

"Eh Min, gua pusing liat kelakuan temen lu.." **-Tao-**

"Akhirnya suara lo keluar juga, mending. Gua dulu semaput liat tingkah tu anak bocah! Pengen nabok rasa nya." **-Xiumin-**

"5 menit lagi juga damai." **-Lay-**

"GUA NGEBILAS BAJU DULU YA GAES..BARU KITA CUS!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"HA!" **-Baek, Luhan, Lay, Xiumin, dan Tao-**

 _Jadi, alasan mereka semua digiring ke rumah Kyungsoo adalah.._

 _Menemani Kyungsoo yang sendirian di rumah buat ngebilas baju.._

 _Pemanfaatan makna kawan yang baik.._

 ** _10 menit kemudian.._**

"Hah! Lapar nya.." **-Xiumin-**

"Halo..halo.. dengan Mek-Di disana? Minta nomor Ke-Ep-Cih dongs?" **-Lay mulai menunjukkan sifat asli nya-**

"Bukan temen gue.." **-Xiumin-**

"EH MINGUK! BARU PULANG SEKOLAH YAAA!" Teriak **Baekhyun** mampu membuat Minguk -sepupu tampan Kyungsoo- bergidik ngeri mendengarnya. Teriakan nya lebih mengarah seperti tante-tante girang.

"Eh iya, sekolah dimana sekarang?" **-Lay-**

"Di _Hana Senior High School nun, Kyungsoo noona oedi?_ " **-Minguk-**

"Oohh.. itu lagi bilas cucian baju.." **-Lay-**

"Yaudah saya ke kamar dulu ya _noona noona_ cantik.." **-Minguk-**

 ** _Baekhyun mimisan, Lay kejang-kejang, Xiumin terkapar lemas, Tao bengong melihat reaksi teman wanita nya._**

Luhan yang sedang guling-gulingan cantik di atas karpet India tersebut sibuk akan _chat_ dengan gebetan baru -yang katanya tampan-, tidak sengaja ekor matanya menangkap bayangan Minguk -sang sepupu Kyungsoo tampan tingkat dewa- lewat melewati nya begitu saja.

"EH MINGUK GAK SALAMAN YA SAMA _NOONA!_ DURHAKA NYA KYUNGSOO JANGAN DITIRU JUGA DONG!" **-Luhan itu Lay ke-2-**

Puk! _(toyoran manja Kyungsoo sukses mendarat di kepala bagian belakang Luhan)_

"SALAH SENDIRI SIBUK DENGAN DUNIA SENDIRI!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Kalo Kyungsoo durhaka, lha elu apa Lu?!" **-Xiumin-**

"Anak manis itu dosa nya dimaklumi ama awoh tauk!" **-Luhan-**

"NAJIS!" **-Baek-**

Puk! _(kali ini Baekhyun melempar Luhan dengan bantal sofa)_

"BAEK GUA PUNYA DOSA APA SIH SAMA LO! MASIH GAK IKHLAS LO KALO SI _NAMJOON_ NAKSIR GUA HAH!" **-Luhan-**

Bugh..bugh..

 _Mereka (Luhan-Baekhyun) memulai kekerasan dalam per-kawanan lagi.._

"LUHAN JEPITAN GUA JANGAN DITARIK..AWW!" **-Baek-**

"KYUNGSOO GUA HAUS!" **-Lay-,** Oke Lay sudah tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran 2 kawan nya.

"AER DI GALON NYA HABIS LAY, ADA NYA DI KAMAR MINGUK!" **-teriak Kyungsoo dari arah dapur-**

"WAH KAMAR MINGUK!" **-Xiumin berbinar-**

"MINGUK!" **-teriak** ** _yeoja_** **genit (Luhan dan Baekhyun)-**

 _Grubug..grubug (seonggok_ yeoja _tersebut langsung berlari menuju kamar Minguk)_

Tok..tok..tok..

 _Ceklek.._

"Minguk, _noona_ haus, aer di galon depan habis.." **-Baek-**

"Oh ambil aja _nun_ , gelas dibawah _dispenser_ nya juga ada kok.." **-Minguk-**

"Eh Minguk kok pergi, mau kemana?" **-Xiumin-**

"Ada janji main futsal nih, _bye_!" **-Minguk-**

"Ahelah, baru mau modus.." **-Baek-**

"Eh eh Baek sini geh gua bisikin.." **Luhan-**

"Lay aja gih," **-Baek-**

 _Baek kampret!_

 _Luhan mulai mendekati Lay dan mulai berbisik.._

"Weh Lay, Minggu kemaren waktu ke rumah Kyungsoo gua liat BeHa di kamarnya, dan BeHa nya dia gantung di pegangan lemari nya." **-Luhan-**

"Eh serius lo!" - **Lay penasaran-**

"He'em, BeHa nya warna item, corak pohon kelapa." **-Luhan-**

"Gila berasa di pantai kali ya!" **-Lay-**

"Ho'oh BeHa nya mana mengkerut sana sini gitu, agak melar. Kkkk~" **-Luhan terkikik-**

"Ewh, niat banget lu merhatiin nya. Eh gimana kalo BeHa nya kita taruh di bawah bantal si Minguk!" **-Lay menyeringai jahat-**

"Ih, jorok ntar Minguk gatel-gatel gimana? Eh tapi ayok!" **-Luhan-**

 _Luhan pun berlari kencang menuju kamar Kyungsoo diikuti Lay tak kalah sengit._

 _Mereka kurang kerjaan.. ya tapi itu lah kerjaan mereka._

"Eh tunggu!" **-Luhan mencekal tangan Lay-**

"Apa lagi? Pintu udah di depan mata nih!" **-Lay-**

"Eh lu masih inget gak kalo si Kyung sering cerita kamar nya aneh?" **-Luhan-**

"Aneh?" **-Lay-**

"He'em kata nya kan dia sering digangguin tidur sama hantu!" **-Luhan-**

"Ish alay lo! Liat nih kek gua dong. PEM-BE-RA-NI!" **-Lay-**

 _Ceklek.._

 _Lay mulai memasuki kamar Kyungsoo diikuti dengan Luhan mengekori nya.._

"Em, Lu?" **-suara Lay mulai gelisah-**

"ya, Lay?"

"AAAA!" **-Lay meninggalkan Luhan sendirian..-**

 _Lay kampret!_

"LAY GUA CEKEK IDUP-IDUP LO!" **-Luhan-**

"LUHAN BERISIK! LAY JANGAN IKUT-IKUTAN LUHAN, CEPET BERSIAP KITA MAU CUS." **-Kyungsoo-**

"Lay doang yang disuruh bersiap. Hiks hiks gak ada yang sayang sama Lulu," **-Luhan mau mewek-**

"Please deh Lu, ayok cepet daripada gua tinggal bareng wewe gombel lu!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Ish itu mah sahabat Kyungsoo!" **-Luhan-**

 ** _Sendok Garpu Café.._**

"Gaes, gua mau ke rumah Bibi Song dulu ya? Gua dapet mandat buat jagain 2 tuyul nih." **-Kyungsoo-**

"Duh calon Mahmud (mamah muda) sibuk nya." **-Xiumin-**

"Oh iya gua juga mau ke Bank dulu deh. Siapa yang mau nemenin gua?" **-Baek-**

"Eits terkecuali Luhan, gua gak mau di seret _security_ garang lagi." - **Baek lagi-**

"Ish, baru mau ngajuin diri." **-Luhan-**

"Okey, Lu, Lay, Tao _booking_ tempat duduk, gua sama Baek ke Bank, oke!" **-Xiumin-**

"Sip, yuk cus mari masuk, panas nih!" **-Lay-**

* * *

"20 menit berlalu.." **-Luhan-**

"Dua kali pindah meja." **-Tao-**

"Belum pesen apapun." **-Lay-**

"Dan sekarang kita di pelototin kokoh-kokoh penjaga _café nya,_ 5 menit lagi mungkin kita dimusnahkan, ih memalukan." **-Luhan-**

"Ebuset, kek gembel banget lu lu pada, muka udah kucel pake acara ngesedekep di meja gitu lagi." **-Kyungsoo-**

"Eh elu udah balik! Lama banget, pasti dandan dulu deh, inget Kai woy! Meski dia item pesek gitu, fans nya bisa ngegeser posisi lu kapan aja!" **-Luhan-**

"Ebuset ni bocah, gua baru nyampe udah disemprot siraman rohani aja. Bentar lagi BaekXiu nyampe. Mending catet dulu deh pesenan lu lu pada." **-Kyungsoo-**

"Udah gua catet, ampe gua gambar muka Song Joong Ki di sana." **-Luhan-**

"Gambar kek Squidward kejepit aja bangga." **-Lay-**

 ***** ** _Tak lama BaekXiu pun kembali.._**

"Hay Gaes! Baek mutz mutz balik nih.." **-Baek-**

"HOWEKKK!" **-muntah berjamaah-**

"Eh udah pada nulis pesenan nih. Tao, liat buku menu nya dong." **-Baek-**

"Eh Kyung, Duo tuyul mana?" **-Xiumin-**

"Oh tadi Bibi Song nya gak jadi pergi, mereka cuma pesen pengen dibawain _pancake_ sama _banana split_ aja." **-Kyungsoo-**

"Luhan, pesenan gua sama kek lu aja dah." **-Xiumin-**

 ***** ** _Beberapa menit kemudian.._**

 _Pesanan pun datang dibawakan oleh waiters kokoh ganteng.._

"Eh kita beneran mau daftar di _Sakura University_ nih? Besok gelombang ke-3 dibuka." **\- Xiumin-**

"Yaps, lusa aja kali ya kita ke sana, Tao juga ikut kita masuk sana." **-Lay-**

"Wah _jinjja_! Dengan ini Tao resmi gabung bareng kita! Tao, lu harus menerima OSPEK dari kita, ye gak Gaes!" **-teriak Luhan-**

"Bukan temen gua.." **-Kyungsoo-**

 **"** Kenal tidak ya, kenal tidak ya.!" **-Baek-**

"Abaikan saja! Eh iya mau ngambil jurusan apa lu pada?" **-Xiumin-**

"Gua mau ngambil _chef_ kek nya." **-Kyungsoo-**

"Lulu siap jadi _tester_ Kyungsoo, _free_ gak pake bayaran! _No_ ongkir lagi." **-Luhan-**

"Gua ngambil _design computer_ gitu kek nya." **-Baek-**

"Seni Tari kayak nya gua mah.." **-Lay-**

"Gua kek nya sama kayak Baekhyun." **-Tao-**

"Eh serius, aaahh ada temen nya!" **-Baek-**

"Teknik kimia dongs!" **-Luhan-**

"Muka sama jurusan yang lo pilih gak _sinkron_ , tapi gua dukung Lu!" **-Lay-**

"Gua juga mau ngambil Pendidikan Matematika kok." **-Xiumin-**

"Aahh bilang aja lu mau modus deketin Chen kan!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Chen? Yang muka nya kotak kek susu yang sering Lulu minum itu?" **-Luhan-**

"Lu, jangan sampe kuah mie pedes ini gua guyur diatas kepala lu ya!" **-ancam Xiumin-**

"Eh iya, Lay juga lagi ngincer temen Kai anak holkay kompleks depan, _his name is Junmyeon_." **-Kyungsoo-**

"Kyungsoo!" **-protes Lay-**

"Cie, cie, Lay punya cememew sekarang mah. Pantes gak lemot lagi, haha." **-Baek-**

"Ciee Lay muka nya ungu, hahaha." **-Luhan-**

"Ha? Ungu? lu sarapan terong ya Lay? " **-Xiumin lemot kambuh-**

"Min please -_-" **-Baek-**

"LUHAN! JUS MANGGA GUA ITU!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Oh kirain punya itu punya Lulu, hehe.." **-Luhan-**

" -_- " **-Kyungsoo-**

"Eh ini kan dulu nya bekas bangunan kosong yak, kok bisa jadi _café_ gini ya.." **-Tao-**

"He'em, tadinya bangunan kosong itu jadi tempat _kongkow_ (nongkrong) anak muda gitu, eh tau nya malah sekarang jadi _café_ gini, adem ya ditengah lapangan gi-" - **Kyungsoo-**

"HA! KOLAM RENANG!" **-Luhan-**

"Ebuseh! Budek nya kambuh." **-Baek-**

"-_-" **-Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin, dan Tao-**

"Lu, lanjut makan mie aja deh ya sayangkuh cintaquww.." **-Xiumin-**

"Gua gak nyangka budek nya masih betah di kuping Lulu." **-bisik Lay pada Xiumin-**

"Sudah mendarah daging mah susah, cantik-cantik budeg, hadeh -_- " **-balas Xiumin-**

"Dari pada cantik-cantik congek-an kan lebih ewhh.." **-bisik Lay-**

"Lay _please_ lagi makan.." **-Xiumin-**

"Ehehe.. _sorry_ " **-Lay-**

* * *

 ** _Sementara di lain tempat.._**

 _Namja Cool Chatroom_

· _JongTem a.k.a Kai_

· _HunHensem a.k.a Sehun_

· _ChanTamfan a.k.a Chanyeol_

· _DaeHyun a.k.a Chen_

· _Myeon a.k.a Suho_

· _FanFan a.k.a Kris_

 **.**

 **FanFan** : PS nyok!

 **ChanTamfan** : Oke! Kumpul di rumah Kim _brothers_ yak

 **Myeon** : Gua bawa camilan deh.

 **HunHensem** : Gua bawa vivi aja deh.

 **DaeHyun** : Boleh asal gak eek sembarangan aja.

 **ChanTamfan** : Eh yang punya rumah baru nongol, kok u-name lu DaeHyun Sih?

 **FanFan** : Ah gua tau itu nama gabungan lo sama Seolhyun kan!

 **Myeon** : Seolhyun?

 **HunHensem** : Malah gua mau numpang si vivi makan, si JongTem baru beli makanan buat tuyul triplets nya kan kemaren? Stok makanan vivi meninpis nih.

 **ChanTamfan** : Oh biduan yang kemaren ngisi dangdut hajatan nya pak Lurah ya!

 **FanFan** : Ho'oh, bohay bray! Apalagi melon nya..beuh ampe tumfeh-tumfeh.

 **DaeHyun** : _Hyung_ _please_ -_- . HunHensem oh iya kali, kan elu gebetan nya.

 **ChanTamfan** : Oh iya tuh, mana disawer serebu sama gua gak mau lagi dia, huh sok jual mahal.

 **Myeon** : Ya iyalah Yoda! Serebu dapet apa?! Kencing aja dua rebu. Kecuali yang jadi biduan nya emak elu.

 **FanFan** : Yang ada mamah minta pulsa..haha

 **HunHensem** : Gak ada yang mau manggil juga kalo emak Yoda yang nyanyi mah.

 **ChanTamfan** : Hasemeleh, durhaka lu pada ngatain emak gua!

 **FanFan** : Haha..bercanda Yeol! Jangan pake lu ngadu-ngadu ke emak lu abis ini yes.

 **DaeHyun** : Iya ih, Yoda kan tukang ngadu. Inget aja gua jemuran baju nya dia kita umpetin, eh langsung menangis mengadu pada sang ibunda. Eh ngomong-ngomong jadi gak nih main PS? Jong hyung udah balik nih.

 **HunHensem** : Dia habis dari mana emang?

 **Myeon** : Gua tadi ketemu di depan tadi pagi katanya dia mau ke salon.

 **FanFan** : Njirr perawatan cug, beda lah yang udah _taken_ mah.

 **DaeHyun** : Dia pergi ke salon anjing hyung -_- .

 **ChanTamfan** : ANJU! Setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan salon biasa yang tidak mampu membuat nya kinclong, sekarang dia mencoba peruntungan pergi ke salon anjing :D.

 **Myeon** : Putus asa di salon biasa, eh belok ke salon anjing :D

 **HunHensem** : Wuih yang bener? Masa sih? Untung gak minum sianida.

 **Myeon** : Kalo bener itu alesan nya mah gua suruh aja tadi dia ke Kelurahan.

 **FanFan** : Maksudnya ho?

 **DaeHyun** : karena di Kelurahan lagi ada PEMUTIHAN! Ye kan!

 **ChanTamfan** : Huanjir :D

 **HunHensem** : Hahaha.. Kai kalo liat ini hancur sudah harapan kita numpang main PS dikamar nya lagi.

 **Myeon** : DaeHyun keren sob! FanFan jangan pake 'ho' napa hyung, gua gak belok!

 **HunHensem** : Gua kira 'ho' juga buat maho, aish hampir aja suudzon sama suho hyung. Maaf kan sehun ya awloh..

 **FanFan** : Najis tralala..

 **ChanTamfan** : YUK AH CUS KE KIM BROTHERS HOUSE!

 ** _Kim brother's House_**

"JongTem!" **-Yifan-**

"Chentong!" **-Sehun-**

Pluk!

 _Eh suara apa itu.._

"Heh Yoda ngapain lu! Kalo kaca nya pecah gimana?!" **-Suho-**

Pluk!

"AWWW..YODA!" **-hardik Kai dari atas jendela kamar nya-**

 _Ceklek.._

"Yok masuk!" **-Chen-**

"Rumah lu sepi aja, pada kemana emang?" **-Sehun-**

"Emak gua arisan, bapak gua ngikut emak gua arisan." - **Chen-**

 _Sehun hanya ber 'O' ria.._

 _ **Di kamar JongIn**_

"Wassap Broh!" **-Chanyeol ingin ber high-five dengan Kai-**

"Musnah lo dari hadapan gue YODA! Masih mending itu batu gak bikin kepala gua bocor! Kalo Kyungsoo tau kepala gua bocor, di cincang halus buat adonan baso baru tau rasa lu!" **-Kai-**

"Yang ada dia nyari _namchin_ baru kali, buang-buang waktu mikirin elu." **-Sehun-**

"Hahaha, bener juga lu Hun, terlalu mudah untuk dimusnahkan dan di lupakan untuk seorang Kai." **-Yifan-**

"Enyah lo semua dari kamar gua!" **-Kai-**

"Lu aja gih Jong, gua mau main PS." **-Chanyeol-**

"Asdfghjkl~! #$%^&*" **-Kai-**

"Sabar ya _hyung_.." **-Chen-**

"Chen, ambil golok geh, kuping Yoda kayak nya enak nih dicampur makanan nya si Janggu." **-kai-**

"Jangan sok jadi psikopat deh tem, kalo lu di tangkep polisi gimana? Palingan ujung- ujung nya mewek di pelukan mamah." **-Chanyeol-**

"Aish si Yoda. Hahahaha.." **-Suho-**

"Habis itu minta maaf duduk bersimpuh sambil ngelap ingus di depan rumah Chanyeol, malangnya lagi di putusin ama Kyungsoo, malu punya _namchin_ psikopat gadungan kek elu." - **Sehun-**

"Udah gadungan mewek-an lagi, haha " **-Yifan-**

"Anjir _hyung_ , HAHAHA." **-Suho-**

"Kenapa gua yang musti ternista kan ya awoh, dosa apa hamba ini.." **-curhat Kai-**

"Lu diem aja banyak dosa Tem!" **-Chanyeol-**

"Lu gak banyak dosa _hyung_ , cuma banyak utang aja.." **-Chen-**

"Emm, apa Chen? KOK LU GAK NGE-BELA _HYUNG_ TAMPAN INI SIH! ANAK SIAPA LO SEBENERNYA!" - **Kai-**

"EBUSEHH.. bendera perang saudara mulai berkibar nih." **-Yifan-**

"Gak jadi maen PS ah, yang ini lebih seru!" **-Sehun-**

"TAU ITU SI CHEN, _HYUNG_ NYA BUTUH BANTUAN PEMBELAAN MALAH DI NISTAKAN. KEK NYA DIA PUNYA DENDAM PERSAUDARAAN AMA LU TEM.!" **-Chayeol (tukang provokasi)-**

"IYA TUH, JANGAN-JANGAN DIA DIEM-DIEM MAU NIKUNG BUAT DAPETIN KYUN GSOO. WAH GAK BISA DIBIARIN..LANGSUNG SIKAT BRAY, SMACKDOWN WEH GECE!" **-Sehun (tukang provokasi 2)-**

"Lu beneran suka sama Kyungsoo!" **-Kai sudah terprovokasi duo valak-**

"A-Apa! Nggak lah _hyung_! Kok lu jadi percaya mereka sih!" **-Chen-**

"Lha elu bukti nya jomblo mulu ampe sekarang! Lo lagi nunggu gua putus ama Kyungsoo kan! Eh Chen, kalo lo berani nyentuh Kyungsoo, gue kebiri _lightsaber_ lo!" **-Kai-**

"Eh malah makin parah.." **-Suho-**

"Ho, maen PS aja yuk, pusing pala cogan denger mereka." **-Yifan (** ** _hyung_** **tak berguna)-**

"Ebuset elu bukan nya misahin mereka malah ngajak main PS." **-Suho (** ** _hyung_** **andalan)-**

"Yaudah sono gih bubarin, gua mau lanjut _hayday-_ an dulu." **-Yifan-**

"Dasar Naga GEBLEG!.." **-Suho-**

 _Suho mulai beraksi.._

 _Mengambil majalah -dewasa- Kai.._

 _Menggulungnya.._

 _Dan.._

 _Bugh..bugh..bugh..bugh.._

"AAWWWW _hyung_!" **-Koor KaiChen dan ChanHun-**

"Kai jangan nuduh sembarangan! Percaya aja lu sama duo setan!" **-Suho-**

"Kamfret Lu _Hyung_!" **-Sehun-**

"Jadi _hyung_ belain Chen, gitu hah! Lu jahat banget sih ama gua _hyung_. Apa yang lo rasain kalo cewe lu mau ditikung ama adek-" **-Kai-**

" _HYUNG_ GUA GAK MAEN TIKUNG-TIKUNGAN!" **-Chen-**

" _Hyung_ gak bela siapa-siapa JongIn! Gak mungkin Chen diem gitu ada niat mau nikung cewe elo!" **-Suho-**

"Noh kan _hyung_ malah muji Chen! Elu juga Chen! Lu fikir NIKUNG itu MAENAN hah! Jadi selama ini niat lo nikung gua buat dapetin Kyungsoo itu cuma buat jadiin Kyungsoo maenan doang!" **-Kai-**

"AH SUHO _HYUNG_ MAH MANA NGERTI RASANYA DI TIKUNG! APA JANGAN-JANGAN SUHO _HYUNG_ KERJA SAMA AMA CHEN BUAT DAPETIN KYUNGSOO! _OMO_ KAI, INI GAK BISA DIBIARIN!" **-Chanyeol gebleg-**

"AYO BRO SERANG SUHO HYUNG!" **-Sehun gebleg 2-**

"AYOOO GUA IKUTAN!" **-Yifan Naga gebleg 3-**

"NAGA BEGO! SEHUN TUYUL! YODA! AWAS BESOK BAYAR SENDIRI MAKAN SIANG LO!" **-Suho ternistakan-**

"Kok jadi Suho _Hyung_ sih?" **-Chen-**

"Iya ya.." **-Kai-**

"Eh _hyung_ , serius deh Chen tuh gak pernah ada niatan mau nikung _Hyung_ , _hyung_ kan tahu kalo Chen lagi demen sama Seolhyun, biduan pak Lurah. Masa _hyung_ lupa sih, waktu itu kan _Hyung_ yang ngasih duit ke Chen buat nyawer Seolhyun biar modus dapet nomor Hape nya dia.." **-Chen memelas-**

"Hmmm. Iya juga sih. Habis nya _Hyung_ kesel denger kamu mau nikung _yeoja_ kesayangan _hyung_ ," **-Kai-**

"Lagian _hyung_ percaya aja sama mereka, padahal kan Chen yang selalu ada buat ngebantuin _hyung_ ngelunasin utang -buat beli pemutih- nya _hyung_.. _Hyung_ jahat!" **-Chen merajuk-**

"Eh jangan nangis dong, cup cup cup maafin _hyung_ ya.." **-Kai-**

"Hiks hiks. Janji ya _Hyung_ jangan marah-marah kayak tadi lagi?" **-Chen-**

"Iya Chen, _Hyung_ janji, udah jangan nangis. Sini _hyung_ peluk." **-Kai-**

 _Chen dan Kai berdamai.._

 _Sementara itu.._

 _"_ Hyung- _AWWW sakit hyung..ampun_ hyung."

 ** _Keadaan berbalik.._**

 ** _Sehun dan Chanyeol menjadi korban amukan -manja- Suho, dan lagi-lagi di bantu Naga Gebleg -kris._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

* * *

Terima kasih untuk para readers dapat meluangkan waktu membaca karya yang berisi aktor gebleg*eh.

Dan saya mengharapkan respon baik dari kalian, jika memang mungkin ada kalimat atau percakapan dari aktor kami yang kurang berkenan tolong koreksi. Kami dalam proses membuat project yang akan menjadi lebih baik lagi. Dan kami meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Oke, ini bergenre komedi ya dan humor. Karya ini tak menyudut atau menyindir siapapun, ini hanya sebagai karya pernghibur kalian dan semoga kalian suka.

Jika memang responnya bagus, author ini akan mempublishkan karya chapter selanjutnya. Jadi kalian ingin melihat kocaknya aktor tampan dan nan cantik dari author **Upisuandi**? Review ya. Tentang apapun yang masih berhubungan dengan karya ini.

Dan ada catatan kecil dari saya, yang buat karya ini maksa banget buat publish. Akhirnya saya kelarin seharian ini yang akibatnya punggung sakit ga karuan. poor me~

Salam dari Author langsung **UpiSuandi** : Bye~

Oke, See You Again~


	3. Chapter 2

**Title : Our Stories -Chapter 2-  
**

 **Author : Upisuandi**

 **Genre : Humor, LittleRomance, Humor, GS(Gender Switch) EXO for Uke.**

 **Rating : Teenlit/13+**

 **Cast :-HunHan (Oh Sehun (19) & Xi Luhan (18) )**

 **-ChanBaek (Park Chanyeol (19) & Byun Baekhyun (18) )**

 **-KaiSoo (Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai (19) & Do Kyungsoo (18) )**

 **-SuLay (Kim JunMyeon a.k.a Suho (20) & Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay (18) )**

 **-ChenMin (Kim Jong Dae a.k.a Chen (19) & **

**Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin (18) )**

 **-KrisTao (Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris (20) & Huang Zi Tao (18) )**

 **-Other Cast.**

 **Note Author :**

 ** _WARNING_! Karya ini adalah Gender Switch, jika kalian tidak menyukai genre ini silahkan meninggalkan karya ini. Dan di sini tidak ada adegan 'tandakutip' selain yang mendominasi comedy~**

 **Saya ingin memberitahukan buat para reader, ini akun saya tetapi karya yang saya publish sekarang adalah bukan karya saya. Saya semata-mata hanya mempublish untuk permintaan teman seperjuangan saya yang sangat ingin mengetahui respons para reader atas karyanya. Dan nama author sudah saya tulis di paling atas. Thank You Full~**

 **Thanks for Review:** **DOHXO, Park Beichan, ,** pandaLeo, and misslah.  
Terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan menulis review di karya ini :*

 **Summary :**

 _Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin bersahabat dengan Tao yang baru bergabung dengan mereka, setelah memutuskan untuk memasuki Universitas yang sama, ke-enam yeoja tersebut ternyata memiliki rejeki lebih disana. Apa saja rejekinya?_

* * *

 **©UpiSuandi**

 _The begining^^_

* * *

Hari ini hari di mana ke-enam _yeoja_ rusuh tengah berkumpul di antara teman-teman barunya yang sedang menikmati acara penyambutan Mahasiswa Baru, sungguh ini adalah hal yang dinanti-nantikan Luhan dan kelima teman nya, karena di sini dia dapat menemukan banyak _stan-stan_ makanan dan minuman. Tak lupa pula _sunbae-sunbae_ _ **tamfan detected**_ yang sedang mempromosikan _ekstrakulikuler_ yang mereka ikuti. Untuk kali ini Luhan dkk tidak seperti laron kawin yang memegang prinsip _'ke manapun kau pergi, aku bersamamu'_ , mereka berpisah. Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo, Xiumin dengan Luhan, dan Lay dengan Tao.

"Lu, _jjajangm_ _yeon_!" **-teriak Xiumin antusias sambil menunjuk sebuah** ** _stan_** **-**

"Please deh Min, mata lu kek _Oscar_ yang baru dapet sumber mata aer." **-Luhan jengah-**

"Luhan! Umin mau _jjajangm_ _yeon_ , bukan aer!" **-Xiumin lemot is back-**

"Ish Lulu gak nawarin Umin aer! Lagi pula Lulu gak haus." **-Luhan ngawur-**

"Ayoo Lulu ku..pleaseee.." **-Xiumin memasang** ** _puppy_** **andalan nya-**

"Iiihh _kiyowooo_ , ayok! Tapi habis ini ajarin Lulu kayak Umin tadi ya..ya!"

"Ayayay kapten!"

 ** _Other side_**

"JongIn!" **-teriak 5 oktaf Kyungsoo-**

"Oh Kyung! Udah lama?" **-tanya Kai-**

"Sangat, ampe gigi aku kering nungguin kamu!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Lha, bisa ya kayak gitu.." **-Kai-**

"Oh iya kenali ini Chanyeol dari _design computer_.." **-Kai melanjutkan-**

" _AnnyeongHaseyo_.." **-Chanyeol membungkuk 15 derajat-**

 _Chanyeol nyengir.._

 _Baekhyun terpanggang..eh maksudnya terpana.._

"Chan!" **-seseorang memanggil Chanyeol-**

 _Oh no!_ yeoja!

 _Semakin dekaaaat..anju! Cewe tjakep broh!_

 _Saingan kelas kakap nih..untuk Baekhyun._

"Ayo kata nya mau makan bareng?!" **_-yeoja_** **jelek** ** _-menurutBaek-_** **mengajak chanyeol-**

 _Ingin berkata kasar.._

"Oh iya lupa, maaf ya semuanya, saya pergi dulu..permisi!" **-pamit Chanyeol-**

"Suit..suit..!" **-Kai menyuit-nyuit kearah Chanyeol dan yeoja jelek** ** _-kata Baekhyun-._**

"Mereka berdua pacaran..?" **-Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran-**

 _Oke..pertanyaan yang bagus Kyung_

 _Dan ini dia jawaban yang ku tunggu.._

 _AYO ITEM JAWAB, KALO BUKAN BERARTI GUA MASIH ADA HARAPAN!_

 _Ayolah cepaaat_

" _Molla,_ kenapa? Kamu cemburu? Kamu suka sama dia?" **-Kai pura-pura ngambek-**

 _Temsek kampret! Jawaban tidak berguna apa yang kau ucapkan itu ha!_

 _Belom pernah rasanya di cekek Rusa China kali ya..!_

 _Dan cara lu ngambek sukses bikin gumoh!_

"Ish kamu ini, aku nanya doang tauk." **-Kyungsoo-**

"Tapi kamu kayak peduli banget sama dia." **-pura pura ngambek Kai masih** ** _mode On_** **-**

"Ish JongIn, aku tuh sayang nya sama kamu, aku nanya gitu karena emang pengen tau aja, kan dia temen kamu , berarti temen aku juga." **-bela Kyungsoo-**

 _'_ _Berantem dah sono lu berdua, bete deh Suzy miss A -_-'_ _ **-**_ **batin Baekhyun-**

 ** _Other side_**

 _Lay dan Tao sedang berada dalam kubangan manusia yang mengantri untuk mendapatkan_ Teriyaki _lezat nya.._

"Duh lama banget sih, lagian ini kenapa banyak banget sih yang mau beli _teriyaki_ nya. kayak gak ada makanan lain aja. **-tabiat Lay kembali-**

 ** _Lha lu juga ngapain ngantri di sini Lay? Kayak gak ada makanan lain aja.._**

 _10 menit kemudian.._

"Eh eh Lay, liat geh _namja_ yang duduk diantara dua _yeoja_ itu, gigi nya keselip cabe, kikikik." **-Tao terkikik-**

"Lay? Kok lu diem aja?" **-Tao heran, takut Lay semaput (pingsan)-**

 _Lay mencoba menyenggol-nyenggol tangan kanan nya.._

"AW!"

 _Lha kok suara_ namja..

" _OMO! Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae."_ **-Tao-**

 _"_ _Gwechanna."_ **-Lelaki itu tersenyum manis, sama seperti gulali yang sering Luhan beli-**

 _Bunga-bunga bermekaraaann…cieeee, yang lagi kepikiran.._

 _Tak lama Lay kembali sambil berloncat-loncat kecil menghampiri Tao dengan watados nya.._

"Eh Lay, dari mana aja sih?!" **-tanya Tao cepat-**

"Buang sisa hasil metabolisme nih, masa Tao lupa, kan tadi Lay udah ijin ama Tao."

 **-Lay-**

"Tao gak denger tuh," **-bela Tao-**

"Tadi Lay udah SMS Tao kalo Lay mau ke kamar mandi dulu mau..err eek'" **-Lay-**

 _Astaga.. eek? Bahasa kalbu apa itu.._

"Kenapa lewat sms Lay? Tinggal bilang apa susah nya sih.." **-Tao-**

"Lay udah gak kuat, takut nya sekali ngomong ntar yang di bawah malah meluncur duluan, kan nanti bau." **-penjelasan bermanfaat Lay-**

 _Homina..homina…_

Tepat satu bulan sudah mereka mulai naik tahta menjadi 'Mahasiswi' , dan itu tidak membuat mereka berpisah, meski fakultas lah yang memisahkan mereka.

 ** _Perpustakaan.._**

"Hey, sendirian aja.."

"Hm, eh Chanyeol _sunbaenim.._ " **-Baek gugup-**

"Gak nyangka ternyata doyan buku juga ya.."

"Eh nggak kok, iseng aja. Oh iya _sunbae_ sendirian?"

 _Gak bareng yeoja jelek lagi?_

"Mm.. gak tuh, kan ada kamu disamping aku, Baekhyun- _ah_."

 _OMONA!OMONA! DIA TAHU NAMA GUA!_

 _DEMI KERANG AJAIB!_

 _GUA MAU SEMAPUT!_

 ** _Other side.._**

"Lu, kantin yuk, tadi Lay SMS katanya dia udah di sana." **-Xiumin-**

"Ngapain Lay di kantin?" **-Luhan mulai lelah-**

"Nggak tahu tuh, samperin aja yuk." **-Xiumin mulai lelah 2-**

 _Di kantin ya mau makan Luhan , Xiumin, kalo belom cebok ke kamar mandi..hasemeleh.._

 ** _Di kantin.._**

"Lay!" **-teriak Luhan di depan wajah Lay-**

"Ish Lulu! Ganggu aja deh, lagi seru nih." **-Lay-**

"Seru? Dari tadi kan elu ngelamun aja kerjaan nya.. OMO Xiumin! Jangan-jangan Lay lagi gejala mau kesurupan. Cepet panggil Kyungsoo!" **-Luhan-**

"Bukan nya dukun ya Lu? Kok Kyungsoo sih? **-Tanya Xiumin-**

"Kyungsoo kan berteman baik dengan wewe gombel yang di rumah nya, pasti yang masukin badan nya Lay ini temen nya wewe gombel Kyungsoo!" **-Luhan-**

"Ish.. setan itu gak suka tempat keramaian kayak gini Lu, lagian gue lagi kesambet seorang malaikat tampan bukan wewe gombel jelek kayak di rumah Kyungsoo.." **-Lay-**

 ** _Lay, Luhan, dan Xiumin jika digabung…_**

 ** _Bikin darah tinggi.._**

"Emang Lay lagi liat apa sih- oh lagi liat _namja_ yang duduk deket jendela itu yaa!" - **Luhan-**

"Eh eh liat geh, ada _yeoja_ yang nyamperin _namja_ itu Lay.." **-Xiumin heboh-**

"Cantik.." **-gumam Luhan-**

" _Namja_ itu juga tampan, cocok!" **-Xiumin-**

Bruk!

"Eh Lay kok malah tidur sih, habis ngelamun malah tidur" **-Luhan-**

"Lay..Lay.." **-Xiumin menepuk-nepuk pipi Lay-**

"LAY PINGSAN!" **-Xiumin teriak panik-**

"Telfon 14045 Min GECE!" **-Luhan-**

"Eh itu bukan nya nomor yang jualan ayam goreng itu yaa.." **-Xiumin-**

 _Biarkan mereka asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri.._

 ** _Other side.._**

Tao dan Baekhyun memang satu kelas, namun Baekhyun saat ini memilih pergi ke tempat yang banyak buku -perpustakaan- , karna Tao alergi dengan Perpustakaan akhirnya dia memilih pergi ke _Cafetaria_ depan kampus nya. Itu lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan sesak nafas di dalam ruangan penuh buku, Tao alay? Emang. Awal nya berniat mengajak Kyungsoo, namun nasib namun nasib _yeoja taken_ mah apalah atuh, ya gitu deh.

"Boleh duduk disini..?"

 _OMAYGAT!_

 _COWO SEKSEH YANG KENA SUNDULAN SIKUT GUE KEMAREN KAN ITU!_

"Eh iya _sunbae,_ silahkan.." **-Tao senyum 5 jempol-**

"Yifan, panggil aja Yifan.."

 _Nama nya Yifan? Bener kan Yifan? Gue lagi gak tercemar virus budeg nya Luhan kan?_

"Eh iya Yifan _sunbae"_

"Aduh muka gue kek om-om _pedofil_ ya emang, berasa tua deh, panggil aja _oppa."_

"Iya Yifan _oppa.."_

 _Deg deg serrr_

 _Berasa kek manggil masa depan..haduh cenat-cenut-cenat-cenut_

"Zi Tao?"

"E-eh iya?"

"Kemaren yang pas nyikut gue, kartu tanda pelajar SMA lo jatuh, ini."

"Oh, makasih _oppa.._ masalah itu saya minta maaf kemaren udah nyikut sembarangan..hehe"

"Gak masalah sih, tapi cukup berbekas tauk.."

"Oh _jinjja, ah mianhae sunbaenim..mianhamnidaa.."_

"Berbekas di hati aku.."

"Eh.."

 _Halalin aku bang.. aku siap, Zi Tao siap.._

* * *

 _Namja Cool Chatroom_

· _JongTem a.k.a Kai_

· _HunHensem a.k.a Sehun_

· _ChanTamfan a.k.a Chanyeol_

· _DaeHyun a.k.a Chen_

· _Myeon a.k.a Suho_

· _FanFan a.k.a Kris_

 **ChanTamfan** : JongTem, keluar lo!

 **HunHensem** : Ebuset mau ngapain lu _hyung,_ ribut? Emang habis bertingkah apa lagi dia? ngumpetin kolor Frozen punya lu?

 **JongTem** : Berisik Yoda!

 **Myeon** : Eh Yeol lu mau ngajak si Kai ribut emang? Selesain secara _namja_ dong.

 **ChanTamfan** : Eh gak gitu _hyung.._ **JongTem** Baekhyun itu temen deket Kyungsoo?

 **DaeHyun** : Eciee Yoda naksir _yeoja_ belakang komplek ciee.

 **HunHensem** : Wah sang _cupid_ lagi nabok hati Chanyeol _hyung_ nih.

 **Myeon** : Bahasa-Mu nak -_-

 **JongTem** : Sebenernya temen deket Kyungsoo ada 4, Baekhyun salah satunya. Cuman katanya ada anggota baru, kalo gak salah nama nya Tao deh.

 **ChanTamfan** : Lu deket juga gak sama mereka? Mmm, ama Baekhyun ?

 **FanFan** : HA! ZITAO! ITEM, LU SEBUT APA TADI? ZI TAO?

 **HunHensem** : Aduh cogan kaget nih..

 **DaeHyun** : Ewh -_-

 **Myeon** : Demi dewaaa.. _Hyung_ _capslock_ nya jebol ya.

 **HunHensem** : Tau nih merusak keindahan layar HaPe tauk..

 **JongTem** : **ChanTamfan** Lumayan sih, kalo ke rumah Kyungsoo mereka juga suka main **FanFan** iya _hyung_ Zi Tao, anak kompleks belakang juga, kenapa? Naksir?

 **ChanTamfan** : Kapan lu maen lagi kerumah Kyungsoo?

 **FanFan** : Kapan lu maen lagi kerumah Kyungsoo? (2)

 **FanFan** : Ada Tao juga kan ya?

 **HunHensem** : Wuih, roman-roman PJ (Pajak Jadian) tercium sudah..

 **JongTem** : Ini gua mau main kerumah nya..

 **ChanTamfan** : Eh? JONGTEM DIEM-DIEM LU DI RUMAH! TUNGGU GUE.

 **FanFan** : NINGGALIN GUA GOSONG LU JONG!

* * *

 ** _ChanTamfan is offline_**

 _ **FanFan is offline**_

 _ **JongTem is offline**_

* * *

 **DaeHyun** : Omongan Yifan _hyung_ bikin merinding ih.

 **HunHensem** : Kok?

 **DaeHyun** : _Hyung_ gua item nya segitu aja kadang tak terlihat, apa lagi gosong? Terlupakan..

 **HunHensem** : ANJU! HAHAHA

 **HunHensem** : Tau dah gua udah putus asa buat bantu dia biar bisa putih-an dikit *lambaikan tangan*

 **Myeon** : Eh nongkrong di _café_ nya Chanyeol yuk.

 **HunHensem** : Traktir ya _hyung.._

 **DaeHyun** : Chanyeol nya kan gak ada?

 **Myeon** : Aduh Chen emang nya kalo Chanyeol gak ada, _café_ nya bakal tutup gitu?

 **HunHensem** Bayar sendiri ah, elu mah sekali nya ditraktir pulang- pulang bungkus 5 porsi, dompet gua meraung-raung..

 **HunHensem** : **DaeHyun** Mangkanya jangan banyak bergaul sama Naga O2N1

 **HunHensem** : **Myeon** _Hyung_ kan holkay?

 **DaeHyun** : O2N1? Oksigen Nitrogen?  
 **Myeon** : Itu duit masih hasil melas ke Bapak gua cug.

 **HunHensem** : **Myeon** Ada aja alasan nya.. **DaeHyun** ANJU bener ini mah sudah terjangkit Virus O2N1 nya si Naga.

 **Myeon** : Udah ah mau ikut gak lu berdua pada? Lee Min Ho laper nih…

 **DaeHyun** : Naga? Yifan _hyung?_ Virus baru yah itu.. kasian ya baru aja Yifan _hyung_ naksir cewek, udah kena virus aja

 **DaeHyun** : IKUT! OPPA, JEMPUT AKU NE *buing buing.

 **HunHensem** : Otak lu minta ganti oli, Chen.

 **HunHensem** : Nih gua mau marathon ke rumah elu _hyung_ Myeon.

 **Myeon** : Aduh Chen menjijikan sekaliii, cem kek perawan minta di perawanin, eh?

 **Myeon** : 5 menit belom nyampe marathon dah lu ampe _café_ Chanyeol.

 ** _Di rumah Kyungsoo.._**

"KYUNGSOO BEYBEEEHHH!" **-Terdengar suara** ** _namja_** **manja kek pake qolqolah-**

"Siapa pun itu tolong bukain pintu nyaa!" **-Teriak Kyungsoo dari arah dapur-**

"Lu, buka gih!" **-Xiumin-**

"Luhan nya udah tidur," **-Gumam Luhan-**

"GECE LOHAN! Gak gua pinjemin pensil alis lagi nih!" **-Ancam Baekhyun-**

"Ish, pensil alis apaan! Masa' pensil alis merek nya HB." **-Gerutu Luhan-**

 _Luhan beranjak dari tidur kebo palsu nya.._

 _Membuka kan pintu untuk tamu tak diundang.._

 _Jalangkung kali ah.._

 _ **Ceklek..**_

"Oh hai Lu!" **-Sapa Kai sok kenal-**

" _ASTAGFIRULLAH! ALLAHU AKBAR_!" **-Luhan teriak 5 oktaf-**

"Kyung wewe gombel nya nampakin diri..AAAA!" **-Luhan-**

 _Teriak Luhan sambil nahan pipis.._

"Ebuset apa sih Lu- Eh ada Kai, ayo masuk!" **-Xiumin-**

 _Pletak_! _(Kai menjitak manja Luhan)_

"JongTem! Sakit tauk," **-Protes Luhan-**

"Lebih sakit gua gebleg, beraninya lu ngehina kembaran Song Joong Ki," **-Kai Pede** ** _ModeOn_** **-**

"ALAMAK! Muka kek baru ngelem gitu mirip _Joong Ki Oppa!_ Mimpi basah aja lu," **\- Luhan-**

"Apa sih Lu berisik am- _SUBHANALLAH!_ " **-Histeris Baek saat melihat Chanyeol-**

"Hai Baek, makin cantik aja." **-Chanyeol Modus-**

 _Baekhyun panas dingin denger gombalan Chanyeol.._

 _Tolong lindungi hambamu dari setan tampan bangsat ini yaowoh -batin_ _ **Baekhyun-**_

"Baek, mending lu ke kamar mandi dulu deh." **-bisik Luhan-**

"Ganggu kesenangan orang lain aja lu!" **-Baek sewot-**

"Ih Baek! Lu tau ga, upil elu gede banget." **-Luhan-**

"Eh?"

"Upil lu nyembul-nyembul dengan tidak elit nya di lobang idung tuh!" **-Luhan-**

"Serius?! Aaaa Kyungsoo HELP MEEHH!" **-Baek berlari dengan terkencing kencing-**

"Oh hai Zi Tao?" **-YiFan Mau Modus-**

"Eh Yifan?! Kok disini?" **-Tao berbinar-**

"Eh iya nih, tadi sekalian-" **-Yifan mencoba menjelaskan-**

 _Tapi.._

"Ehm, Lay, Xiumin, Lohan. Kenalin ini temen-temen gue, kuping caplang itu nama nya Park Chanyeol, nah yang muka preman pensiun itu nama nya Wu YiFan, mereka satu Universitas bareng kita." **-jelas Kai Panjang x Lebar x Tinggi-**

 _Dengan seenak idung mendelesep nya si Kai memotong ucapan Yifan untuk Tao…_

 _'_ _Gua kebiri juga belalai ni orang ampe akar-akarnya.'_ _ **-Batin YiFan-**_

"Nah Chanyeol, Yifan kenalin ini kawan nya Kyungsoo yang lain. Yang muka nya adem kek ubin _Musholla_ itu nama nya Lay, yang berpipi tirus tapi fitnah itu namanya Xiumin, Nah yang kek tante lapar belaian itu nama nya Lohan!" **-Lanjut Kai-**

"Ish salah! Nama gua Luhan bukan Lohan! TEMSEK MUSNAH LO DARI MUKA BUMI INI!" **-Luhan-**

"Lu aja, Kyungsoo masih butuh gue." **-Kai-**

"Tanpa elo hidup Kyungsoo makmur sejahtera! Makin gembul bohay!" **-Luhan-**

"Halah Jomblo mana ngerti begituan, udah ngempeng aja sono ke emak lu!" **-Kai-**

"Eh elo belom tau aja anak pak Lurah ngejar-ngejar gue dengan giat nya! Otak lu ngeres amat Jong, kek ubin Kecamatan!" **-Luhan-**

"Siapa? Joongkook? Setan dalem diri dia itu mah yang suka ama elu, buktinya kemaren dia di _ruqiyah_ ampe muntah darah, kebanyakan melihara setan dia tuh. Otak gua ngeres? Sapu-in gih!" **-Kai-**

"Iya setan nya anak asuhan elu semua! Lu kira gua OB tukang sapu." **-Luhan-**

"STOOOOOOOP!" **-Teriak Xiumin-**

 _Hening seketika.._

"Lu tuh ya berdua, ribut mulu kek rapat DPR, ayo makan GECE!" **-perintah Xiumin-**

"Lha kok sepi sih Min, yang laen kemana?" **-tanya Kai-**

"Mangkanya jangan adu mulut mulu lo, liat noh ubin basah ama cipratan ludah elu berdua, di Pel abis ini ama lu lu pada!" **-Xiumin galak-**

"Kai, Lu, Min ayo makan!" **-Teriak Kyungsoo dari arah dapur-**

"Iya bebeeeb!" **-Kai-**

"Ayo Lu kita makan-WADAAAAW!"

"Eh nape lu min?" **-Tanya Luhan khawatir-**

"Ludah lu berdua bikin gua jatoh! Jangan kabur lo Rusa gebleg!" **-Kesal Xiumin ditinggal kabur Luhan-**

.

.

 **Tbc**

* * *

 ** _Author Note (UpiSuandi)_** ** _: Gomawo yang udah mau baca apa lagi review FF abal-abal saya, maaf kalo emang gak sesuai harapan dan bikin kalian kecewa, ini saya bikin emang OOC karena ini semua emang bener-bener imajinasi dan pengalaman saya pribadi, jadi mohon maaf jika ada kata kasar dan gak enakin di hati. Dan buat pemilik akun ini, Sohib Gueh yang paling gua Saranghae, pokok nya Gomawo banget yang mau repot ampe encok buat publish ini FF. Dia juga suka bikin FF fluffy, dan rekomen banget buat dibaca meski dipublish nya hanya lewat blog/wattpad dia aja, tanya di kolom review ya yang mau alamat Blog nya dia. Dan untuk Readers-nim yang aqoeh cinta, saya minta review nya yaa, nerima kritik dan saran kok. Biar semangat saya buat ngelanjutin nya juga.. Gomawo_** ^.^

Mungkin udah cukup terbayar dengan cuap-cuap saya dengan yang di atas. Pokoknya RnR, agar terus berjalan syuting aktor-aktris kami yang paling berharga sejagat raya. Dan aku gaminta dia buat promosiin aku loh ya, wkwk serius ga bohong. Pendapat dia tentang respon chapter sebelumnya sudah bagus, jika respon melebihi dengan chapter dahulu, ia akan terus lanjutkan:)

FF ini harusnya sudah publish dari kemarin-kemarin, cuma sayanya sibuk banget jadi saya undur terus sampe benar-benar ada waktu luang yang pas juga *curcol. Jadi mohon maaf atas jika kalian menunggu lama.

Oke sekian.

See You Again~


	4. Chapter 3

**Title : Our Stories (Chapter 3)**

 **Author : Upisuandi**

 **Genre : Humor, LittleRomance, Humor, GS(Gender Switch) EXO for Uke.**

 **Rating : Teenlit/13+**

 **Cast :-HunHan (Oh sehun (19) & Xi Luhan (18) )**

 **-ChanBaek (Park Chanyeol (19) & Byun Baekhyun (18) )**

 **-KaiSoo (Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai (19) & Do Kyungsoo (18) )**

 **-SuLay (Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Suho (20) & Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay (18) )**

 **-ChenMin (Kim Jong Dae a.k.a Chen (19) & ****Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin (18) )**

 **-KrisTao (Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris (20) & Huang Zi Tao (18) )**

 **-Other Cast.**

 **Note Author :**

 ** _WARNING!_ Karya ini adalah Gender Switch, jika kalian tidak menyukai genre ini silahkan meninggalkan karya ini. Dan di sini tidak ada adegan 'tandakutip' selain yang mendominasi comedy~**

 **Saya ingin memberitahukan buat para reader, ini akun saya tetapi karya yang saya publish sekarang adalah bukan karya saya. Saya semata-mata hanya mempublish untuk permintaan teman seperjuangan saya yang sangat ingin mengetahui respons para reader atas karyanya. Dan nama author sudah saya tulis di paling atas. Thank You Full~**

 **Thanks for Review on Previous Chapter: aoisafitrixm, Kim Reon, DOHXO,** misslah.  
 **Terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan menulis review di karya ini :***

 **Dan satu lagi, post sebelumnya aku baru sadar ternyata ada satu review yang hilang. Sebagai gantinya aku tulis disini :** **doh,choco(titik jadi koma)**. **_Mian_ dan _Gomawoyo_.**

 **Summary :**

 _Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin bersahabat dengan Tao yang baru bergabung dengan mereka, setelah memutuskan untuk memasuki Universitas yang sama, ke-enam yeoja tersebut ternyata memiliki rejeki lebih disana. Apa saja rejekinya?_

* * *

 **©UpiSuandi**

 **Poor Lay**

* * *

Dua minggu semenjak Kris dan Chanyeol berkunjung ke Rumah Kyungsoo, ke-enam _yeoja_ yang berkawan itu mulai dekat dengan kedua teman JongIn tersebut, Terutama Baekhyun dan Tao yang kini mulai berani berdandan dan bertingkah sedikit centil jika kedua _namja_ -Yifan dan Chanyeol- datang berkunjung ke Rumah Kyungsoo.

Saat ini ke-enam _yeoja_ cantik tersebut sedang berkumpul di halaman kampus untuk sekedar bersantai karena mereka sudah menyelesaikan kelas terakhir, kecuali untuk Xiumin yang memiliki satu kelas lagi untuk kuis.

"Haah, kantin yuk! Laper niiih," **-Rengek Lay-**

"Gua mau langsung pulang aja deh," **-Tao-**

"Eh, ayok sekalian.. Lulu udah capek nih, otak nya udah kebakaran huft," **-Luhan-**

"Eh tapi Tao pulang nya sama Yifan Lu." **-Tao**

"Iya nih gua juga mau balik bareng Chanyeol," **-Baek-**

"Kyung, jangan bilang lu juga mau balik bareng Kai?!" **-Selidik Xiumin-**

"Emang gak mau balik kok, cuma ke kantin bareng Jong In aja." **-Kyungsoo-**

"Kok jomblo nya baru kerasa sekarang yaaa," **-Luhan-**

"Chanyeol!" **-Panggil Baekhyun-**

"Eh disini, hai _ladies!_ " **-Chanyeol-**

"Eh _gaes_ , gua sama Tao pulang duluan ya, bye!" **-Baek-**

"Bye!" **-Pamit Tao, Yifan dan Chanyeol-**

"Mau ke kantin bareng gak?" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Gak deh Kyung kita pisah aja, cukup gua berasap dengan kalkulus, gua gak mau botak gara-gara perang si JongTem sama Rusa Liar." **-Xiumin-**

"Ah iya juga ya, yaudah duluan ya.." **-Pamit Kyungsoo-**

"Tauk, kalo makin liar gua balikin ke komunitas elu di _Zoo_ sana!" **-Kai-**

"PESEK!" **-Luhan menatap tajam Kai-**

"Kantin yuuk, lafaarr.." **-Lay-**

"Yuk Ah!"

 ** _Kantin.._**

Luhan, Lay dan Xiumin mulai memakan makanan yang sudah mereka pesan. Kantin sedang ramai, namun mereka tidak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan Kai, mungkin mereka memilih _café_ depan kampus, pacaran kan enak nya yang sepi-sepi, eaak.

"Eh itu bukan nya _namja_ yang waktu itu elu liatin Lay!" **-Luhan-**

"Eh mana?" **-Xiumin-**

"Oh iya Lay, dia _namja_ yang elu suka kan?" **-Selidik Xiumin-**

"Eh..ng-nggak kok, ngasal deh." **-Bantah Lay-**

"OMO! _Yeoja_ yang waktu itu nyamperin lagi!" **-Luhan-**

 _'_ _Astagfirullah, nyesek! Kemaren aja belom sembuh_ _L_ _'_ _-Batin Lay-_

"Gue udah tau Lay, siapa sih nama nya, ho..ho..Maho?" **-Xiumin-**

"Demi JongTem yang nggak putih-putih! Elu naksir sama Maho Lay?" **-Luhan-**

"Ish bukan Maho! Suho!" **-Lay-**

"Eh iya, Lay gua dapet info nih, _mian ne_ gua pengen lu tau aja sebelum terlambat. Jadi.. _yeoja_ yang sama si Suho itu pacar nya Suho sendiri, dia baru jadian seminggu yang lalu, tapi mereka udah deket dari semester pertama mereka berdua. Ah iya, nama _yeoja_ nya kalo gak salah Irene.." **-Jelas Xiumin-**

 _Deg.._

 _Deg.._

 _'_ _nyeri nyeri nyeri moal menang di ubaran..'_

 _'_ _Yixing nyere hate Emaaakkk!'_

"Gua pulang duluan ya Lu, Min, Bye!" **-Lay-**

"Lha Lay-" **-Luhan berniat mengejar Lay-**

"Ssstt, biarin aja Lu, dia butuh waktu sendiri." **-Xiumin-**

"Bukan gitu! Trus yang bayar makanan ini siapa?!" **-Luhan-**

 _Gubrak!_

* * *

 ** _Yeoja Chatroom_**

· _LuCans a.k.a Luhan_

· _Baekkie a.k.a BaekHyun_

· _KyungKJI a.k.a Kyungsoo_

· _ZhangLay a.k.a Lay_

· _Xiuxiu a.k.a Xiumin_

· _PandaEmesh a.k.a Tao_

 **ZhangLay** : Gaes :(

 **Baekkie** : Kenapa? Luhan nakal ya? Bilang sini sama tante.

 **LuCans** : Enak aja, dasar Tante girang sepi bokingan! Asdfghjkl!

 **XiuXiu** : Jangan bilang gara-gara tadi.

 **PandaEmesh** : Eh ada apa sih? Tadi emang ada apa? Cerita dong.

 **KyungKJI** : Emak-emak rumpi dasar.

 **LuCans** : Si Maho punya pacar!

 **PandaEmesh** : Maho?

 **KyungKJI** : Suho Lu, Suho!

 **ZhangLay** : HUAAAA! RUSA BEGO! GUA KEPRET AYAN LU!

 **Baekkie** : Lohan! Kerjaan nya bikin anak orang mewek aja!

 **LuCans** : Ish Lulu kan denger nya Maho.

 **KyungKJI** : #KoinUntukLuhan #OperasiKebudeg-an

 **XiuXiu** : Nih ya langsung intinya aja, kemaren gua ketemu Si Suho jemput Irene di depan kelas nya, nah yang pas gua tanya temen gua, ternyata mereka baru aja pacaran.

 **PandaEmesh** : Oh si Irene bintang kampus itu? Kemaren gua juga ketemu yang pas pulang bareng YiFan dia sama cogans gitu, oh! Apa itu si Suho! OMAYA!

 **ZhangLay** : AAAAAAH! JANGAN DILANJUTKAN! BARBIE GAK KUAAAAT.

 **LuCans** : Lambaikan tangan Lay.

 **KyungKJI** : Luhan bogem gua mantep nih. **Lay** Tadi nya sih gua mau bilang sama JongIn kalo Lay suka sama Suho, biar ada bantuan dikit gitu dari JongIn. Etapi..

 **XiuXiu** : Kenapa gak bantuin gua deket sama si Chen?

 **Baekkie** : Chen mah cetek! Lu tinggal pake _hotpants_ sama bibir di gincu-in juga tepar dan belalai menegang.

 **KyungKJI** : Justru gua minta bantuan JongIn soalnya gua udah tau kalo tuh Irene nempel mulu ke si Holkay!

 **ZhangLay** : Gue harus gimanaaa?

 **LuCans** : Yaa gak gimana-gimana Lay, mau nyaingin Irene juga susah, dia cantik sangat bruh, miris -_-

 **Baekkie** : Ebuset Rusa gebleg! Kalo ngomong suka bener yaaa.

 **KyungKJI** : Iya juga sih, mereka berdua sekarang punya status yang gak bisa kita ancurin gitu aja, mau gak mau nunggu ampe Suho putus.

 **PandaEmesh** : Kasian, mup on aja gih.

 **XiuXiu** : He'em banyak yang nunggu pelukan elu Lay, jangan cuma ngarepin _namja_ yang udah punya gandengan buat kondangan.

 **ZhangLay** : AARGHH! SUHO BEGO! AWAS AJA GUA BAKAL BELI BONEKA SANTET BANTET BUAT ELU! GUA POTONG-POTONG GUA JADIIN SOSIS BAKAR BARU TAU RASA!

 **PandaEmesh** : Sereem -_-

 **LuCans** : Tanya Kyungsoo gih, siapa tahu dia jualan boneka santetnya.

 **KyungKJI** : RUSA EEK!

 **Baekkie** : Duh, kuatkan iman kami ya awoh.

 **XiuXiu** : Sekalian, gua jualan menyan nih.

* * *

Pagi ini Luhan memutuskan untuk _jogging_ di sekitar kompleks, alasan nya simple, diet! Karena kelima teman nya memiliki kelas pagi akhirnya dia sendiri tidak ada yang menemani. Beneran kerasa jomblo nya :(.

 _Jogging_ bikin capek! Baru 10 menit pertama berlari Luhan sudah ter engap-engap kek Ikan Lohan terdampar di teriknya pantai _Hawaii_ , sesaat dia ingin melanjutkan lari nya demi membasmi lemak jahat eh secara sengaja mata nya menangkap sosok abang-abang bubur langganan yang sering lewat depan komplek nya. Dan ini lah yang dia lakukan sekarang, mondar-mandir di depan gerobak Hijau Abang Sulam (Bukan ya, soal nya abang nya belom naik Haji) sambil mangap-mangap liat sate ucus (usus) bersanding dengan indah nya terhimpit oleh telur puyuh diselimuti bumbu kuning! Ah Lulu gak kuat! Bodo amat naik 5ons gak bikin Lulu kek Sumo siap tanding kan. Huahahaha *SmirkJahat.

 _Saat ini Luhan sedang Khusyuk menelan bubur nya, tanpa mengunyah pemirsah!_

Yeoja strong!

"Ehm, berapa bang?" **-Luhan-**

"10 dollar neng!" **-Kang Bubur-**

"Ebuset serius bang make dollar? Gahol amat." **-Luhan-**

"Iya dong, soal nya yang suka beli disini bule-bule yang suka berjemur neng." **-Kang Bubur-**

"Berjemur? Pantai dari mane bang? Ada juga kolam Lele yang udah lumutan punya pak RT noh!" **-Luhan-**

"Di lapangan futsal deket kantor Lurah neng, udah cepet bayar abang nya udah di telfon sama mas Albert nih, Raja minyak Arab." **-Kang Bubur-**

 _Keren amat Raja Minyak namanya Albert,_

 _Raja minyak juga sarapan bubur ya, sekalian aja cemilan nya kue Pancong.._

"Eh bang tapi Lulu gak punya dollar, Lulu juga lupa bawa uang. Bon ya bang, hehe" **-Luhan-**

"Aduh neng abang gak nerima Bon, tau sendiri orang sini sekali nya di kasih Bon malah nge-bon mulu gak bayar-bayar." **-Kang Bubur-**

"Ih Abang pelit amat, kita tuh harus berbagi bang sesama manusia, apalagi abang langganan bubur nya Ibu Lulu masa di kasih Bon sekali aja gak dikasih, abang mah pilih kasih ih, Wooyoung aja dikasih gratis mulu tiap hari, masa Lulu nggak? Lulu kan juga temen Wooyoung." **-protes Luhan-**

"Wooyoung kan anak saya neng," **-Kang Bubur-**

"Eh, hehe.." **-Luhan-**

"Bubur dia saya yang bayar bang," **-(?)-**

 _Eh, bala bantuan akhirnya datang juga.._

 _Cowo ganteng lagi, asek rejeki nomplok!_

"Bubur saya?" **-Luhan menunjuk diri sendiri-**

"Iya, berapa bang semua nya," **-(?)-**

"20 dollar Mas," **-Kang Bubur-**

"Ini, makasih ya.." **-(?)-**

"Mau pulang bareng?" **-(?)-**

 _Eh ngajakin pulang bareng segala?_

 _Ngajak ke KUA juga neng siap bang.._

"Eh iya, ayok." **-Luhan-**

Akhirnya Luhan pulang dengan seorang _namja_ tamfan yang berbaik hati mengeluarkan 10 dollar untuk bubur yang Luhan santap dan tidak Luhan bayar.

"Ayo saya antar pulang, sekalian mau tahu rumah kamu juga." **-(?)-**

"Eh, emang nya mau ngapain?" **-Luhan-**

"Mau nagih 10 dollar tadi," **-(?)-**

"Eh," **-Luhan-**

 _Kamfret! Gua kira mau modus.._

 _Taunya.. nagih utang, najis cowo medit! Etapi ganteng sih, hehe.._

"Sekalian buat ngapel juga, boleh kan?" **-(?)-**

 _Eh?_

 _Aduh mama ada calon menantu nih!_

"Ini rumah kamu?" **-(?)-**

"Eh iya, makasih ya udah nganter pulang. Ehm mau masuk dulu? Sekalian mau bayar 10 dollar yang tadi," **-Luhan-**

"10 dollar nya simpen aja buat malam minggu nanti, nanti aku main kerumah kamu, " **-(?)-**

"Eh?" **-Luhan-**

"Kamu gak sekolah?" **-(?)-**

"Mm, aku kuliah di _Sakura_ ada kelas nanti jam 10," **-Luhan**

"Oh sama dong, mau aku jemput?" **-(?)-**

"Eeehh?" **-Luhan-**

"Dari tadi eh eh mulu, yaudah ntar aku jemput ya, _Bye_..?" **-(?)-**

"Luhan!" **-Luhan-**

"Eh iya Luhan, aku Sehun!" **-Sehun-**

 ** _Sakura University_**

"Lu tadi berangkat bareng Baekhyun ya ?" **-Kai-**

"Ho'oh," **-Chanyeol-**

"Udah _confess_ belom?" **-Chen-**

"Udah semalem, hehe.." **-Chanyeol-**

"Njir nyosor aja lu, gua aja baru masang kuda-kuda nih," **-Yifan-**

"Buru _hyung_ _confess_! Keburu di patok ayam laen!" **-Chanyeol-**

"Lu kira Tao popan!" **-Yifan-**

"Okesip! Seblak Mpok Inem pulang ngampus, Okeh Chan!" **-Kai nagih PJ-**

"Nggak kapok mencret _hyung_?" **-Chen-**

"Tenan g Chen, tinggal agak banyakin kecap aja!" **-Kai-**

"TemSek oon! Kek Baso cuanki aja pake kecap segala." **-Yifan-**

 _Kai melihat seoonggok_ yeoja _yang sepertinya dia kenal.._

"Eh Xiumin!" **-panggil Kai-**

 _Mereka ber-empat berlari menghampiri Xiumin yang sedang terkulai lemah di loby.._

"Lu ngapain di sini?" **-Kai-**

"Gua tadi telat masuk kelas, jadi nya disuruh ngerjain soal ini, bantuin dong susah nih! " **-Xiumin-**

"Liat soal nya aja udah merinding, hii!" **-Chanyeol-**

"Ujian materi Aljabar gua gak remedial aja udah sujud syukur," **-Yifan-**

"Duh sesak nafas gua liat soal nya, eh tapi ada _dongsaeng_ gua tercintah nih, dia ahli masalah begituan," **-Kai memamerkan Chen-**

"Iya bener, apalah atuh gua mah beli telor lima biji aja ngitung nya pake kalkulator," **-Yifan-**

"Oon lu gak nanggung nanggung _hyung!_ " **-Kai-**

"Weis iya dong, Yifan gitu loh!" **-Yifan pamer-**

"Naga gebleg -_-" **-Chanyeol-**

"Eh beneran nih!" **-** **Xiumin berbinar-**

"Iya gak pake fulus , ikhlas dari hati yang terdalam, ya kan Chen?" **-Kai-**

"E-eh iya," **-Chen gugup nahan eek-**

"Nah kita tinggal dulu ya, _bye_ Chen, Xiumin!" **-Chanyeol-**

"Kalo Chen kebanyakan modus, tendang aja _lightsaber_ nya!" **-Yifan-**

"Kalo butuh nomor nya, bilang sama _hyung_ , kikik," **-Kai berbisik pada Chen-**

 ** _Other Side_**

"Sehun, aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya, kebelet nih!" **-Luhan-**

"Oh oke, Aku tunggu sini ya! Awas nyasar Lu!" **-Sehun-**

"Ish, aku udah gede Sehun!" **-Luhan-**

" _Hyung!_ " **-Sehun menyapa** ** _hyung-Nya_** **-**

"Oy, ngapain lu disini?" **-Chanyeol-**

"Lagi nunggu-" **-Sehun-**

"Ayo Hun aku udah selesai nih!" **-Luhan menghampiri Sehun-**

"Eh elu!" **-Kai nunjuk Luhan-**

 _"_ _ASTAGFIRULLAH_! Ya ampun, Gua kira penampakan!" **-Luhan-**

"Eh udah saling kenal ya," **-Sehun-**

"Luhan temen nya Kyungsoo, pacar Kai," **-Chanyeol-**

 _Pletak! (Kai menjitak Luhan!)_

"AWW TEMSEK SETAN! BENGKOK LAMA-LAMA KEPALA GUA LU JITAK-IN MULU! KALO NGAJAK BERANTEM AYO SINI LULU JABANIN!" **-Luhan-**

"Halah badan lembek kek lemper aja belagu!" **-Kai-**

"Jong In!" **-Sehun men-deathglare Kai-**

"LU LAGI NGAPAIN BISA SAMA RUSA GEBLEG INI HUN! ETDAH KETULARAN OON BARU NYAHO!" **-Kai-**

"PESEK GUBLUG! AWAS LO JANGAN LARI ITEM! SEPATU MELAYANG IDUNG LU ILANG JONG TEEEEEEEMMMM!" **-Luhan-**

 _Kepala Luhan penuh dengan bara api_

 _Luhan berlari mengejar Kai sambil menenteng sepatu kiri converse nya.._

 _Sehun sweatdorp_

"Biar aja Hun, kalo cape juga berhenti!" **-Yifan-**

"Haduh, pusing deh Coker (cowo keren) liatnya." **-Chanyeol-**

 ** _Kamar Lay.._**

 _Sepulang dari acara ngampus nya, Lay sedang terdampar lesu di atas kasur bermotif kuda bertanduk(Unicorn) nya yang berwarna Ungu, mungkin Kuda bertanduknya baru di talak ama suami nya jadinya doyan ama yang Ungu-ungu._

 _Kring..kriing_

 _Handphone Lay bordering indah nya.._

" _Yeobseyo!_ "  
 ** _"LAY!"_**

"Eh buset nyelon aja Lu!"

 ** _"_** ** _Hehe, nanti dateng kan ke rumah Baekhyun?"_**

"Males ah, lagi galon (Gagal Mup-On) Lu!"

 _ **"**_ _ **HA! BALON?! IH LAY UDAH GEDE JUGA MASIH AJA MAENAN BALON! NTAR LULU BELIIN DEH! DATENG YA SI BAEK MAU BIKIN SEBLAK KATANYA! "**_

"Mampus budeg nya kambuh, serah dah!"

 ** _"_** ** _Dateng ya Lay! Kalo gak dateng ntar Lulu sumpahin Si Maho jodoh ama Mbak Irene!"_**

"GUA SUMPAHIN BALIK JODOH LU MAMPET GAK DATENG- DATENG LU!"

 ** _"_** ** _Ih enak aja!- LAY DATENG YA! LULU SAMA UMIN KANGEN NIH SAMA LAY"_**

"EH ADA XIUMIN! YA AMPOON BARU TADI PAGI PIPIS BARENG UDAH KANGEN-KANGENAN AJA, IYA GUA DATENG!"

 **-Pip-**

 _'_ _Kuatkan batin hamba menghadapi kawan hamba ya awloh'_ ** _-Lay-_**

 ** _Rumah BaekHyun.._**

 _Rumah Baekhyun sedang sepi, Karena_ Appa-Oemma _nya sedang mengunjungi Hajatan saudara jauh keluarga Baekhyun, sebagai anak tunggal dan anak berbakti, Baekhyun memilih tidak ikut karena alasan untuk menjaga rumah dari serangan tuyul yang dari gossip beredar katanya suka mencuri Dollar, ya meski di Rumah-nya tidak menyimpan Dollar, namun Baekhyun tetap saja khawatir. Siapa tau Tuyul nya Khilaf maling_ EYELINER _anti aer limited edition miliknya. Itu gak boleh sampe terjadi, mau masang muka apa dia dihadapan Aa' Chanyeol nanti tanpa eyeliner? Omayaa._

 _Dan dengan alasan ingin menemani Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dkk datang untuk mengacak dan memporak porandakan_ Basecamp _mereka hari ini, dan dengan inisiatif terselubung juga Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengajak JongIn, Chanyeol dan kawan bangsat nya yang lain untuk datang berkunjung juga._

"Jong In bentar lagi dateng Baek," **-Kyungsoo-**

"Chanyeol juga kan?" **-Baekhyun-**

"Hooh, si Tao dateng bareng Yifan. Ada juga nanti si Sehun temen nya Kai juga dia cememew nya si Lulu," **-Kyungsoo-**

 _Ting Tong..(Suara bel)_

"Mereka dateng!" **-Baek-**

 _Grubug grubug!_

 _Ceklek_

"Hai Sayang!" **-Kai dengan muka mesumnya langsung meluk Kyungsoo-**

"Ehlah nih bocah kek Teletubies aja. Ayo masuk!" **-Baekhyun-**

"Eh Tao bareng Yifan _Oppa!_ Udah resmi belum nih." **-Kyungsoo-**

"E-eh," **-Tao gelagapan-**

"Tau nih _Hyung_ badan doang gede, makan doyan, masalah cewe aja Ciut, kalo gak niat tinggalin aja," **-Chanyeol-**

 _Yifan memasang wajah 'KAMPRET' untuk Chanyeol.._

"Cepet _Oppa_ resmiin, Tao juga banyak yang lirik lho," **-Baekhyun-**

"Noh _hyung_ gerak cepet, eh iya hampir lupa, Kyung Baek ini Sehun," **-Kai-**

"Oh ini cememew nya Si Lulu, wah tampan ya!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Nenek-nenek _rapper_ juga tau gantengan gua kemana-mana, tau ini si Sehun mau aja sama si Luhan, gua tau _fans_ elu gak sebanyak gua Hun tapi kalo putus asa gitu milih dikit napa, ngeri kebawa sesat itu rusa doang." **-Kai-**

 _Ting nong.. (Suara bel lagi)_

 _Ceklek_

"LAY!" **-Baekhyun-**

"Lagi ribut-ribut apa sih, lama amat bukain pintu nya! Wah rame banget!" **-Lay-**

"Lagi perkenalan sama calon nya Lulu nih, Sehun." **-Kyungsoo menunjuk Kea rah Sehun-**

"Oh _anyyeong_ _J_ _,_ eh Lulu sama Umin belum dateng ya. Oh iya _brother_ lu gak ikut Kai?" **-Lay-**

"Ikut, tapi nanti dateng nya sama Xiumin, lagi _fal in lop_ dia," **-Kai-**

"Lho Luhan gak bareng elu Hun?" **-BaekHyun-**

"Katanya sih duluan aja, katanya mau beli sesuatu." **-Sehun-**

 _Ting nong.. (Lagi-lagi bel)_

 _Ceklek_

"Eh udah rame ya! Nih tadi gua beli _syrup_ rambutan dulu." **-Xiumin-**

"Wah pas nih seger-seger, mana Lulu?" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Di belakang," **-Chen-**

"ASALAMMLEKUM," **-Luhan-**

"Waala- BUJU BUNENG LULU BAWA APAAN LU!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Ini nih si Lay minta di beliin balon masa, ngerepotin deh," **-Luhan-**

"NOH KAN _FEELING_ GUA BENER! GUA BILANG GALON LU BUKAN BALON!" **-Lay-**

"Eh?" **-Luhan-**

"Noh kan Umin bilang juga apa, Galon bukan Balon. Udah bener tadi Umin bawa galon yang dirumah, huh." **-Xiumin-**

"DEMI DEWA.." **-Kyungsoo-**

"GALON ITU GAGAL _MOVE ON_ BUKAN GALON AER! APALAGI BALON! YA _LORD_ GUA PUNYA TEMEN GAK NANGUNG NANGGUNG BIKIN PENING!" **-Lay-**

"HAHAHA, RUSA GEBLEG!" **-Kai-**

"TEMSEK!" **-Luhan-**

"Apa lu! Berani ama gua!" **-Kai melotot garang ke Luhan-**

"HUA MAMAAAA!" **-Luhan mewek-**

"Eh ribet dah kalo gini urusan nya mah!" **-Lay-**

"JONGIN!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"NANGIS SONO NGADU SAMA MAMAH! LAGIAN WAKTU NYA TIDUR SIANG JUGA MASIH AJA NGELAYAP!" **-Kai-**

"KAI!" **-Koor BaekYeol, ChenMin, TaoRis, dan Sehun-**

"HUA JONG IN! GUA SUMPAHIN MAKIN DEKIL LU- HUAAAA!" **-Luhan-**

"Ssst, jangan nangis Lu," **-Sehun memeluk Luhan-**

 _Kai mengambil balon-balon yang dibawa Luhan.._

 _Dan.._

 _Dor..dorr..dorr'_

"EH BUSET BUSET!" **-Yifan latah-**

"ASTAGFIRULLAH, KAGET BERBIE!" **-Lay-**

"EH MATI LU CURUT!" **-Latah Baekhyun-**

"TEMSEK GEBLEG! AAA GUA KESEL, SINI LU PESEK GUA GANTUNG LU DI POHON TOGE, MAYAT LU GUA MUTILASI GUA JUAL KE MAMANG BASO SEKOLAHAN!" **-Luhan-**

"GUA BANTU ELU HAN! ENAK AJA BIKIN BAEK BAEK GUA KAGET, GUA POTONG JUGA IDUNG PESEK LU BUAT TEMPAT NANCEPIN PENSIL DI MEJA BELAJAR BAEKHYUN!" **-Chanyeol**

"GUA MINTA BELALAI NYA AJA BUAT PAJANGAN KAMAR GUA!" **\- Yifan-**

"AAAAA KABOOOORRRR!" **-Kai melarikan diri-**

"Udah biarin aja, masak aja yuk, pasti pada laper." **-Kyungsoo-**

"Udah Hun biarin aja, Lulu _strong_ kok. Mending tolong beresin bekas balon- balon itu gih!" **-Baekhyun-**

"Gak bisa bayangin gua tiap ketemu rusuh mulu, haduh." **-Sehun pening-**

"Sabar ya Hun, biasa-in aja bentar lagi juga pada pulang kelaperan," **-Lay-**

"Chen, Bantu gua siapin piring ya soal nya ada di lemari atas," **-Baekhyun-**

"AYO GAES KITA MASAK!" **-Titah Kyungsoo-**

"Eh Lay, bener kan tadi lu itu mau nya Galon bukan balon?" **-bisik Xiumin-**

"YA ALLOH UMIN MASIH AJA DIBAHAS, RIBUT YUK!" **-Lay-**

.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

 _Note UpiSuandi: Maaf ya Sulay nya disimpen manis dulu_ _:)_ _. Maaf apdet nya lama, sempet ngalamin WriteBlock juga sih. Maapkeun abdi lamun ada Typo's dan maap juga kalo chap ini mengecewakan readers-nim, semoga tidak ya? Mohon Review nya yaa, nerima kritik dan saran_ _:)_ _. Saranghae.._

 **Jangan lupa RnR untuk berjalannya syuting kami. Dukungan kalian sangat berpengaruh terhadap karya ini.**

 **See You Again~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Title : Our Stories (Chapter 4)**

 **Author : Upisuandi**

 **Genre : Humor, LittleRomance, Humor, GS(Gender Switch) EXO for U ke.**

 **Rating : Teenlit/13+**

 **Cast :-HunHan (Oh sehun (19) & Xi Luhan (18))**

 **-ChanBaek (Park Chanyeol (19) &Byun Baekhyun (18) )**

 **-KaiSoo (Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai (19) & Do Kyungsoo (18) )**

 **-SuLay(Kim Jun myeon a.k.a Suho (20) & Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay (18))**

 **-ChenMin (Kim Jong Dae a.k.a Chen (19) & ****Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin (18) )**

 **-KrisTao (Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris (20) & Huang Zi Tao (18) )**

 **-Other Cast.**

 **Note Author :**

 **WARNING! Karya ini adalah Gender Switch, jika kalian tidak menyukai genre ini silahkan meninggalkan karya ini. Dan di sini tidak ada adegan 'tandakutip' selain yang mendominasi comedy~**

 **Saya ingin memberitahukan buat para reader, ini akun saya tetapi karya yang saya publish sekarang adalah bukan karya saya. Saya semata-mata hanya mempublish untuk permintaan teman seperjuangan saya yang sangat ingin mengetahui respons para reader atas karyanya. Dan nama author sudah saya tulis di paling atas. Thank You Full~**

 **Sebenarnya saya berniat ingin membalas review kalian di sini, tapi berhubung ini publish buru-buru jadinya saya hanya menampilkan nama kalian yang sudah pernah review pada chapter lalu. Mungkin next chapter, ya.**

 **Thanks For Review : Kim Reon, misslah, numupuu9394, MunaExoL.**

 **Terima Kasih banyak :***

 **Summary :**

 _Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin bersahabat dengan Tao yang baru bergabung dengan mereka, setelah memutuskan untuk memasuki Universitas yang sama, ke-enam yeoja tersebut ternyata memiliki rejeki lebih disana. Apa saja rejekinya.._

* * *

 **©UpiSuandi**

Persiapan Hari Kemerdekaan

* * *

.

"ASSALAMUALAIKUM!"

"Waalaikumsalam, eh Baekkie, ayo masuk!"

" _Ne, gamsahamnida Luhan Mama_ "

"Eh, _anyyeong_ Luhan Baba :)"

"Eh ada BaekHyun, nyari Luhan? Luhan masih molor tuh, samperin aja di kamar nya!"

"Oke, permisi,"

.

Grubug-grubug

BaekHyun berlari menuju lantai 2 rumah sahabat nya ini, lebih tepat nya menuju Kamar bercat hitam,kamar Luhan.

Cekrek..

Buset, masih molor! Padahal udah jam 10, sebenernya dia Rusa apa Kebo sih..

.

"LUHAAAN!"

"LU! WOY LUHAN!"

"Astagfirullah Baek, apa sih!"

"Minjem gunting kuku dong, hehe,"

.

Gubrak!

Luhan pikir bakal ada kabar baik gitu, kek Sehun dan keluarga nya ke rumah trus Luhan dipingit diminta buat jadi pendamping hidup- Oke itu khayalan liar pagi Luhan.

.

"Minjem gunting kuku doang gaya nya kek rentenir nagih utang! Di meja rias noh cari sendiri!"

"Aduh mana sih Lu, yang gua liat Cuma _Pocky_ sama bungkus _Silverqueen_ lu doang nih,"

"Eh, cari yang teliti mangkanya, gunting kuku nya gambar Rusa Baek, jangan-jangan lu gak tahu lagi gunting kuku tuh bentuk nya kayak apa,"

"Udah ketemu kok!"

"Gunting kuku lu emang kemana Baek?"  
"Gak tau, pulang kampung kali,"

"Eh?"

.

 **'GOOD MORNING EVRIBADEH! DI INFORMASIKAN UNTUK IKR SEMUA UNTUK HADIR RAPAT DALAM RANGKA MENYAMBUT HARI KEMERDEKAAN HARI SABTU NANTI, MAKA DARI ITU TEMAN-TEMAN YANG SAYA CINTAI DAN SAYANGEH DIMOHON KEHADIRAN NYA DI BASECAMP BIASA MALAM INI JAM SETENGAH 7 MALAM, SAYA WAKIL KETUA IKR TAMPAN UNDUR DIRI, TERIMAKASIH…EH ABANG! BELI SOMAY NYA GOCENG GAK PAKE PARE, SAOS NYA DIKIT AJA!'**

Oh oke yang lagi ngomong pake Toak barusan itu Yifan, ketua IKR kompleks. Dan untuk bagian terakhir itu, memang Yifan tidak menyadari jika _MICROFON_ yang dia pegang erat itu masih menyala, biarin aja! Yifan emang gitu, malu-malu in nya gak nanggung. Yegak -_-

 ** _Kamar Lulu_**

"Wakil IKR? Yifan bukan sih? Kok ogeb ya?!" **-BaekHyun-**

"Bukan nya emang dari sananya gitu ya Baek, eh ke Masjid yuk!" **-Luhan-**

"Ya ampun, ada angin muson apa lu ngajak gua ke masjid, tumben," **-BaekHyun-**  
"Mau beli somay! Itu si Yifan lagi di masjid kan?" **-Luhan-**

 _'_ _Gua paketin juga nih Rusa ogeb ke Afrika'_ **-Baek ngebatin-**

 ** _Rumah Kim Family_**

"Itu temen kamu Jong yang make Toak Masjid pagi-pagi?" **-Kim's Father-**

"Temen Chen," **-JongIn-A**

"Lho, Yifan kan temen elu juga kan _hyung_ ," **-Chen-**

"Oh itu si Yifan? Aduh ganteng-ganteng kok ceroboh sih, mau manggil tukang Somay kok bukan nya liat dulu _microfon_ nya udah _off_ apa belum," **-Kim's Mother-**

"Kalo pinter gak seru Ma, Ganteng ceklis, masa pinter nya ceklis juga, kalah dong yang lain, lagipula Yifan tuh bukan ceroboh mah, emang Oon dari lahir _,_ " **-Kai-**

"Lha masih mending Yifan ganteng nya ada, kamu Kai? Ganteng ala kadarnya. Pinter? Naik kelas aja udah Alhamdulillah," **-Kim's Father-**

"BUAHAHAHAHAHA," **-tawa nista Kim's Mother dan Chen-**

"Papa KOK GITU SIH? NYESEL PUNYA ANAK KAYAK AKU?" **-Kai-**

"Nggak, malah Papa bangga, kamu yang kayak gak ada aura positif nya aja udah bisa manjain anak orang, Cantik lagi. Kamu kapan Chen?" **-Kim's Father-**

 **.**

Kai bangga..

Nepok-nepok dada..

Menatap Chen dengan tampang -Cemen Lo-!

.

"E-eh? Mm.."

"Chen lagi ngincer biduan langganan nya Kelurahan Pa! Itu lho SeolHyun!" **-Kai-**

"Ih, nggak! Bohong Pa! Chen udah gak suka lagi kok!" **-Chen panik-**

"Aduh SeolHyun kan janda Chen, punya anak satu lagi, kayak udah sanggup biayain anak 5 aja sok-sok an mau nge-gaet Biduan Janda," **-Kim's Mother-**

"HA! YANG BENER MA!" **-Koor Chen dan Kai-**

Tepat jam setengah tujuh malam di sebuah ruangan cukup besar yang biasa di pakai untuk kegiatan kompleks masih sepi, hanya terdapat beberapa Remaja kompleks saja yang sudah datang, itu juga mereka ternyata memiliki niat terselubung untuk datang lebih awal, ketemuan sama gebetan atau pacar. Remaja yang lainnya mungkin masih ngedelosor (?) santai di atas pulau kapuk masing-masing, nama nya juga anak muda, kalo belom diancem bakal dibakar rumah nya mah gak bakal bangkit meski Cuma napak kaki di lantai doang geh!

Tepat jam tujuh kurang 15 menit, seluruh anggota dari IKR kompleks sudah hadir untuk menghadiri acara rapat mereka, termasuk deretan kompleks JongIn dan Kyungsoo dkk. Joonmyeon sebagai ketua IKR mulai membuka acara rapat tersebut.

"Hmm, Langsung aja deh ya. Karena Sabtu nanti adalah hari kemerdekaan, seperti biasa kita akan mengadakan Lomba untuk warga kompleks, seperti biasa pula saya akan membagi-bagi tugas untuk kalian agar semua nya dapat terlaksana dengan sempurna, tolong dengarkan baik-baik,"

"-Yifan, Chen, Bobby belanja untuk keperluan Lomba, uang nya minta ke Kyungsoo sebagai bendahara, jangan lupa rincian belanjaan nya jangan dibuang untuk bukti,"

"Jangan di pake ngebaso bertiga _Hyung!_ " - **Celetuk Chanyeol-**

"Tukang baso nya nanti nagih ke rumah elu Chan!" **-Bobby-**

"Korup Serebu denda Sepuluh Rebu!" **-Suho-**

"Idih rugi Bandar! Belum dosa yang ditanggung, apes!" **-Chen-**

"JongKook, JinHwan, Jimin, Chanyeol, JB, Jackson, Kai bagian masang umbul-umbul. Sehun, JaeHyun nanti kalian yang mencatat warga yang ingin mengikuti lomba,"

"Ih, _hyung_ masa gua bagian yang panas-panas an sih, lu gak kasian sama gua? Percuma aja gua selama ini mendem dirumah kek tape fermentasi, udah mendingan dikit langsung di caplok sama ultraviolet, _huh_!" **-Kai-**

"Udah lah Kai, makin item makin seksi tauk!" **-Chanyeol-**

 **.**

Jimin yang sedang makan lontong dari kotak konsumsi pun keselek mendengar Kai dipuji Seksi..

.

"Seksi gigi-nya! kan _Glowing In the Dark_ tuh!" **-Sehun-**

"Sehun! Belom pernah digaplok sama _swallow_ Korea Dua ratus rebuan ya!" **-Kai-**

" _Swallow_ dapet beli di warung gua juga sok Korea-korea an," **-JinHwan-**

"Ngutang gak Hwan?" **-Chanyeol-**

"Nggak, Cuma kurang dua rebu aja, itu juga udah emak gua amal jariyah kan," **-JinHwan-**

"Buka aib gua aja Luh! Lagian lu promosi di BBM tu _swallow_ Lima Belas Rebu, eh yang pas gua kewarung lu malah naek jadi Tujuh Belas Rebu," **-Kai-**

"Aduh kenapa jadi pada bahas sandal kumuh rakjel itu _eoh,_ " **-Suho-**

 **.**

JoonMyeon kalo songong nya kambuh suka gitu emang, minta di begal pake silet tiger karatan yang beli di warung JinHwan, eak promosi lagi..

.

"Gua bagi tugas lagi ya, untuk para kaum hawa yang saya _Johahae_ dan _Saranghae_ kalian nanti bikin minuman dan makanan ringan untuk kaum adam yang bekerja nanti, dan seperti biasa kita sarapan pagi Bubur Ayam Bang Sulam, Ayah Wooyoung. Wooyoung- _ah_ nanti bilang sama Ayah kamu ya _,_ untuk rincian tagihan nya kamu bisa memberitahukan nya pada saya dan Bu Bendahara Ny. Kyungsoo. Oke!" **-Suho-**

"Makanan ringan nya apa dulu nih _Hyung?_ Kalo Chiki Jaguar sama Momogi Coklat kek tahun kemaren Ogah gue!" **-JoongKook-**

"Tenang _Saeng_ , uang kas kita sudah lumayan, lagian _Your Father,_ Pak Lurah ngasih uang tambahan yang lumayan lah, jadi makanan nya bisa yang lebih bergizi dikit," **-Suho-**

"Yang elitan dikit atuh, kek _Sushi_ sama _Pancake_ dengan taburan kacang almond," **-Kai-**

"Kek pernah ngerasain _Sushi_ aja lu Kai, Mie Sarimie isi Dua aja," **-Chanyeol-**

"Itu mah emang perut lu aja minta di isi penuh Chan, Tahu bulat?" **-JinHwan-**

"Di goreng dadakan.." **-Sehun-**

"Lima Ratusan.." **-Chen-**

"WAKWAW!" **-Bobby-**

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Eh serius nih mau makan sama minum nya apa, kan buat makan siang tuh, enak nya kan yang seger-seger tuh, trus makanan nya yang pedes asem kecut gitu nikmat kali ya," **-Suho-**

"Es Buah!" **-JoongKook-**

"Gua suka gaya Lo Kook!" **-Chanyeol-**

"Cukup ga Kyung uang nya kalo minum nya Es Buah?" **-Suho-**

"Cukup sih _Oppa,_ kalo boleh saran makan siang nya Nasi, sayur asem, sambel gitu kan seger tuh, mau gak nih?" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Aduh Beb jadi laper nih, slurp," **-Kai ngeces bayangin Sayur asem bikinan Kyungsoo-**

"IH JOROK! LUDAH LU KENA MUKA GUA ITEM!" **-BaekHyun-**

"Eh,"

"Enak tuh _Hyung_ kayak nya siang-siang makan sayur asem, trus minum nya es buah yang manis seger, aduuhhh lapeer," **-Jackson-**

 **.**

 **'** **KRUYUKKK'**

Suara cacing demo pun bergema dengan serempak di ruangan tersebut, oh sayur asem dan Es Buah, _You make me Crazy yeah~_

.

"OKE FIX, KARNA LUSA SUDAH SABTU. MULAI BESOK KITA SUDAH HARUS BERGERAK, SEBAGAI LANGKAH AWAL, BESOK PAGI KITA HARUS SENAM BERSAMA TERLEBIH DAHULU, AGAR ENCOK DAN REMATIK TIDAK MENYERANG DISAAT KITA BERTUGAS, MENGERTI!" **-Suho-**

"MENGERTIIII.."

"AH BESOK PAGI BISA LIAT YANG NONJOL-NONJOL, HIHIHI." **-Kai-**

.

PLETAK! Kyungsoo mengeplak Kai dengan Buku Kas yang lebar nya cem buku rapot SMA..

.

"Mesum! Liat Melon gede dikit aja langsung ngeces gak karuan," **-Kyungsoo-**

"Aih tenang aja sayang, meski pun banyak yang lebih besar, punya kamu yang kualitas unggulan, suer deh!" **-Kai-**

"Cih, gombal!"

 _._

Yang bersuara barusan itu Luhan, Bukan Kyungsoo, meski Kyungsoo juga panas membara sih dibilang melon nya kualitas unggulan, kek bibit taneman cabe aja pake unggulan segala.

.

"SIRIK AJA LU!" **-Kai-**

" _SORRY_ AJA LAYAW~ , KYUNGSOO JUGA MABOK DENGER GOMBALAN TIDAK BERMUTU DARI ELU, HIH!" **-Luhan-**

"Lu kira gua bis Kopaja ampe bikin Kyungsoo mabok gitu," **-Kai-**

"EH! Udah berantem nya, sebelum pulang lebih baik kita mampir ke Masjid untuk Shalat Isya' berjama'ah, oke _guys!_ " **-Suho-**

"SIAPA YANG JADI IMAM?" **-Sehun-**

"CHANYEOL!"

"WOOYOUNG AJA BIAR NANTI BUBUR NYA BERKAH!"

"KAI AJA BIAR OTAK NYA GAK KONSLET LAGI!"

"JACKSON AJA YANG BARU KHATAM JUZ'AMMA"

"CIE..CIEE JACKSON MAU QUR'AN CIEE..MOTONG AYAM KAMPUNG INI MAH!" **-BaekHyun-**

 **.**

Ini cewek satu emang gak ada dua nya, kalo kawan nya yang lain Cuma mesam mesem karna pusing liat pertengkaran orang manly, kalo dia ikut bertarung, keren broh!

.

"JOONGKOOK JUGA BARU KHATAM QUR'AN!" **-Jimin-**

"WAAA SERIUS KOOK?" **-Chen bertanya semangat-**

"Qur'an Juz 1 _Hyung_ , hehe." **-cengir Joongkook-**

.

Yaaaahhhh dikira khatam 30juz… dikit lagi udah masuk criteria suami idaman tuh.. para gadis dan uke pun tergulai lemah..

.

"YIFAN _HYUNG_ AJA!"

"EBUSET! IQRO AJA NGULANG 3 KALI!" **-Chanyeol-**

 **.**

'Sial nih Yoda, buka aib gua di depan cewe-cewe. Mana ada neng Zitao lagi'

Itu lah yang ada di fikiran Yifan sekarang dengan asap mengepul di atas rambutnya..

Yifan menggulung kertas proposal yang tebal nya 5cm, lalu..

Pluk..

.

"AAWWW _HYUNG_!" **-itu suara** **desahan** **kesakitan Chanyeol-**

"Udah lah Suho aja, lagian dia baru aja jadian, pasti _mood_ nya lagi bahagia tuh," **-Kai-**

 **.**

Muka lay mendadak merah padam, lubang hidung nya terdapat kepulan asap

Tanduk Unicorn nya pun ikut muncul..

Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang berada di sebelah kanan kiri Lay mem-pukpuk pundak Lay, sabar yaa mbak pemegang tiket syurgaa..

Yang pas ketemu Kai diakhirat nanti, dorong aja si Kai yang pas di jembatan _Shirotol mustaqiem_ (kalo salah tulisan nya maap ya J)

.

"CIE _HYUNG_ UDAH PUNYA PACAR, SIAPA?"  
" _HYUNG_! PJ!"

"TENANG GAES, KALIAN BAKAL DAPET PJ DARI SUHOLKAY! YAITU ESKRIM MAGNUM GOLD.." **-Kai-**

"Ah masa itu doang!" **-Protes Chen-**  
"Dengerin dulu sambungan nya… ESKRIM MAGNUM GOLD SATU LUSIN!" **-Kai-**

"WAAAAA…" **-sorak gembira anggota IKR kecuali Sang Ketua, Suho-**

.

Suho semaput ternyata..

.

 ** _Jum'at Pagi (06:00).._**

Sesuai janji sebelum nya, pagi ini anggota IKR akan mulai melakukan kegiatan untuk acara kemerdekaan Sabtu besok, saat ini para remaja kompleks sudah berkumpul di lapangan yang biasa dipakai bermain bola para lelaki untuk senam pagi ini, kata Suho sih biar gak encok, padahal Dia sama Yifan doang yang ngalamin encok-nya, kenapa yang lain dibawa-bawa coba -_- . Senam pagi ini juga di jadikan ajang pamer _tank top_ dan _hot pants_ warna-warni ngejreng para cewek yang bikin mata buaya darat kurang belaian cem Kai berasa tersiram air Gunung Salak, sumber mata aer Aqua eak. Yang bikin adem sih bukan warna ngejreng nya, lebih ke tonjolan atas bawah yang terjetak jelas. Termasuk BaekHyun dkk yang emang badan nya udah pada _S-Line_ , bikin pemandangan lebih bermakna dan berfaedah.

Karena pelatih nya itu pelatih senam Ibu-ibu kompleks yang berpenampilan seperti wanita tetapi memiliki batang dan jakun di tenggorokkan, jadi nya gini, repot, ribet, lama! Katanya pelatih nya mau dandan dulu soal nya yang dilatih senam pagi ini banyak brondong _fresh_ dan masih bersegel. Selama nunggu, Suho dan Yifan nyiapin _sound_ gede buat lagu nya nanti, yang lain ada yang pemanasan, ada yang ngobrol, ada yang ngegosip kek Baekhyun dkk ini yang lagi ngetawain JinHwan karena kerak iler nya masih nempel di pipi kanan nya, selain itu sebagian juga ada yang sarapan dulu, kayak Kai gebleg dan pengikut nya JoongKook ini, mau senam malah sarapan gorengan 6 biji pake cabe rawit lagi, mungkin nanti yang pas tengah-tengah senam mereka udah memisahkan diri nyari toilet, padahal kan abis Senam nanti bakal makan Bubur Ayam Ayah Wooyoung.

"Ehm permisi, boleh minjem Luhan nya sebentar?" **-Sehun-**

"Eciee, Yaudah gih sono! Ayo Lu sono! Hush hush!" **-Xiumin malah ngusir-**

 **.**

Sehun menarik Luhan dari kawanan nya menghindari keramaian..

Aduh masa pagi-pagi udah mau modus aja sih..

Ngomong-ngomong Sehun ganteng banget Pagi ini, padahal Cuma pake Kaos putih sama celana _training_ item..

Duh, dag-dig-dug-serr

.

"Pakai ini Lu!" **-Sehun menyerahkan Kemeja biru dongker Nya-**

"Ha!"

"Pakai ini Lu, itu _tank-top_ sama _hot pants_ kamu ketat banget."

"Eh, Masa si Hun?"

"Iya, temen cowok aku tadi pada ngomongin kamu sama cewek yang lain tauk, pemandangan banget. Emang sih adem kayak gitu, tapi gak baik apalagi kamu masih polos gini, kamu mau di grepe-grepe pedhofil kek JongIn?"

.

Luhan merinding..

Liat nya aja udah pengen nabok apalagi di grepe-grepe sama tuh cicak item..

Hiiiii…

.

"Lu? Lu?"

"Eh,"

"Jangan bengong Lu, cepet pakai kemeja nya,"

"Tapi nanti gerah yang pas senam nyaa,"

"Ntar aku kipasin,"

"Ih modus! Tapi makasih ya Hun!"

"He'em, kancingin semua kancing nya,"

"Iyaaa Sehun.."

"Nah gitu kan cantik.."

"Sehun, ini gede banget,"  
"Oh iya ya, sini aku gulung tangan nya,"

.

Aduh, tangan Sehun mulus banget kena tangan gue..

Senam belum mulai, udah senam jantung duluan gue..

Aduh aduh Mama, _ottokhae.._ **-Batin Luhan-**

.

Setelah senam selesai, para pemuda-pemudi tersebut mulai membubarkan diri untuk mandi biar wangi, jangan lupa gosok gigi biar gebetan gak pada lari. Setelah mandi mereka pun berkumpul kembali dilapangan yang sama untuk sarapan bersama Bubur Ayam Ayah Wooyoung, dan dugaan sebelum nya benar, Kai dan JoongKook yang sarapan 5 biji cabe rawit dengan gorengan itu mulai mules-mules gak karuan, yang pas makan Bubur pun gitu, meski mencret nya udah berhenti tetep aja Kai dan JoongKook kapok, sampe bubur jatah mereka gak mereka kasih sambal malah kecap yang dibanyakin ampe itu Bubur Ayam berasa Bubur SumSum, kalo kata teori Kim JongIn sih kecap nya untuk menetralkan mencret tadi pagi.

"Tadi lu make kemeja nya Sehun ya Lu?" **-Lay-**

"Eh iya.." **-Luhan-**

"Wii romantis banget, ah jadi keinget mantan gebetan kan," **-Lay-**

"Sabar, ada waktu nya lu nemuin gebetan baru, harus ikhlas meski nanti bukan Suho jodoh elu," **-BaekHyun-**

"Duh gak usah sebut merek napa Baek, malu," **-Lay-**

"Biarin, biar Suho denger sekalian, biar peka!" **-BaekHyun-**

"Mending peka, kalo malah ilfill? Kan dia udah punya pacar," **-Luhan-**

"Eh iya juga sih, udah ah jangan di bahas lagi, kasian bubur Lay ntar malah asin," **-Tao-**

"Udah jangan mewek dong!" **-BaekHyun-**

"Gimana gak mewek! Bubur gua di comot diem-diem sama tuh Rusa!" **-Lay-**

"Eh, hehe.. Laper Lay," **-Luhan nyengir-**

3 jam kemudian, kini semua telah bekerja gotong royong menyelesaikan tugas yang sudah dibagi Suho sebelum nya. JongKook, JinHwan, Jimin, Chanyeol, JB, Jackson, Kai sedang memasang umbul-umbul, kali ini kebagian deret kompleks Kyungsoo yang dipasang umbul-umbul nya. Untuk bagian deret ini memang sengaja Kai dan Chanyeol lama-lama in sekalian mau ketemu kekasih hati, dan para cewek lagi mempersiapkan makan siang dirumah Kyungsoo, Bu bendahara.

"Eh ada Jongtem! Mau ngapain lu ngintip-ngintip, bintitan baru tau rasa!" **-Luhan-**

"Ya elah, gua ngarep Kyungsoo, malah elu yang dateng!" **-Kai-**

"Jodoh kali!" **-Chanyeol-**

"Idiiww, Ikan Cupang gua lebih menarik di banding JongIn!" **-Luhan-**

"Kai! Udah selesai mencret nya?" **-Baekhyun-**

"Lhaa ini lagi satu cabe ikut-ikutan keluar, Kyungsoo mana?" **-Kai-**

"Mau ngapain lu nyari Kyungsoo! Dia lagi fokus masak, jangan ganggu! Ngeri anyep tuh sayur asem abis liat elu," **-Luhan-**

"Sayur asem nya jadi makin kecut nanti!" **-BaekHyun-**

"Dasar Duo Cabe!" **-Kai-**

"Eh Chanyeol, kamu haus ga?" **-BaekHyun-**

"Iya nih, temen-temen yang lain juga pada haus, minta air dingin boleh?" **-Chanyeol-**

"Oh boleh-boleh, ntar ya aku ambilin!" **-Baek semangat 45-**

"KASIH SYRUP JUGA BOLEH BAEK!" **-Kai-**

"SYRUP SIANIDA YA KAI!" **-Luhan berlari kedalam rumah Kyungsoo-**

"LOHAAAN! UNTUNG CEWE!" **-Kai-**

"Kalo cowo kenapa Kai? Berani ngajak berantem?" **-Chanyeol-**

"Nggak sih," **-Kai-**

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **UpiSuandi :** _Tolong beri pendapat kalian tentang fanfic ini di kolom review yaa.. takut nya mengecewakan chingu semuaa, jika ada salah kata dan perkataan yang menyinggung perasaaan mohon dimaafkan yaaaa._

 **RnR!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Title : Our Stories (Chapter 5)**

 **Author : Upisuandi**

 **Genre : Humor, LittleRomance, Humor, GS(Gender Switch) EXO for Uke.**

 **Rating : T++/17+**

 **Cast :-HunHan (Oh Sehun (19) & Xi Luhan (18) )**

 **-ChanBaek (Park Chanyeol (19) & Byun Baekhyun (18) )**

 **-KaiSoo (Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai (19) & Do Kyungsoo (18) )**

 **\- SuLay (Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Suho (20) & Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay (18))**

 **\- ChenMin (Kim Jong Dae a.k.a Chen (19) & **

**Kim Minseok a.k.a Xiumin (18) )**

 **\- KrisTao (Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris (20) & Huang Zi Tao (18) )**

 **\- Other Cast.**

 **Note Author : WARNING! Karya ini adalah Gender Switch, jika kalian tidak menyukai genre ini silahkan meninggalkan karya ini. Dan di sini tidak ada adegan 'tandakutip' selain yang mendominasi comedy~**

 **Answer Review Chap. 5 dari author UpiSuandi :**

 **1. DOHXO : "Aduh Thank You, emang paling enak bacanya malem-malem butuh hiburan. Thanks review nya yaa"**

 **2. seulli : "Iya nih author juga ngerasa ini ff kurang nampol gimana gitu, maaf ya masih amatir belom bisa nyaingin yg udah senpai-nim xixixi. Thanks review nya yaa"**

 **3. han7 : "Iya nih lupa moment luhan jungkook nya, makasih ya saran nya, untuk chap.5 udah ada moment sehun panas2an kok. Thanks review nya yaa"**

 **4. misslah : "Ah makasih ya, ini udah di next, baca ya jangan lupa reviewnya juga. Thanks review nya yaa"**

 **Saya ingin memberitahukan buat para reader, ini akun saya tetapi karya yang saya publish sekarang adalah bukan karya saya. Saya semata-mata hanya mempublish untuk permintaan teman seperjuangan saya yang sangat ingin mengetahui respons para reader atas karyanya. Dan nama author sudah saya tulis di paling atas. Thank You Full~**

 **Summary :**

 _Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin bersahabat dengan Tao yang baru bergabung dengan mereka, setelah memutuskan untuk memasuki Universitas yang sama, ke-enam yeoja tersebut ternyata memiliki rejeki lebih disana. Apa saja rejekinya.._

* * *

 **©UpiSuandi**

 _Don't Be Mad, ma friend.._

* * *

 **"** **OKE.. PERLOMBAAN SELANJUTNYA ADALAH BALAP KARUNG PUTRI! SILAHKAN PARA PESERTA LOMBA UNTUK MEMPERSIAPKAN DIRI!"**

Itu suara Chen yang didaulat oleh sang _leader_ Suho untuk menjadi MC acara perlombaan tahun ini, tadinya sih Suho mau nunjuk Sehun atau Kai buat jadi MC, tapi karena Sehun yang belum lulus sensor buat ngomong 'S' dan tingkah absurd Kai yang bukan nya Buka acara, malah ngajak dangdutan Kereta Malam, akhirnya Suho milih yang agak kaleman dikit meski harus sabar karena celah lobang kepala _Microfon_ nya sekarang penuh remah gorengan yang Chen comot tiap menit, bikin jatah konsumsi buat panitia ludes dalam 15 menit tanpa remahan tersisa, Miris.

"Baek, tumben Luhan mau Balap Karung?" **-Lay-**

"Lagi diet kali, kan lumayan tuh loncat-loncat mangkas kalori betis satpam-nya!" **-Baekhyun-**

Luhan yang udah ketar-ketir keringet dingin itu mulai memandang karung yang teronggok lemas di atas tanah dengan garis _finish_ nan jauh disana, gak tau kenapa Luhan berasa perjalanan _start-finish_ nya kek perjalanan mau Umroh, pake selametan dulu ngundang anak yatim minta restu biar perjalanan lancar amat sentosa, ditambah lagi panggilan alam buat Boker nya udah meraung-raung nyuruh Luhan buat nyari jamban secepatnya, aduh kalo gini Lulu nyesel naro nama di Lomba Balap Karung, coba aja kalo si Yuju (Cewe yang suka sama JungKook dan nganggep Luhan saingan nya) gak berkoar-koar di _pesbuk_ _"Luhan itu cewe Lemah letoy, Balap karung ama gua waktu TK aja nangis duluan, padahal karung nya rapih belom disentuh pula. Idiwww"_ yang bikin Luhan tengsin setengah mati, meski yang dikatakan Yuju emang bener sih.

.

 **"** **OKEY LEDIIIISS! IKUTIN ABA-ABA GUA YA! BERSIAAAAP!"**

 _'_ _Aduh mamah, seret Lulu pulaaaang!'_ _ **-jeritan hati Luhan 1-**_

 **"** **SATOOOOOOOOO.."**

 _'_ _Sial, boker nya gak bisa diajak kelompokan nih! Batu mana batu!'_ _ **-jeritan hati Luhan 2-**_

 **"** **DUAAAAA, CIE UDAH MENGAP MENGAP NUNGGU GUE NGOMONG TIGA CIEEE.."**

Yang pas Luhan udah clingak clinguk sana sini nyari Batu yang bisa dikantongin, samar-samar dia denger suara yang bikin jantung dag dig dug ser, yang bikin nih cuaca nyentrong berasa lagi mendung, adeeem banget.

"LUHAN SEMANGAT!" **-SEHUN-**

 **"** **TIGA!"**

GEDEGUG..GEDEBUG..

"AYO EUNBI! LO PASTI BISA!"

"YERIN BEBEB! SEMANGAAAT!"

"KAI! NGAPAIN LO DISITU! ITU BUAT CEWE BEGO!"

"XIUMIN SALAH KARUNG! ITU PUNYA ABANG PEMULUNG! ABANG NYA NYARIIN NIH! BALIK GECEEEE!"

 **"** **AYO UMIN! SEMANGAT! KALO MENANG SPESIAL BAKPAO ISI SAMYANG TANPA PORMALIN BUAT LO!"** Itu suara Chen..

"LOHAN! SENDAL GUA MANA ANJER!"

"LULUUUU! AI LAP YU BEYBEEEHH!" **-yang ini suara JungKook-**

"Hmm, JongKook! BELOM PERNAH DISODOK PAKE BATANG PANJAT PINANG YA!" **-yang ini Sehun-**

.

 **BRUG!**

 **.**

"ANJER LOHAAAN!"

Itu suara Kai yang panik liat Luhan yang tiba-tiba jatoh, padahal gak ada main senggol bacok atau badai topan di arena lomba, kayak nya sih dia kesandung batu yang dia kantongin sendiri buat nahan boker-nya yang udah kebelet. Noh kan Luhan jadi makin nyesel dan kesel, udah di _pesbuk_ dibikin malu, eh di dunia nyata malah malah bikin malu sendiri, duh pasti nanti gebetan-gebetan Luhan pada _ilfill_ deh, apalagi Sehun, hmmz.

Tapi ternyata dugaan Luhan salah, buktinya Sehun yang ngeliat langsung kejadian jatohnya Luhan langsung sigap gendong Luhan dan dia bawa ke area aman buat pacaran, eh salah maksud nya ngobatin luka. Aduh ingin rasanya Luhan ngejerit-jerit cem perawan yang minta di enaena ama sugar daddy trus digagahin- oke ini mulai ngelantur.

"Kalo gak biasa jangan maksa ikut Lu," **-Sehun-**

"Tapi aku malu Hun," **-Luhan udah gemeteran mau mewek-**

"Malu? Jagan dengerin apa kata orang, jangan maksain diri, jadinya malah parah kan.." **-Sehun-**

"Hiks aku kan ta-hks-kut di-hks- _bully_ hun," **-Luhan mewek-**

"Siapa sih yang _bully_ kamu? Panggil aku, kasih tau siapa orang nya, kalo kamu takut kita hadepin berdua. Udah jangan nangis-cup cup, aku ambil kotak obat dulu ya.." **-Sehun-**

"Hmm."

Aduh, aqua mana aqua… panassss!

.

 ** _Side Story_**

"Chan, tolong ambilin sendal gua sih maap," **-BaekHyun-**

"Sendal? Sendal lu emang kabur kemana?" **-Chanyeol-**

"Dipake ama Rusa Cimahi tadi, lagian mau Lomba bukan nya make sandal jepit malah make _wedges_ , berasa mau kondangan kali," **-BaekHyun-**

"Sabar Baek, si Luhan lagi kena musibah dia," **-Kyungsoo-**

"Oh berarti di arena Balap karung ya? Yauda tunggu sini ya aku ambilin," **-Chanyeol-**

"Hu'um"

"Untung si Sehun cepat tanggap buat gendong, ngeri kekilir aja. Lagian batu sih, dibilang jangan masih aja nekat," **-Lay-**

"Ya masih agak wajar sih, lagian si Yuju berkicau buka aib orang di medsos, sembrono!" **-BaekHyun-**

"Oh si Yuju masih dendam gegara JungKook kesemsem ama Lohan nih? Yaelah JungKook, ngeluarin ingus aja belom bisa sok-sok gagah direbutin dua cewe bohay!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Lohan sih gak sudi ama JungKook, mending Sehun lah! Ganteng iya, tajir oke, bangsadh gak usah ditanya," **-Lay-**

"Yang paling penting, lightsaber! JungKook mah berasa kek Cabe Ijo, gak bisa di salpokin. Coba Sehun? Beuh, _size_ nya nyamain pisang _sunfresh_ jumbo yang biasa emak gua beli!" **-BaekHyun-**

"ANJER BAEKHYUN! PENGAMAT YANG TELITI SEKALEEH," **-Lay-**

"Kalo punya Chanyeol?" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Ehmm.. kek..Terong?" **-BaekHyun-**

"Terong Bulet apa ungu nih?" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Ya ungu lah Soo, yakali tytyd nya bulet..eww," **-BaekHyun-**

"Eiy malah lagi jaman yang bulet bulet tauk, tahu aja bulet," **-Lay-**

"Cetak sendiri dah ama elu biar bulet!" **-BaekHyun-**

.

 _Namja Cool Chatroom_

· _JongTem a.k.a Kai_

· _HunHensem a.k.a Sehun_

· _ChanTamfan a.k.a Chanyeol_

· _DaeHyun a.k.a Chen_

· _Myeon a.k.a Suho_

· _FanFan a.k.a Kris_

 **Myeon** : **DaeHyun** Kim JongDae muncul lo!

 **Myeon** : JongDae..

 **Myeon** : OH CHEN..

 **Myeon** : CHENTONG!

 **ChanTamfan** : Saoloh _hyung_ berisik ih, ganggu inces tidur.

 **Myeon** : Mit amit jabangbayi..

 **DaeHyun** : Apa sih _Hyung?_ Mau nagih uang ganti gorengan?

 **HunHensem** : Pantes, baru gua tinggal 5 menit, Cuma dapet remah goreng pisang sama cabe ijo, sebiji lagi..

 **FanFan** : Lagian salah sih, naro gorengan deket MC..

 **HunHensem** : Kalo deket Kai malah parah, langsung bungkus bawa balik makan dirumah pake nasi anget, tamat.

 **ChanTamfan** : Iya, trus lu ngikut numpang makan!

 **Myeon** : Itu Koin yang ditancepin di Kelapa Ijo lo taro mana! Gua balik itu Kelapa udah bersih.

 **DaeHyun** : Bukan gua _hyung_ sumpah, lagian gua gak merhatiin Lomba yang itu.

 **ChanTamfan** : Chen mah gitu, mentang mentang lomba selanjutnya ada Xiumin aja langsung nyari tempat PEWE!

 **FanFan** : Nyaho! Gua yang lagi nyiapin karung aja nyungsep kena tampol kursi plastik nya.

 **HunHensem** : Hadeh, gigi lu masih aman sentosa kan _hyung?_.

 **DaeHyun** : Ih maap _Hyung,_ lagian itu kaki apa tongkat _Wushu_ Tao, panjang amat.

 **FanFan** : Aman sentosa Mbah-mu! Gua diketawain Tao ama temen-temen nya gebleg!

 **JongTem** : Bukan nya udah biasa digituin ya _hyung_? Eh kemaren si Xiumin sexy ya make tengtop, mana rambut nya dicepol gitu..

 **DaeHyun** : HYUNG!

 **ChanTamfan** : Eh iya, mana yang pas loncat loncat anjer melon nya gakuku ganana..

 **FanFan** : Belalai gua tegang liat nya gilak!

 **HunHensem** : Gua aja nampung aer ecesan (air liur) nya si Kai, luber kek keran aer wudhu.

 **JongTem** : HO'OH bener tuh si Willis, gua liat nya langsung nyolo.

 **DaeHyun** : Nyesel gua biarin si Xiumin make gituan doang.

 **HunHensem** : Gua sih adem liat begituan, tapi kalo Luhan yang gitu, gua gak bisa!

 **ChanTamfan :** Pantes si Luhan kemaren panas-panas make baju gede banget, kerjaan elu Hun.

 **JongTem** : Oh iya gimana si Rusa? Udah baek-an?

 **Myeon** : ADOH GAES GUA TINGGAL BENTAR UDAH MELEBER KEMANA- MANA NIH OMONGAN! BUAT LU OH SEHUN! TADI GUA LIAT SI JUNGKOOK MAEN KE RUMAH LUHAN! INI GUA CIYUS GAK OONG!

 **HunHensem** : OTEWE RUMAH LUHAN.

 **Myeon** : CIYUS INI SIAPA WOY YANG NGAMBIL KOIN DI KELAPA IJO KEMAREN! ITU KOIN KOTAK AMAL MUSHOLLA WOY! KENA AZAB TAU RASA!

 **ChanTamfan** : ANJER GUA KIRA DUIT ELU SENDIRI _HYUNG_!

 **JongTem** : OTEWE MUSHOLLA!

 **FanFan** : NJERR SI PESEK NEH YANG NGAMBIL? BUSET DAH HIDUP SEHAT TENTRAM KALI-KALI NAPA WOY! UDAH TEMSEK, MASIH AJA GATEL AMA DUIT MUSHOLLA!

 **Myeon** : Woy tonggos! Gua minjem Panda lu bentar buat _Wushu_ si pesek!

 **FanFan** : FAAAK! JOONMYEOOOON! GUA GAK MAU KALO NANTI SI TAO YANG MALAH DI GREPE GREPE!

 **DaeHyun** : Pantes aja Kai _Hyung_ jalan nya aneh, ngantongin duit receh toh!

 **ChanTamfan** : Terangkanlah.. terangkanlaah..

 **DaeHyun** : Jiwa yang berkabut.. langkah penuh dosaa..

.

.

 ** _Sakura University.._**

"LUHAN!"

Luhan yang sedang berjalan dengan khidmat itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil namanya, oh ternyata kawan-kawan sedeng nya yang sedang makan siang di kantin, terlihat juga beberapa kaum adam -Kai, Chanyeol, Chen- gabung bersama mereka. Dengan langkah yang agak terseok-seok Luhan menghampiri kawanannya. Jangan tanya Sehun kemana, sebagai mahasiswa jurusan Bisnis, dia sibuk begete.

"Masih sakit Lu?" **-BaekHyun-**

"Hmm, mayan deh Baek, eh Umin ya yang menang kemaren, _Chukkae_ Umin, TRAKTIRAAAN!" **-Luhan-**

"LOHAN! KAKI UDAH SENGKLEK PENGEN TUMBANG MASIH AJA TEREAK, SAOLOH INSAP JONGIN INSAAAP!" **-Kai-**

"LO KIRA KAKI GUA POHON MAHONI PAKE TUMBANG SEGALA! LU JUGA BUKAN BANTUIN GUA YANG PAS JATOH MALAH TEREAK TEREAK KEK PENGEN DIPERKOSA TANTE GIRANG!" **-Luhan-**

"IDIW MALES GUA BANTUIN ELU! BADAN GEDE GITU YANG ADA BUKAN NYA NOLONG MALAH GUA YANG ENCOK!" **-Kai-**

"KYUNGSOO! KALO MELIHARA GENDERUWO YANG WARAS SIH KALO NGGA CAKEPAN DIKIT NAPA! LU GAK MALU APA KEMANA MANA DI INTILIN GENDERUWO SARAP KEK DIA!" **-Luhan-**

"LOHAN! BALIK LO KE SPESIES ASAL!" **-Kai-**

"Ke habitat asal kali Jong!" **-BaekHyun nyaut-**

"IYA ITU MAKSUD GUA! HUSH HUSH KUNTILANAK BELOM SAAT NYA MUNCUL SIANG BOLONG GINI!" **-Kai-**

"GAK MAU! KALO GUA KUNTILANAK BERARTI GUA SEJENIS HANTU-HANTUAN DONG! SEJENIS AMA GENDERUWO MACEM ELU DONG! EWHH MUNTAH BAJAJ GUA MIKIR NYA! MAMALESAN! SABAR AJA YAH CEWE SECANTIK INCES GINI MAH HARUS NERIMA OMONGAN ORANG SIRIK," **-Luhan-**

"ADOH INCES SIH MEWEKAN!" **-BaekHyun-**

"Inces kek Lulu mah wafat Disney!" **-Xiumin-**

"Inces emang gak ada yang mewek ya Baek, kan Cinderella aja suka mewek deh perasan," **-Lay-**

"Lay diem aja deh ya, iya in aja dari pada gua getok pake _wedges_ Umin nih!" **-BaekHyun-**

"Enak aja! ntar mah selop nya copot lagi kek waktu itu! ogah!" **-Xiumin-**

"STOOOOOOP!" **-Kyungsoo mulai lelah-**

"Luhan mau ditraktir Umin kan? Duduk yang rapih," **-Kyungsoo udah masang muka poker-**

"Iya mom!" **-Luhan nunduk takut-**

"IDIW GUA MALES PUNYA ANAK KEK ELU!" **-Kai-**

"IDIH SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU MANGGIL LU BABEH! NUAJESSS!" **-Luhan-**

"Chanyeol lelah Mah," **-Chanyeol pusing-**

"Chen budeg Pah," **-Chen pusing2-**

"Kapan makan nya iniiiii…" **-Lay kelaperan-**

.

.

 ** _Side story.._**

"Eh _oppa_! Itu bukan nya Irene- _sunbaenim_ kan?" **-Tao-**

"Eh iya, itu Suho bukan?" **-Yifan-**

"Kayak nya bukan deh, _namja_ itu tuh tinggi!"

"Ya ampun Tao, aku baru inget! Itu tuh _hoobae_ tim basket aku waktu SMA! Ah iya Bogum!"

"Hah! Bogem? Kok bisa sama Irene sih?"

"Hadeh, kok kamu ketularan budeg nya si Luhan sih, Bogum sayaang. Hmm, dulu si Irene sempet naksir ama dia,"

"Kalian satu SMA?"

"No! sekolah ku sama Irene dulu rival buat basket,"

"Ooo.."

"Eh Tao liat geh, kok si Bogum cium cium tangan nya si Irene sih! Wah pasti ada apa-apa ini."  
"Iya ya, ayo _oppa_ sini kita intip mereka! ayo cepet sini sembunyi!"

"Kasian si Suho,"

"Tau gini mending ama Lay aja!"

"Ha! Kok Lay? Icing?"

"Eh, hmm.. hehe iya si Icing sebenernya naksir sama Suho."

"Sudah kuduga, pantes muka nya mesem mesem gaje, yauda aku setuju deh kalo Suho ama Icing, kan cucok tuh Icing nya Lemot Suho nya holkay,"

"Gak nyambung sayangquww, aduh gigi kamu minta aku kikir yaaa,"

"Ih maksud aku gini, Suho kan Holkay pasti banyak duit dong.. siapa tau ada terapi di klinik TongFang yang bikin Icing gak Lemodh lagihh,"

"Serah lu dah nggos (tonggos),"

Kali ini Tao dan Yifan udah kek agen FBI yang ngendap-ngendap gaje sambil sesekali motret kemesraan si Irene-Bogum. Si Yifan yang berdiri dibelakang Tao pun jadi gak fokus, dari sini dia bisa liat wajah Tao yang udah merah kek nahan emosi, Yifan yang emang dasar nya mesum udah monyong-monyong nyaingin ikan Lohan buat jangkau pipi nya Tao, tapi..

BUGH!

"Awwww!" **-ringis Yifan kena tampolan tas dari bebeb Tao-**

"Fokus!"

"iya iya,"

Aduh, Cuma Tao doang emang yang bisa bikin Yifan si Naga-nagaan nurut kek anak soleh gini, utututu.

.

.

 _Yeoja Chatroom_

· _RusaHun a.k.a Luhan_

· _BonBaek a.k.a BaekHyun_

· _Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo_

· _ZhangLay a.k.a Lay_

· _XiuDae a.k.a Xiumin_

· _Tatao a.k.a Tao_

 **Tatao** : GAIS, KABAR GEMBIRA UNTUK KITA SEMUA..

 **BonBaek** : Kulit Manggis kini ada ekstrak nya..

 **RusaHun** : Mastin hadir dan rawat tubuh kita..

 **XiuDae** : Jadikan hari ini hari Mastin..

 **ZhangLay** : Mastin..

 **RusaHun** : Good..

 **BonBaek** : Mastiiiin..

 **RusaHun** : Good…

 **Kyungsoo** : Lahaula..

 **ZhangLay** : Adoh duo cabe kebiasaan! Warning nih!

 **RusaHun** : Njer! Lo kenapa Tao? Lo mual-mual, pusing, telat haid?

 **BonBaek** : Liat muka Yifan rasa nya mau nabok? Pengen asem-asem, muntah aer doang?

 **RusaHun** : Hmzz, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

 **ZhangLay** : Njer seriusan Tao! Gaes ayo kita bertindak!

 **XiuDae** : Ayo! Gua udah siap bawa pacul nih! Gua pacul tuh si tonggos di WC umum.

 **Kyungsoo** : Ewhh

 **RusaHun** : Gua panggil Pak Burhan kalo gitu.

 **XiuDae** : Kok bawa bawa Pak Burhan, buat apa Lu?

 **RusaHun** : Kan Pak Burhan tukang gali kubur, ntar kalo udah _die_ Yifan nya langsung cus aja dah dikubur.

 **ZhangLay** : Njayyy!

 **BonBaek** : Ih Luhan ternyata seorang psipokat weh!

 **RusaHun** : Lho kok gua? Kan yang macul si Umin, gua mah ntar yang yasinin nya..

 **Tatao** : RUSA LIAR SIALAN! GUA SODOK SEKALIAN SI SEHUN PAKE BAMBU RUNCING!

 **RusaHun** : Jangan dong, nanti siapa yang nanem benih di rahim aku kelak, hiks..

 **BonBaek** : Pak Burhan..

 **XiuDae** : Edeww..

 **Tatao** : Hiraukan percakapan diatas! Gini ya tadi gua pergi ama Yifan..

 **Kyungsoo** : Gak usah pamer plis..

 **XiuDae** : Gua tadi juga nonton sama Jongdae..

 **BonBaek** : Tadi gua piknik bareng Chanyeol..

 **Tatao** : SERAH DAH SERAH! Yang pas gua balik gua ketemu si Irene lagi jalan sama cowo di mall, nah! Yang pas gua teliti itu gak mungkin si Holkay, eh si Yifan bilang kalo cowo itu _hoobae_ dia waktu SMA, dan yang terpenting.. Irene dulu pernah suka sama si Bogum.

 **BonBaek** : Bogum? Cowo itu namanya Bogum?

 **Tatao** : Hu'um

 **ZhangLay** : YALORD SERIUS! CIYUS MIAPAH! SAOLOH INI BENERAN! SUMPAH GUA GAKTAU INI ANTARA SENENG AMA BAHAGIA, AKHIRNYA GAES GUA PUNYA KESEMPATAN BUAT DAPETIN SUHO, AAAA!

 **XiuDae** : Ciye selamat ya Lay, cepet atur strategi buat dapetin siHolkay kompleks,

 **ZhangLay** : YAAMPON JANTUNG KU, LAMBUNGKU, BANGSAKU, MAMAKU, PAPAKU, ICING SENEEEEEENNG!

 **RusaHun** : Tapi Cing, si Suho emang udah tau kalo si Irene jalan ama Bogem? Soal nya setau Lulu Suho-Irene itu belom putus.

 **Kyungsoo** : Njir. Bogum Lu, budeg iya, baca masa harus bermasalah juga sih..

 **ZhangLay** : Iya ya, trus gimana ini, ah jadi badmood nih! Adoh Luhan! Sukses lu bikin mood gua jatoh drastis!

 **Tatao** : LOHAEEEN!

 **Kyungsoo** : Homina homina..

 **XiuDae** : Luhan, si penghancur mood..

 **BonBaek** : Gaes, gua udah manggil Pak Burhan nih, kayak nya lobang yang digali cukup deh buat Rusa Gebleg.

 **RusaHun** : AAAAAA MAMAAAAAA….

.

.

 _Namja Cool Chatroom_

· _Kaiyaa a.k.a Kai_

· _SeLu a.k.a Sehun_

· _ChanTamfan a.k.a Chanyeol_

· _DaeXiu a.k.a Chen_

· _Myeon a.k.a Suho_

· _FanFan a.k.a Kris_

 _FanFan posted a photo few minutes ago_

 _._

 **DaeXiu** : Itu bukan nya Irene?

 **FanFan** : Yes, kamu benar sekali Chen!  
 **Myeon** : Eh kok foto Irene lo upload sih?!

 **FanFan** : Jangan liat siapa yang _upload_ Ho, liat yang di foto cewe lu ama siapa.

 **ChanTamfan** : Eh ada apa nih,

 **Kaiyaa** : OMAYGAT! ITU SI IRENE KISSEU KISSEU AMA COWO LAEN!

 **DaeXiu** : Lu udah putus ama Irene _hyung?_

 **Myeon** : Belom, lu dapet dari mana foto itu Naga?!

 **FanFan** : Gua yang moto itu sendiri Ho!

 **ChanTamfan** : Duh bau-bau perselingkuhan nih..

 **Kaiyaa** : Sudah Kuduga ini akan terjadi..

 **Myeon** : Duh plis gak usah alay, itu jelas-jelas cowo nya Cuma mau niup mata Irene doang, lagian lu ngapain sih Naga pake acara _upload_ foto cewe orang sembarangan!

 **FanFan** : INI GROUP KHUSUS MYEON! LO ANGGEP KITA INI ORANG SEMBARANGAN APA!

 **Kaiyaa** : Suho _hyung_ , bukan nya gua mau belain Om pedho Naga yes, Cuma menurut gua itu bukan sekedar modus niup mata doang, itu beda _hyung_.

 **DaeXiu** : Bener sih, tangan nya aja saling bertaut gitu..

 **Myeon** : ITU PRIVASI GUA TULUL! DAN BUAT LO LO SEMUA, PLIS DEH GAK USAH NGURUSIN HUBUNGAN ORANG LAIN! URUS HUBUNGAN MASING MASING AJA! GUA TAU DARI AWAL LU LU PADA UDAH GAK PENGEN DENGER KALO GUA JADIAN AMA SI IRENE! TEMEN MACAM APA ITU, MAKE KOLOR BARENGAN, MAKAN NASI SEPIRING BER-ENAM, _BULLSHIT_!

 **FanFan** : Eh denger ya! Gua masukin kesini tuh foto karna ada alasan juga..

 **ChanTamfan** : Karna gua juga mau ngeluarin uneg uneg gua masalah Irene!

 **Myeon** : Maksud lo?

 **ChanTamfan** : Irene tuh manfaatin duit lu doang _Hyung_! Plis deh lu gak sadar dia nyamperin lu dikampus kalo mau makan, mau pulang, sama minta anter jalan-jalan ke mall doang! Dia juga gak pernah kan ngajak lu maen tempat laen selain mall? Karena dia maen ke tempat yang seharusnya tempat kencan itu sama cowo lain!

 **FanFan** : _That's right!_

 **Myeon** : Wajar dong kalo istirahat dia nyamperin gue, karena emang tanggung jawab gua buat bikin dia kenyang sebagai pacar gue, lo semua plis deh jangan sok-sok jatohin Irene, dia cewe man! Gua heran ama kalian yang selalu mandang Irene rendah! HELLOO! IRENE LEBIH BAIK DARI PADA GEBETAN KALIAN SEMUA! REMEMBER THAT!

 **Kaiyaa** : Lu berubah ya _Hyung,_ lu beda. Bukan Junmyeon _hyung_ yang gua kenal.

 **ChanTamfan** : Plis deh Junmyeon yang terhormat, emang gadis kami gak sebanding ama Barbie Lo yang Cantik, berbody langsing, dan _so famous_ , tapi kami gemuk sejahtera karena gadis kami! lha elu! _Say hello_ sama credit card _hyung!_

Bukannya matre dan sok tau ya, tapi kita juga pusing denger keluhan elu yang harus irit jajan Cuma demi tas kebanggaan Barbie Kampus, kurang tidur, telat masuk kelas gegara nunggu Barbie dandan. Junmyeon sebelumnya itu Junmyeon yang selalu kelebihan duit, gak ngeluh cape nganter sana sini nenteng tas karton belanjaan sana sini, yang selalu traktir kita makan, yang lebih milih makan siang bareng kita di kantin di banding _cafeteria_ depan kampus. Intinya sih, kita kayak gini karna kita gak mau Junmyeon _Hyung_ capek lagi, kehabisan duit, ngeluh ini itu, dan yang terpenting, KITA KANGEN LU, _HYUNG_..

 **HunHensem** : Aduh mewek nih, butuh sandaran..

 **DaeXiu** : Ya, yang tisu yang tisu goceng dua, goceng dua..

 **FanFan** : _Delivery_ Chen ke rumah gua!

 **DaeXiu** : Sekalian makan gratis ya _Hyung.._

 **Kaiyaa** : Intinya mah yang diomongin si Doby itu uneg uneg yang udah kita pendem lama ampe bikin kita eneg. Kita bukan nya gak suka sama Irene, Cuma cara dia memperlakukan lu sebagai pacar itu sama sekali gak ada untung nya buat lu.

 **HunHensem** : Wih Kai, habis ruqiyah dimana?

 **DaeXiu** : Genderuwo yang dirumah Kyungsoo lagi mampir diraga Kai _hyung,_ jadi gini deh.

 **ChanTamfan** : Genderuwo nya canggih..

 **Myeon** : Maaf, gua gak tau kalo keluhan gua bikin kalian terganggu dan khawatir, gua sangat berterimakasih sekali karena keikhlasan kalian selama ini yang udah mau bersahabat, tapi maaf hubungan tetap hubungan, gua udah sayang sama Irene, bisa jadi gua udah Buta karna dia, sampe gua mau ngelakuin hal nekat ini, gua pergi gaes, Im sorry..

 ** _Myeon_** _lefted conversation_

 _._

 **FanFan** : Kepala Batu!

 **HunHensem** : Bener bener kayak bukan Junmyeon _hyung.._

 **ChanTamfan** : Senyumin aja..

 **DaeXiu** : Mungkin Suho dan Irene memang jodoh?

 **Kaiyaa** : Kalo mereka yakin kalo mereka jodoh ngapain itu Barbie masih menel.

 **HunHensem** : Tauk, menel nya gak kira-kira, untung aja kita masih baik hati gak ngasih bukti ke gatelan si Irene

 **ChanTamfan** : Mentang mentang ama Barbie kampus, sekarang jadi kek alergi gitu ama meja kantin, gak inget apa siapa dulu yang bantuin dia nyetok video bokep mingguan nya.

 **FanFan** : Udah, kita musti sabar, anggep aja percakapan panas di atas gak ada, oke!

 **Kaiyaa** : Ayayay Kapten!

 **DaeXiu** : Eh Cowo yang difoto itu berarti mangsa baru si Irene ya.

 **FanFan** : Huum..

 **ChanTamfan** : Kezel aja ih dia bandingin Barbie nya ama gadis kita gaes, mobil yang bergoyang pun tau yang lebih berisi tuh yang lebih nikmat!

 **HunHensem** : Huuh, Gadis kita mah kek termos aer, dingin diluar panas didalam.

 **DaeXiu** : Itu Suho muka adem kek air terjun Niagara ngincer nya Biduan Pamer dada sama paha, kalo make baju itu lho, saingan ama lemper, ketat!

 **Kaiyaa** : Gua aja bisa nebak ukuran Beha si Irene, kecil, gak memuaskan.

 **ChanTamfan** : Anju! Trus yang kek gimana yang memuaskan itu Kai?

 **Kaiyaa** : Emzz, yang kek Luhan ato Umin, beeeuuhhh..

 **DaeXiu** : _Hyung!_ Samurai Ayah masih disimpen rapih diruang tamu kan yaaa.

 **HunHensem** : Gebleg! Gua kirim santet juga lu biar kena impotensi!

 **Kaiyaa** : Aduh jangan! Aset kebanggaan gua buat Kyungsoo nih.

 **FanFan** : Punya Kyungsoo kurang memuaskan emang?

 **Kaiyaa** : Memuaskan lah, sangat malah, cuman lirik dikit mah bisa laaaa.

 **HunHensem** : Emang pernah megang Jong?  
 **ChanTamfan** : Baru niat mau megang, udah di gaplok pake Talenan duluan yang ada..

 **Kaiyaa** : Megang apa sih, aku gak ngerti, masih perawan belom ngerti begituan.

 **HunHensem** : Anjer! Sini sama om, kita nge-lobby.

 **ChanTamfan** : Najis ih..

 **FanFan** : Si pesek ngirim gua video rated M guys..

 **HunHensem** : Gua juga,

 **ChanTamfan** : Baru masuk nih..

 **DaeXiu** : Kok gua gak ada..

 **Kaiyaa** : Kita liat bareng bareng ya JongChen, OKE SELAMAT BER-SOLO GAES!

* * *

 _Note's Author : Gak ngerti kenapa ending nya absurd gitu, mian ne hehe.. maaf baru update dari satu bulan lebih hiatus , awal niat sih mau discontinue, tapi gak tau kenapa baca ff 'our story' ulang kok jadi ada gairah nulis, anjer. Maaf ya ini rated nya udah nyerempet dikit M, gak tau kenapa otak makin kesini makin rated M juga, haha. Maaf kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan, karena WB bener-bener ganggu banget! Dan makasih banget yang udah mau komentar, maaf gak bisa bales. Sekali lagi jika berkenan tolong tinggalkan komentar ya Chingu^^ ._

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih dari saya (pemilik akun) kepada kalian semua reader terutama yang mereview karya rekan saya. Jika kalian ingin request tentang jalan cerita "Our Story" juga bisa tinggalkan review, tapi tidak semuanya terpenuhi ya. Tergantung dengan penulis yang membuat jalan cerita apakah menyanggupi atau tidak. Namun masukkan kalian sangat berarti bagi penulis. Jangan lupa review terus, soalnya saya mencium bau-bau DISCONTINUE dicerita ini. Tolong bantu saya agar rekan saya menggagalkan rencana nistanya itu :"". Ingat! review ya yang banyak, jika bisa ajak teman kalian baca ini juga^^**


	7. Chapter 6

_Our Story Chapter 6_

 _©UpiSuandi_

* * *

 _Let's over it, Babe^^_

"Jong In!"

"Eh, Rusa nyasar."

"Sehun mana?"

"Sehun lagi dugem sama ayam kampus noh!"

"HA!"

"Mangkanya diet biar gak kabur Sehun nya!"

"Ih serius tem si Sehun pergi?"

"Iyaaa, coba telfon kalo gak percaya!"  
"Ih nomor nya gak aktif tauk, mangkanya gua nanya elu."

"Justru itu handphone nya ama dia dimatiin biar leluasa grepe-grepe nya."

"Ih masa sih Sehun gitu sama gua,"

"Ya berhak lah dia kek gitu, elo sama dia aja belom ada status!"

"Iya sih, trus gimana nih.."

"Pulang gih mewek sono, percuma Sehun juga gak ada!"

"Jadi bener ya berita dulu yang katanya Sehun jalan bareng ama bitang kampus yang se-fakultas ama dia? Ih kok Php sih.."  
"Itu mah elu nya aja yang ngarep lebih!"

"hih-hiks-Jongiiinn- Lulu mau pulang-hiks, anter gua pulang sih,"  
"Idiw ogah, sono naek karpet yang dijemur di kantin noh!"  
"Lu kira gua aladin!"

.

.

Hari ini cuaca lagi seger-segernya buat nyantai, panas enggak ujan berpetir juga engga. Angin nya juga sepoi-sepoi pas lah buat pendukung suasana pacaran kek Chanyeol-Baekhyun ini yang lagi mengumbar kemesraan nya di Taman kampus, Chanyeol yang tiduran di paha Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yang lagi fokus liatin Chanyeol main _games_ tahu bulat, awalnya Chan ketagihan maen _Pokemon Go_ , tapi karena itu juga dia didiemin dua minggu ama Baekhyun gegara bukan nya kencan malah lari-lari ngos-ngosan buat ngejar tuh buntelan kuning bertanduk. Sebenernya alibi Chan aja sih itu mah tiduran di paha Baekhyun demi kenyamanan, asli nya mah mau nyari kesempatan grepe-grepe secara tidak langsung sekaligus manja-manjaan kek bocah kurang kasih sayang, maklum kalo minta kek gitu ke kakak perempuan nya dirumah yang ada di jejelin terong ungu duluan, soal nya kakak Chan itu males ama yang serba menye-menye.

"Chan, itu Junmyeon _oppa_! Aku panggil ya!"  
"Jangan Baek!"  
"Kenapa? Lagi pundung-pundungan ya?"  
"Dia nya aja kepala batu,"  
"Ada apa sih?"  
"Itu lho aku dan yang lain tuh kemaren ngasih tau apa aja yang di lakuin Berbie kesayangan nya di luar kampus, Irene tuh menel, mana morotin Suho _hyung_ mulu. Dia juga dikasih tau malah nyolot dan ninggalin kita,"  
"Oh ya? Kata Zitao juga kemaren dia liat Mbak Irene jalan ama cowo gitu berdua, kok kayak nya menel banget ya,"  
"Emang iya, biarin aja anak holkay mah gak bakal kerasa ini duit nya di kikis secara perlahan,"

"Kasian Junmyeon _oppa_ ,"

"Aku jadi merasa beruntung punya kamu yang gak menel dan gak ribet banyak maunya,"

"Ya gimana aku mau minta ini itu, Beli cendol aja musti patungan dulu, huh!"

.

.

Berbeda dengan keadaan Taman, berbeda pula dengan keadaan Kantin, di sini lagi rame begete, maklum cuaca lagi mendung jadi bawaan nya laper mulu, ini juga yang dirasain Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Jongin, dan Yifan yang lagi makan dengan khidmat nya ampe kalo perlu di jidat ditulis 'senggol bacok' sangking gak pengen diganggu nya. Oh iya Jongdae tadi ngilang pamit buat ngerjain tugas kelompok dengan ketjup pipi manja sebagai salam perpisahan nya dengan Umin. Zitao? Dia lagi latihan _Wushu_ buat lomba bulan depan. Sehun? Gua aja gak tau itu anak ngilang kemana.

"Tadi gua liat Lulu mewek balik naik taksi!" **-Xiumin-**

"Oh ya? Kok gak balik bareng si cadel?" **-Yifan-**

"Jong In!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Apa bebep?" **-Kai-**

"Napsu makan gua ilang," **-Yifan-**

"Elu kan yang bikin Luhan nangis?!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Ngga kok dia nangis sendiri, kurang piknik amat gua bikin si Lohan nangis." **-Kai-**

"Gua tadi liat elu ngobrol berdua ama Luhan di koridor," **-Kyungsoo-**

"Cie, bebep ih perhatian amat sih ama aku, jangan cemburu yaaa itu Cuma ngobrol biasa kok. Cinta ku hanya pada mu umumumuw," **-Kai-**

"Jong ngaku gak! Ini kuah rendang nya pedes lho, mau aku masukin ke celana kamu?" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Ih, bayangin aja perih perih ngilu, eww. Ngaku aja Jong, daripada tytyd lu jadi rendang Unni Salamah!" **-Yifan-**

"Duh jadi pengen makan rendang," **-Xiumin-**

"Tadi tuh dia nanya Sehun kemana? Yauda aku jawab aja Sehun lagi dugem ama ayam kampus, lagian gitu doang geh mewek!" **-Kai-**

"Lu gak inget apa liat kucing lahiran aja dia udah nangis ingus meler kemana-mana," **-Yifan-**

"Emang Sehun beneran dugem sama ayam kampus Kai?" **-Xiumin-**

"Kagak lah, dia ada ujian mendadak, tadi nya gua mau ngasih tau si Lohan tapi sesekali gua ngerjain dia gak kenapa-kenapa kan?" **-Kai-**

"Paling kalo tau Sehun, anak-anak lu di anyutin ke kali ciliwung," **-Yifan-**

"JongIn! Kalo ada apa-apa nanti kamu yang tanggung jawab!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Gua yakin muka Luhan udah penuh umbel (ingus), haduh kasian." **-Xiumin-**

"Lagian itu Rusa gebleg percaya aja lagi, masa dugem siang bolong begini. Tukang nasi goreng aja buka abis Maghrib." **-Kai-**

"Gak nyambung gublug!" **-Yifan-**

.

* * *

 _Namja Cool Chatroom_

· _Kaiyaa a.k.a Kai_

· _SeLu a.k.a Sehun_

· _ChanTamfan a.k.a Chanyeol_

· _DaeXiu a.k.a Chen_

· _FanFan a.k.a Kris_

* * *

 **FanFan** : Gaes..

 **DaeXiu** : Kenapa _hyung_?

 **Kaiyaa** : Stok bokep lu abis _hyung_?

 **FanFan** : Bokep kemaren genjotan nya kurang hot Jong

 **ChanTamfan** : Widiw, kedap kedip ini Hape, di cek pada bahas Bokep..

 **Kaiyaa** : _Sorry Hyung_ kemaren gua download nya numpang wayfay _café_ Chan sekalian kencan gitu, jadi harus ngumpet-ngumpet kalo ketauan Kyung brabe.

 **ChanTampan** : Anjer pantes wayfay gua boros to the max woy,

 **FanFan** : Duh, pantes. Lu asal download sih..

 **DaeXiu** : Oh jadi kemaren paket gua tinggal separo gegara lu juga ya _Hyung!_

 **Kaiyaa** : Hehe, tapi kan hasil nya bro! gua dapet mantep nih. Besok tanggal merah gaes, ayok lah nginep-nginep!

 **ChanTamfan** : Rumah gua sepi nih..

 **SeLu** : JONGIN SETAN MUKA BOKEP!  
 **ChanTamfan** : Wih ada apa nih bro..

 **FanFan** : Sudah kuduga..

 **Kaiyaa** : Apa sih kembaran JoongKi dipanggil-panggil mulu..

 **SeLu** : WOY SETAN, ITU LUHAN AYANG GUA LU APAIN AMPE PUNDUNG GITU! LU CUCI OTAK NYA MAKE APA WOY! ANJER.

 **Kaiyaa** : Make Rinso anti noda! Lagian dia nya aja percaya aja ama omongan gua.

 **FanFan** : Anak TK lu bego-in lha percaya aja gebleg.

 **SeLu** : LU OMONGIN APA DIA AMPE SESENGGUKAN SEREK GITU SUARANYA, GAK MAU TAU IKUT GUA KERUMAH LUHAN SEKARANG!

 **Kaiyaa** : Idiw males ah, gua lagi download berkas penting nih..

 **SeLu** : BERKAS PENTING NDASMU! BOKEP MULU! GAK MAU TAU LUHARUS JELASIN KESALAHPAHAMAN INI, KALO LUHAN AMPENGEJAUHIN GUA,GUA BAKAR ANUMU AMPE TUTUNG (gosong)!

* * *

 ** _Kaiyaa_** _is Offline_

 ** _SeLu_** _is Offline_

* * *

 **ChanTamfan** : Apa Cuma gua doang yang gagal paham ama situasi ini?

 **FanFan** : Cerita nya panjang..

 **DaeXiu** : Ada apa sih? Penting amat ya emang? Si Sehun dateng dateng nyeret abang gua yang masih molor, mana itu iler masih netes kemana mana ew.

 **ChanTamfan** : Yifan _Hyung,_ cerita dooong!

 **FanFan** : Itu lho si Luhan tadi siang nyariin Sehun eh ketemu Jongong-

 **ChanTamfan** : Pantes, Anaconda vs Boa itu mah,

 **FanFan** : Yoih, trus si Jongong bilang kalo si Sehun lagi dugem sama ayam kampus, yauda si Luhan nya nangis..

 **ChanTamfan** : Biarin, si Jongong kualat bikin cewe nangis..

 **DaeXiu** : Masalah serius ini mah, kalo beneran Luhan jauhin si Sehun abis tytyd abang gua.

* * *

Di rumah Luhan sendiri awal nya orang tua Luhan sempet bingung karena pintu warna item itu gak kebuka-kebuka dari tadi sore, mereka kira mungkin Luhan lagi tidur, padahal kalo mereka tau keadaan anak nya dengan kantong mata segede dompet hadiah kalo beli cincin emas, idung udah kembang kempis, muka ama kuping udah merah kek abis kerokan mungkin Kai lah yang bakal jadi santapan empuk buat di garuk pake garpu tanah kuburan.

Orang tua Luhan yang lagi bersantai dan bermesraan di ruang tengah pun terkejut karena bel pintu berbunyi, dengan langkah terseok-seok Mama Luhan pun membuka pintu dengan muka pelongo sambil siap-siap mau ngusir, Mama Luhan kira yang bertamu itu sepasang anak kembar yang minta sumbangan buat makan malam mereka, emang kalo diliat dari penampilan dua cowo yang bertamu ke rumah Luhan ini jauh dari kata kece, yang satu make kaos oblong celana pendek ama sandal _swallow_ , yang satu malah tambah parah, make kaos gambar Doraemon yang udah melar kemana-mana campur make Boxer warna ijo lumut yang warna nya aja udah luntur jangan lupa muka abis ngelem campur benang iler nya yang masih nempel di pipi, tapi kalo diliat lagi muka ber-iler itu Mama Luhan kenal, karena emang Kai dan teman Luhan lain suka main kerumah Luhan, itu juga sebelum Sehun kenal Luhan.

"Malam tante," **-Sehun-**

"E-eh iya malam, ada apa yaa?" **-Mama Luhan-**

"Luhan nya ada yaa?" **-Sehun-**

"Oh ada, ayo masuk." **-Mama Luhan-**

"Ayo duduk dulu, Ntar tante panggil dulu ya Luhan nya," **-Mama Luhan-**

"Eh ada tamu, ayo duduk. Eh kamu JongIn kan?" **-Baba Luhan-**

"Eh iya Om, ini temen saya Sehun," **-Kai-**

"Malam Om.." **-Sehun-**

"Oh iya malam, wah kok gantengan Sehun ya Jong," **-Baba Luhan-**

"Aduh Om sakit hati saya nih om bilang begitu, iya Om cowo ganteng ini bentar lagi jadi menantu Om," **-Kai-**

"Waduh jadi kamu pacar Luhan?" **-Baba Luhan-**

"E-eh belum Om, hehe," **-Sehun-**

"Cepet resmiin atuh, kalo digantungin terus Om kasih ke JongIn nih," **-Baba Luhan-**

"IH BABA NGOMONG APA SIH!"

Sontak semua nengok kearah suara cempreng nan menyilaukan itu, ternyata itu suara Rusa siap ngamuk, Sehun yang liat keadaan Luhan yang keadaan nya jauh dari kata cantik itu Cuma bisa mendesah sedih campur lega, sedih belum pacaran aja udah bikin nangis dan lega Luhan masih baik baik aja meski muka udah amburadul.

"Aduh Luhan cuci muka dulu napa, malu ih di apelin cowo muka masih muka bantal gitu," **-Baba Luhan-**

"Ehm Mama sama Baba masuk kamar dulu ya, oh iya mau minum apa?" **-Mama Luhan-**

"Apa aja tante, maaf ngerepotin." **-Sehun-**

"Eh gakpapa, kalo JongIn mau apa?" **-Mama Luhan-**

"Aer bekas cucian beras aja Ma!" **-Luhan-**

"Uanjer! Lu kira gua bayi yang gak sanggup beli susu apa dikasih aer tajin!" **-Kai-**

"Eh gak boleh gitu, JongIn samain aja ya minum nya sama..?" **-Mama Luhan-**

"Sehun tante, Oh Sehun." **-Sehun-**

"Oh iya Sehun, yauda tunggu dulu ya." **-Mama Luhan-**

"Mau ngapain kesini?!" **-Luhan-**

"Siapa juga yang mau kesini! Kalo gak diseret diunyel unyel ama si Willis juga gua ogah." **-Kai-**

"Lagian kamu ngapain sih Hun kesini, bawa-bawa ulet bulu jambu biji lagi!" **-Luhan-**

"Woy astogeh! Lightsaber gua lebih indah dari pada ulet bulu jambu biji! Lha elu biji cabe ngapain muka lu bengep kek Bolu salah cetak!" **-Kai-**

"STOP woy aduh! gini loh Lu, aku ngajak Jongong kesini tuh mau jelasin masalah tadi siang!" **-Sehun-**

"Masalah apa?" **-Luhan jutek-**

"Masalah dugem cug, ahelah lama amat! Lu lagi udah budeg pikunan lagi." **-Kai-**

"Setan Lo! Gua tebas pala lu pake gunting rumput!" **-Luhan-**

"Udah dong ini gak bakal kelar kalo kalian berantem terus! Jadi tadi tuh Cuma salah paham Lu. Aslinya tadi aku ada matkul tambahan sama ujian mendadak pula, mau ngehubungin kamu juga hape aku ditinggal dikamar dan itu baterai nya juga Low. Trus aku ketemu JongIn minta tolong sama dia kalo ketemu kamu suruh bilangin ke kamu kalo aku ada ujian mendadak tapi dia malah ngasih tau kamu yang aneh-aneh." **-Sehun-**

"Bodo amat!" **-Luhan-**

"Lho kok gitu? Kamu gak percaya sama aku Lu?" **-Sehun-**

"Aku gak peduli Hun, lagian itu kan hak kamu mau dugem ama ayam kampus kek, jalan bareng ama tante girang kek, pipis bareng Jongong aku gak peduli!" **-Luhan-**

"Kok gitu?" **-Sehun-**

"Karena aku bukan siapa-siapa kamu!" **-Luhan-**

"Ya ampun Lu, bagi aku kamu tuh special, lebih special dari martabak telor keju special, ciyus!"

"Ya tapi aku juga butuh status Cadel!"

"Oh itu tho masalah nya, oke sekarang kita jadian!" **-Sehun-**

"HEEE!"

"Kok gitu sih, kamu nembak aja belum aku juga belum tentu nerima kamu!" **-Luhan-**

"Udahlah Be, jangan sok jual mahal mentang-mentang cabe lagi naik masa harga diri elu juga ikut-ikutan naek!" **-Kai-**

"Diem lu Jongong!" **-Luhan-**

"Jadi gimana Lu?" **-Sehun-**

"Ehm, iya deh hihi." **-Luhan-**

"Idiw kebanyakan nonton cinta fitri, sok melankolis! Muntah Lele." **-Kai-**

"EH NGAPAIN LU BAWA-BAWA IKAN KESUKAAN GUA!" **-Luhan-**

"LUHAN AMBIL AIR NYA DIDAPUR!" **-Mama Luhan-**

"Bentar gua ngambil air dulu!" **-Luhan-**

 ** _Beberapa menit kemudian_**

"Mampir di Gunung Salak ya lu! Lama amat ngambil aer doang!" **-Kai-**

"Masih untung gua mau ambilin! Lu ngapain masih disini item! Balik sono," **-Luhan-**

"WANJAY! Woy kalo bukan gegara gua lu gak bakal jadian ama Cadel!" **-Kai-**

"Tanpa bantuan elo juga nanti Sehun jadi milik gua, hush sono balik!" **-Luhan-**

"Idiw pede gila! eh Hun ayo balik gua ada Bokep baru nih!" **-Kai-**

"Sehun, kamu pulang gih udah malem, awas kalo ikut aliran sesat Jongong! Tak gunduli kepalamu!" **-Luhan-**

"Ewh, tak gunduli melon mu!" **-Kai-**

"JONGONG BLO'ON!" **-Luhan-**

"Sabar ya Lu, masuk gih bilangin Baba Mama aku pamit gitu yaa. Selamat malam cantik!" **-Sehun-.**

.

.

"UANJAY!"

"Berisik gublug udah malem!"

"Ini gua dapet sms dari Chen, katanya si Chanyeol absen malem ini,"

"Tumben, udah ga gabung nyolo bareng lagi nih sekarang?"

"Bukan, Kakek BaekHyun meninggal,"

"Innanilahi-"

"Wey Hun, berarti sekarang di rumah BaekHyun lagi tahlilan ya? Wih ayam goyeeeng aim kammiiinnggg!"

"Ebuset, Baru geh ninggal Jongong mana sempet emak nya Baek masak! Lagian lagi duka cita masih aja nasi bungkus yang ada diotak elu!"

"Ehehe, laper niii makan gih yuk, traktir gua sih Hun!"  
"Gua gak bawa duit, bawa goceng doang nih! Beli seblak aja gih sana,"  
"Yah pacaran ama jamban lagi deh malem ini, sabar ya lambung ku sayang,"

tbc

* * *

 _Balasan Review :_

 **DOHXO** : Makasih lho kamu sering banget review ff ini, aku terkesan sumpah! Hehe maap alay. Iya nih, sabar ya agak di pending dulu Sulay nya, dan yakinin aja hubungan mereka gak semulus dagu Thehun. Mangkanya biar ga Discontinue rajin review kasih masukan dan kritik eak! Review lagi okeh! Maap kalo chap ini agak absurd dan gak lucu hehe.

 **Juna Oh** : Aduh makasih ya, iya ini bener-bener pake bahasa gesrek semua hehe, jangan lupa review lagi ya kak, dan maap kalo chap ini jauh dari ekspektasi

 **Naruhina Sri Alwas** : wah masa? Kata-kata yang mana tuh yang sama? Aku bukan pembaca webtoon nih, review juseyo ya.. maaf mengecewakan chap ini.

 **Miss Kui Jeong-Sshi** : Sumpah tadi nya bener-bener mau dis, eh liat review kamu jadi semangat buat lanjutin chap ini, tapi maaf ya kalo yang ini jauh dari kata memuaskan, karena yang pas di depan laptop nya malah down mood, hehe. Review lagi ya, kalo bisa yang membangun atau ngasih kritik or saran, sekali lagi makasih lho review nyaa.

Jangan lupa RnR yaaaa^^


	8. Chapter 7

OUR STORY

 _Chapter 7_

 **GS (Gender Switch for Uke)**

 **Summary :**

 _Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin bersahabat dengan Tao yang baru bergabung dengan mereka, setelah memutuskan untuk memasuki Universitas yang sama, ke-enam yeoja tersebut ternyata memiliki rejeki lebih disana. Apa saja rejekinya.._

 **©UpiSuandi**

* * *

 _Good Bye, Joon^_

* * *

 _ **Yeoja Chatroom** _

· _RusaHun a.k.a Luhan_

· _BonBaek a.k.a BaekHyun_

· _Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo_

· _ZhangLay a.k.a Lay_

· _XiuDae a.k.a Xiumin_

· _Tatao a.k.a Tao_

 _._

 **Kyungsoo** : Gaes, hari ini kita ke rumah baekkie eaak..

 **XiuDae** : Ngapain?

 **Kyungsoo** : Nyari uban mamah nya Baek.

 **RusaHun** : Idiw, uban emak gua juga banyak gak perlu ke rumah Baek segala.

 **ZhangLay** : Bukan nya kita kesono mau bantu masak Kyung?  
 **Kyungsoo** : Nah itu, tumben Cing nyambung. Sinyal lagi bagus eak.

 **RusaHun** : Oh bantu masak, emang ada acara apaan?

 **XiuDae** : Kakek nya Baek meninggal kan ya semalem?  
 **RusaHun** : Lho kok gue gak tau sih?

 **Kyungsoo** : Lu sibuk memproduksi iler sih mangkanya yang pas pengumuman berasa angin muson.

 **Tatao** : Yah, padahal udah ada janji jalan nih bareng Ipan..

 **ZhangLay** : Gua geh udah ada janji nih..

 **XiuDae** : Cing Kalo janji yang lu maksud mandiin anak kuda bertanduk kelomang itu gak bisa di toleransi yaa..

 **ZhangLay** : Ehehe, gak jadi deh, kata nya dia lagi gak enak badan.

 **RusaHun** : Udah Tao batalin aja jalan nya, kalo ngga sekalian aja ajak Ipan masak bareng kita.

 **Kyungsoo** : Kijang gublug.

 **XiuDae** : Ngeri nanti masakan nya gosong gegara disembur api ama bang Ipan.

 **Tatao** : Idiw, megang sikat gigi aja jatoh, apa lagi megang wajan! Makin banyak nanti yang innanilahi..

 **RusaHun** : Eh Baekki mana nih kok gak gabung chat?  
 **Kyungsoo** : Ya dia lagi sibuk laaa lohan!

 **XiuDae** : Yaudah, kita kesono jam berapa nih?!

 **ZhangLay** : Jam 9 aja sih ya, gua belum mandi, sarapan, sikat gigi, cuci baju, cuci piring..

 **RusaHun** : Itu mah ampe jam 5 sore geh gak kelar-kelar Kuda!

 **Tatao** : Ya dah jam 9 aja yaaa..

 **Kyungsoo** : Yaodah, bawa atribut kalian..

 **XiuDae** : Atribut?

 **ZhangLay** : Atribut kek Dasi, gesper, kaos kaki putih, topi-

 **RusaHun** : Idih dasi SMA Lulu ilang, gimana iniii..

 **Kyungsoo** : MASAOLOH! WOY YAKALE MAU MASAK PAKE SERAGAM KEK UPACARA..

 **Tatao** : Lha trus?

 **Kyungsoo** : MAKSUD GUE ATRIBUT MASAK! PANCI, TALENAN, SODET, COBEK, SEMFAK.

 **XiuDae** : HA! SEMFAK!

 **RusaHun** : WANJAY SI KYUNGSOO SEMFAK-SEMFAKAN, LU NGOLEKSI SEMFAK JONGIN YAAA!  
 **Kyungsoo** : Ih typo itu gua-

 **RusaHun** : HALAH ALASAN! IDIW KYUNG TAK KUSANGKA DAN TAK KUDUGA, LU NGOLEKSI BARANG KERAMAT! PUNYA ONGIN LAGI! GIMANA LU CARA DAPETINNYA?!

 **ZhangLay** : Lohan mau nyolong semfak jongin detected nih..

 **RusaHun** : IDIW NUAJESH TRALALA TRILILI, MENDING NYOLONG PUNYA SEHUN! GEDEAN JUGA PUNYA SEHUN!

 **XiuDae** : Apa nya Lu yang lebih gede?

 **RusaHun** : Isi semfak nya lah min..

 **Tatao** : Gedean Tonggos tauk!

 **Kyungsoo** : GEDEAN ONGIN LAH! IPAN MAH GIGI NYA DOANG YANG OUTSTANDING, GAK PERKASA!

 **RusaHun** : IDIW ONGIN BELEL GITU JUGA, BAEK JUGA NGAKUIN KAN PUNYA AYANG GUA ITU MAK to the NYOSS .

 **XiuDae** : KATA JONGDAE JUGA PUNYA ONGIN KALAH AMA PUNYA AYANG GUA..

 **RusaHun** : NOH KAN APA GUA KATE!

 **Kyungsoo** : ENAK AJA! AWAS YA BESOK KITA BUKTIIN PUNYA SIAPA YANG PALING GEDE!

 **RusaHun** : AYOK! KALO BISA SEKARANG DI RUMAH BAEK-

 **BonBaek** : SAOLOH WOY CABE-CABEAN KALIJODO KURANG BELAIAN! TEMEN LAGI DUKA CITA MASIH AJA NGOMONGIN SEMPAK ISI TYTYD! DATENG LU LU PADA KERUMAH GUA SEKARANG! KALO SETENGAH JAM JUGA BELOM NYAMPE, TYTYD AYANG-AYANG LU PADA GUA QURBAN BUAT DICAMPUR KENTANG BALADO! MAU LUH ASET MASA DEPAN ILANG HAH!

* * *

 _Kyungsoo is offline_

 _XiuDae is offline_

 _RusaHun is offline_

 _Tatao is offline_

* * *

 **BonBaek** : **ZhangLay** Cing, kok lu gak _offline?_

 **ZhangLay** : Kan icing gak punya yayang Baek, BAEK MAH JAHAD! JADI INGET SI BANTET KAN..Hikkss TQT

 **BonBaek** : SAOLOH DIA MALAH BAPER! YAODA MELON LU AJA GUA QURBANIN SINI!

 **ZhangLay** : Syedih amat si udah jomblo aset pribadi ilang lagih.

* * *

 _ZhangLay is offline_

* * *

.

.

Jika para gadis manis (dipaksa) Ke Rumah Baekhyun untuk membantu masak, lain hal nya untuk para cowo bangsadh yang (lagi-lagi dipaksa Chanyeol) dateng ke rumah Baek buat bantu-bantu. Padahal belom jelas juga mereka kesono mau bantu apa, kan kerjaan nya baru masak! Mungkin itu ide Baekhyun juga sekalian ngenalin Chan ke keluarga besar nya nanti, emang selalu ada Cabe di balik Tahu gejrot, pasti ada maunya! Karena dipaksa juga persiapan cogan-cogan ini masih 35%, Ipan yang masih bawaan molor mana garuk-garuk pantat mulu berasa cacingan, Sehun yang muka nya kek anak TK yang gak dikasih duit jajan trus lupa bawa bekel pula, mending anak TK mukanya mutz mutz manjah minta di civok! Lha Sehun?! ASEM SEPET KURANG R*YCO! minta di kecup Rusa komplek sebelah kayaknya. Beda lagi ama Adek-Kakak yang sangat harmonis ini! Yang pas disamper, Chen yang topless molor dengan tidak elit nya ngigau "bebek _pecking_ ayam madu" ngadep ke muka Kai yang ngorok ditambah iler mucrat sanah-sinih belom lagi gelembung yang ada diantara selangkangan nya! Udah mimpi Basah kayak nya si _Pervert_ satu ini! Intinya mah Cuma Chanyeol doang deh yang kinclong rapih dan gak lupa make G*tsby biar _menly_ , eak! Kalo ada yang nanya Junmyeon? Hmzz _no comment_ ah..  
.

.

"Ish Chan, ini masih pagi banget tauk sumfeh!" **-Kai-**

"Mending lu urus dulu deh tem iler lu noh saoloh bleber-bleber gitu," **-Sehun-**

"Lu juga setrika dulu tuh muka, kucel amat kek daleman gua!" **-Kai-**

"Kencan gua hari ini batal deeeh," **-Ipan-**

"Kencan di rumah Baek aja Hyung," **-Chanyeol-**

"Sedih amat ih masa kencan di acara tahlilan! Trus si Tao make peci ama sarung gitu?" **-Chen-**

"Kagak lha Chen, si Tao juga di rumah Baekhyun kok," **-Chanyeol-**

"Wuii, ada bebep Kyung gak?" **-Kai-**

"Ada, ayang-ayang kita ngumpul disono semua bantu-bantu masak!" **-Chanyeol-**

"Anjir, nyesel gua gak mandi!" **-Chen-**

"Aduh kok si Lulu gak ngasih tau sih! Kan kalo gitu gua luluran dulu tadi!" **-Sehun-**

"Halah palingan si Lohan juga belom mandi del, masih make daster bau iler ama terasi! Mabok mabok dah lu nyium nya," **-Kai-**

"Ngapain sih pada mandi-mandi! Orang kita mau bantu bapak-bapak yang di sana kerja bakti, jalan nya mau dipake buat Baek tahlilan nanti!" **-Chanyeol-**

"Lha elu ngapain rapih-rapih amat caplang!" **-Ipan-**

"Atuh sebelum kerja bakti kan mau salaman ama camer sama calon besan emak gua _hyung_! Harus ganteng maksimal dongs!" **-Chanyeol-**

"WADAW! Kalo ada mama nya Luhan gimana!?" **-Sehun-**

"HAYOLOH CADEL! MAMA LOHAN KAN UDAH TAU ELO! GIMANA NANTI REAKSI MAMA LOHAN YANG CANS WARBYASAH LIAT CALON MANTU YANG KEK PENGANGGURAN 5 TAON NGEBET KAWIN GINIH! WAH DEL SIAP-SIAP JOMBLO YA PULANG DARI SINI!" **-Kai-**

"PALING DIGANTI AMA JUNGKOOK MANTU NYA!" **-Ipan-**

"SEBELUM DIGANTI! GUA BUNTING-IN DULUAN SI LUHAN!" **-Sehun-**

"Ntar yang pas enaena pidio-in hun ntar kirimin ke gua! Jadi gak perlu donlot lagi kan tuh!" **-Kai-**

"Monkey Luh!" **-Sehun-**

"Untung Belom kenal sama mama Umin," **-Chen-**

"Hu'um," **-Ipan-**

.

.

Yang pas nyampe rumah Baekhyun, kedatangan cogans ini disambut meriah oleh Baekhyun sendiri, dia langsung ngegiring Chanyeol buat ditunjukin ke keluarga besar nya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo cs kecuali Baek yang lagi masak sempet heboh deg deg-an karna ayang-nya pada dateng, tapi sayang disayang niat nya mau nemuin ayang malah dikasih _deathglare_ duluan ama si tuan rumah gegara masakan nya ngeri gosong, padahal sih sengaja ama Baek gak di kasih temu kangen tuh kawan nya ama kekasih masing-masing, soalnya sekali di kasih kesempatan nempel malah keenakan gak mau kerja lagi yang ada malah gelendotan manjah kesana kemari.

.

 ** _Di dapur.._**

"Ih Kyung asdfghjkl~! #$%^&!" **-Luhan-**

"Apa sih rusa? Liat itu tempe nya! Belom dikasih kecap udah item duluan," **-Kyungsoo-**

"Ih tadi gua liat si Sehun!" **-Luhan-**

"Gua juga liat Ipan!" **-Tao-**

"IZZZ, pen ketemu cadeeel," **-Luhan-**

"Plis jan kegatelan gitu deh Lu, nanti kalo udah selesai sosor dah tuh albino ampe jontor!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Eh, ada mangga nih!" **-Xiumin-**

"Itu mangga gua!" **-Lay-**

"Kok lu bawa mangga segala sih Cing?!" **-Tao-**

"Tanya tuh ama Kambing bertanduk, pagi-pagi nelpon gua menye-menye minta bawa mangga asem buat metis!" **-Lay-**

"Lohan.." **-Kyungsoo -**

"Eh, hehe lagi pengen metis nih! Kan mantep tuh sambil masak sekalian metis, ya gak gaes," **-Luhan-**

"Eh iya yuk metis, lagi panas-panas gini kan manteb," **-Xiumin-**

"Yaudah, selesai kita masak kita metis dirumah Luhan, oke!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Aseek, kenapa gak sekarang aja Kyung?" **-Lay-**

"Ih ini banyak orang mangga nya cuman satu, yang ada kita kalah berebut ama emak-emak riweh nanti!" **-Luhan-**

"Bukan nya elu ya Rusa yang ngajak metis di rumah Baek? Gini deh, kita gak mungkin metis disaat ada acara duka gini, pamali! Mau kena kutukan perawan gak kawin kawin hah!?" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Edew ogah! Icing aja noh yang masih jomblo kan yayang nya juga ada di pelukan cecans, udah manteb tuh!" **-Luhan-**

"Gua blender juga nih anak satu!" **-Lay-**

.

.

Setelah acara membantu memasak di rumah Baekhyun, kelima ciwi-ciwi rempongs tersebut akhirnya berpamitan ke Mamah Baekhyun beserta keluarga besarnya, mereka gak pamitan ke Baekhyun sendiri karena Baekhyun nya sibuk entah kemana. Mamah-mamah Kyungsoo cs juga sebnernya membantu masak di rumah Baek, cuman karena si Luhan udah narik-narik sadis baju Kyungsoo sambil gelendotan minta pulang buat metis akhirnya para gadis memutuskan untuk pamit pulang duluan.

"Kyung bebeeeeeeb!"  
"Kyung, denger suara-suara gak?" **-Luhan-**

"Kayak ada yang manggil gua ya," **-Kyungsoo-**

"AYANG QUW, CINTA QUW, KYUNGSOOOOOOO!"

"Kok kayak nya dari arah belakang yah!" **-Xiumin-**

"Coba kita liat siapa yang- AAAAAAAAA!" **-Luhan-**

Luhan kaget ngeliat seonggok daging ber-tytyd yang kulit nya coklat gak ada eksotis-eksotis nya, ternyata itu Kai yang sedang ngorek-ngorek sampah di selokan, Kai pun berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo cs secara _slowmotion_. Maklum udah seminggu gak ketemu pujaan hati.

"Abis berendem di got mana luh Kai, _black sweet_ kaleh!" **-Lay-**

"SEHUN!" **-Luhan mencoba manggil Sehun yang lagi fokus nyapu halaman-**

"Berisik!" **-Kai-**

"ELU JUGA TADI BERISIK ITEM!" **-Luhan-**

"Udah ih berantem mulu, Kai sono balik bantuin lagi aku mau pulang nih! Duluan ya!" **-Kyungsoo-**

"Iya hati-hati ya sayang, umumumuw.." **-Kai-**

 ** _Geplak!_**

"Main sosor aja, panu-an nanti Kyungsoo kena cium elu!" **-Luhan-**

"WADAW DASAR LOHAN GUBLUG! BIBIR SEKSEH GUA MAEN GEPLAK AJA, MANA SENDAL HELLO KITTY LAGI! GUA SANGSANGIN (lempar) KE GENTENG SEKALIAN NIH!" **-Kai-**

"PESEK TULUL JANGAN LARI LUH! BALIKIN SENDAL GUA ITU SENDAL KERAMAT, KALO ILANG MAKIN ILANG IDUNG LU!" **-Luhan-**

.

.

Malem ini para cogans sudah bersiap-siap wangi dan keceh buat tahlilan di rumah Baekhyun, biasa nya kalo udah ada acara kek gini mereka udah kek bocah yang mau ngaji, saling samper menyamper. Berawal dari rumah asri Chanyeol dan terakhir di rumah gedong Suho yang paling ujung, tapi kali ini berbeda, Sehun yang biasa paling semangat ke rumah Suho karena alesan banyak kue nastar di meja ruang tamunya udah nyelonong aja ke rumah Suho dengan penuh binar kue nastar, tapi sebelum nyentuh itu rumah halaman kuping Sehun udah ditarik aja sama Chanyeol dan di kasih _deathglare_ cantik dari mas Ipan. Udah deh dengan pintingan Kai dan Jongdae, Sehun udah manyun aja kek bebek belom dikasih jatah makan.

"Mudah-mudahan dirumah BaekHyun ada nastar," **-Sehun-**

"Ke rumah gua aja del, emak gua kemaren bikin kue," **-Chanyeol-**

"Oke, ah toples kue mamah yang kosong masih ada gak ya dirumah?" **-Sehun-**

"Gua ngasih kue bukan berarti lu harus bawa toples kosong buat isi ulang cadel! Lu kira emak gua tukang kue _refill_ ," **-Chanyeol-**

"Weh nanti malem kumpul nyok! Kan besok kita kelas siang semua kan?" **-Kai-**

"Yuk! Gegara Kakek nya si Baek sih, batal kan ritual mingguan kita nya." **-Chen-**

"Lu maen nyalahin kakek nya Baek aja, disamperin arwah nya baru tahu rasa!" **-Chanyeol-**

"Saoloh yoda udah jago grepe cewe geh masih aja percaya ama se-setanan begitu, malu ama tulang kelebihan kalsium elu noh!" **-Kris-**

"Kek tulang lu nggak aja _Hyung,_ " **-Chanyeol-**

"Tauk, kalah ama adek gua. Kecil gitu juga udah berani masuk kuburan waktu pramuka nya-" **-Sehun-**

" _HYUNG! THEHUN HYUUUUUNG!_ LARI ADA THETAN DI BELAKANG HUWEEEEEE~" **-Itu Haowen, adek Sehun-**

"HAOWEN TUNGGU! ANSON CAPEK! SETAN NYA UDAH LARI NOH.." **-Itu Anson, adek nya Yixing-**

"AYO ANTHON LARI! NANTI THETAN NYA NYUNAT TYTYD KITA AYO HUWEEEEEE MAMAAAAAH!" **-Haowen-**

Sedangkan para bujangga sibuk melongo ngeliat tingkah Haowen dan Anson yang gak ngerti ngegemesin apa minta di jewer karna udah nyebut ' _aset berharga'_ para lelaki sembarangan, apa kata Ziyu -Gebetan Haowen dikelas- kalo denger rengekan manjah cowo muka triplek yang sok nyeremin ini? mungkin besok Ziyu harus nyari gebetan baru. Sehun sang kakak udah bingung mau ngomong apa, _speechles_! Padahal adek nya itu kalo cerita masalah kegiatannya di sekolah udah kek pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa, berani ini berani itu. Tapi sekarang?! _Hell,_ masa iya setan bisa nyunat tytyd nya yang masih segede kelingking Sehun sendiri.

"Adek lu warbyasah del," **-Chanyeol-**

"Itu beneran adek gua?"  
"Turunan siapa yang muka triplek lidah jungkir balik gitu kalo nggak elu Willis," **-Kai-**

.

.

Setelah acara tahlilan nya selesai, Chanyeol cs membantu Baekhyun beberes. Awalnya mereka bingung soal nya dari awal acara ampe bagi-bagi besek si Junmyeon a.k.a Suho ngga ada batang idung nya, emang sih si Suho itu pendek-ralat- kurang vitamin D. Tapi namanya juga dari nyusu bareng sampe nonton bokep jamaah juga udah khatam seluk beluk satu sama lain mungkin dari rambut aja mereka udah ngeh itu siapa, tapi dari tadi pelonga-pelongo si Suho ini bener-bener gak muncul, biasanya juga dia yang paling semangat acara kek gini katanya sih biar kekayaan nya berkah meski ujung-ujung nya sandal kulit bunglon nya harus ketuker ama sandal kulit _swallow_ langganan KaiHun.

"Makasih ya Chan udah mau bantuin gulung-gulung tiker," **-Baekhyun-**

"Eh iya Baek sama-sama, mamah kamu kemana?" **-Chanyeol-**

"Makasih nya ke Chanyeol doang nih Baek?" **-Chen-**

"Hehehe, makasih ya Sehun, Yifan, Chen,Kaiteeeem maaciw kaleee," **-Baekhyun-**

"Duh tenaga gua ke kuras banyak nih, prasmanan sih Baek," **-Kris-**

"Lima belas rebu, DP goceng cicilan 3 kali okeh! Chan kamu gratis deh," **-Baek-**

"SAOLOH Baek! Makan geh kek mau ngambil motor pake DP segala," **-Kai-**

"Mau gak? Kalo gak mau yaodah,," **-Baekhyun-**

"Pelit luh, semoga aja kuburan kakek lu ntar menciut trus pindah kontrakan ke kamar elu," **-Chen-**

"CHENTONG NASI UDUK! GUA SUMPAHIN BALIK MUKA LU JADI SEGITIGA BESOK!" - **BaekHyun-**

"ETDAH, BIARIN AJA NTAR KUPING NYA YODA MAKIN LEBAR KEK OPAK!" **-Chen-**

"Ebuset berasa liat Luhan vs JongIn," **-Chanyeol-**

Setelah pertengkaran membuahkan lelah yang amat sangat, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Saat melewati rumah Suho, Yifan cs ngeliat Suho dan Irene yang baru turun dari mobil sambil bawa tas belanjaan yang gak satu-dua, Suho yang bawa belanjaan bejibun yang mereka yakini itu punya Irene semua merasa kasihan, karena buat nutup pintu mobil aja dia bener-bener kerepotan sedangkan si Barbie-nya udah jalan cantik tanpa ada niatan mau bantuin Suho dikit, bikin kezel emang. Dengan segenap hati Chen langsung nyamperin Suho karena alasan gak tega dan diikuti Sehun di belakang nya.

"Mau dibantu _hyung_?" **-Chen-**

"E-eh elu.."

"Suhoooo, udah belom? Kok lama banget- Eh!" **-Irene teriak dari dalem rumah Suho-**

"Mereka bukan nya temen kamu yang PHO itu?" **-Irene-**

"E-eh.." **-Suho-**

"Enak aja lu bilang kita PHO!" **-Sehun-**

"Emang iya kan? Kalian yang minta gue sama Suho putus kan? Udah punya pacar kok masih ngurusin hubungan orang, pacar kalian kurang cantik dari gue ya, hahaha sudah kuduga! Kamu juga Ho ngapain masih nerima ini anak pada masuk rumah, katanya kamu udah males hubungan sama mereka!" **-Irene-**

" _H-hyuung_.." **-Sehun-**

"Eh Hun, itu gak bener sumpah gua-" **-Suho-**

"AYOK SEHUN, CHEN CEPET BALIK! KITA EMANG UDAH GAK ADA HUBUNGAN NYA SAMA MEREKA!" **-Kris-**

" _H-hyuuuuuung_ ~" **-Sehun-**

"Ayok Sehun balik!" **-Chanyeol-**

"Gua kecewa _hyung_ ama lu, _Bye hyung_! Kalian emang cocok!" **-Kai-**

"Gaeees, maafin gueee~" **-Suho udah mau mewek-**

.

.

Tbc

 **.**

* * *

 _ **A/n : (MAAF YA KALO ADA IRENE-BIASED YANG DISINI DIA JADI JAHAT, MAAPKEUN BANGET)**_

 _-Gak ngerti kenapa ending nya sad gini, mungkin karena mood juga lagi down banget nget. Apalagi disekeliling tuh banyak banget yang suka bisikin ini-itu masalah HHS yang delulu, dan nyertain bukti kalo Sehun tuh gak 'deket' ama Luhan doang, tapi kan- AAWWZZzzzz! Kalo kalian, suka dapet begituan juga gak sih? Gimana respon kalian kalo dicekokin 'moment delulu' kek gitu? Ayo monggo kita sharring-sharring chingu~_

 **JANGAN LUPA RNR :***


	9. Chapter 8

OUR STORY

 _Chapter 8  
_

 _Pairing : All member EXO/GS (gender switch for Uke)_

 _Rating : Saya ubah yang berawal T menjadi M karena_ dirty words _dan_ vulgar _lainnya._

 _Terima kasih kepada semua reader yang sudah mendukung dalam karya teman saya, semua itu sangat berarti. Masukkan dari kalian sangat membantu kami belajar dari kesalahan. Terima kasih banyak/peluk cium._

 **Summary :**

 _Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin bersahabat dengan Tao yang baru bergabung dengan mereka, setelah memutuskan untuk memasuki Universitas yang sama, ke-enam yeoja tersebut ternyata memiliki rejeki lebih disana. Apa saja rejekinya.._

* * *

 **©UpiSuandi**

* * *

Minggu pagi cerah kek gini emang enak nya lari-lari ketjeh bareng kecengan, tapi itu gak bisa dilakuin sama Icing, cewek yang punya bolongan di-pipi nya ini terpaksa ngajak tetangga kesayangan –Luhan. Coba aja Junmyeon belom taken, mungkin Icing udah ngelempar batu bata ke jendela kamar Junmyeon ngajak _Jogging_. Terdengar kejam? BODO AMAT! Lebih kejam Junmyeon yang seenak jidat bangsat nya ngebiarin Icing ngeliat Dia suap-suapan tahu cuanki bareng Irene depan kampus kemarin dua minggu lalu, NJLEB _BRUH_! Syakkiiddh T.T

Luhan yang gak biasa lari pagi Cuma bisa ngedumel ampe bibir maju-maju, Icing liat nya berasa pengen nge- _gaplok_ tuh bibir pake talenan kayu kesayangan Kyungsoo, untung aja jiwa psikopat Icing lagi bobok cantik. Niat nya mereka mau _jogging_ di taman kota, gak terlalu jauh dari komplek, sekalian juga ngehirup udara bersih tanpa noda. Sekalian liat pemandangan ' _cowok-cowok calon kecengan'_.

"Lu, kok awan nya item yaa?"

"Kurang piknik kali.."

 _-Oh, jawaban yang berfaedah syekaliii~_  
Icing yang merasa agak ambigu ama jawaban sahabat nya ini Cuma bisa 'Oh..' ria. Mereka terus berlari-lari kecil sambil cuci mata liat cowok-cowok ngelap keringet yang rasanya pengen Icing jilat keringet nya, _asin yaw!_ Mereka yang berlari lurus gak sengaja ngeliat seonggok lelaki tamfan yang lagi mandi keringet yang bikin perut abs nya tercetak samar di kaos abu-abu nya dan jangan lupa celana training yang juga ketat bikin otong nya jelas tercetak bikin otak Luhan mendadak kek kesiram sirup marjan, Konslet! Gak pokus! Icing yang tetiba ngerasa lari sendiri padahal tadi bawa Rusa nyoba noleh kebelakang yang sekali lagi cukup bikin Icing nyesel _ples_ ngelus dada Liat sahabatnya udah muka _horny_ sambil mengap-mengap kek orang Asma gak bawa _Ih Haler_. Dengan terpaksa –lagi- dia narik tangan Luhan sambil nyengir minta map ke om-om yang diliatin Luhan yang juga ternyata-eerrr sexy syekaleehh~.

"Ciiiiing, mau pipiiiish~" Luhan ngerengek dengan mendayu-dayu buat ke WC umum, sangking mendayu nya mungkin kalo yang otak nya kotor udah nganggep itu desahan.

"Astopir, yauda sana gua tunggu sini." Icing mutusin nunggu Luhan di sebuah gazebo yang gak terlalu jauh dari WC umum, dua menit berlalu dan Icing bingung liat si Luhan yang udah kek lintah di kasih garem ngacir ke arah dia dengan kedua tangan yang dia sedekep di pangkal paha nya- _YKWIM_ lah yaa~. "Ada apa Lu?"  
"Minta dua rebu, gua gak bawa duit,"  
"SAOLOH RUSA! BACOT KEK DARI TADI ITU LU KEBURU BOCOR ADOH!"  
"IYA MANGKANYA GECE KUDA, GUA UDAH GAK KUAT ANJER!"

.

.

.

 _JDEEER!_

 _BLESH!_

 _BYUUUUR!_

Ternyata ujan pemirsah, bener kan tadi Icing bilang, awan nya gelap! Si rusa aja ngaco bilang awan nya kurang piknik. Buktinya awan sekarang gak bisa piknik karena ujan- _emm nge-bingungin_ yaaa~ sumpah gua aja yang ngetik gak ngerti apa ketikan barusan, yang penting ini cuaca nya lagi ujan angin, dingin dan Icing butuh kehangatan! Gak perlu selimut, pelukan Junmyeon cukup kok! Tapi ya gitu dia kesini bukan sama Bantet –Junmyeon- tapi sama Kijang yang ampe sekarang belom balik dari WC, kayaknya dia kejebak ujan juga.

'Haaaah~' entah udah berapa kali Icing tarik napas buang napas berasa Ibu hamil lagi lahiran, dia terlalu galau dengan keadaan cuaca yang gak bisa dia ajak _chinguan_ diacara lari pagi nya minggu ini. Sangking galau nya dia gak sadar ada seseorang yang baru aja masuk gazebo dan gabung berteduh bareng Icing, kali aja itu si Luhan.

"Lu, gimana in-"

"Oh! Hay.." Skak! Mimpi apa icing, perasaan dia gak pernah sedekah ke anak yatim atau bantu mamah beres-beres rumah. Kenapa! _Why! Wae!_ Kenapa dia dapet rejeki nomplokz dengan hadir nya Bantet junmyeon di hadapan nya kini! Ditambah ini berdua! Di tengah hujan rintik-rintik! Bunuh Icing sekarang! Bunuh Icing! Bunuuuh! Jangan eh- masa baru ketemu gebetan udah ko'it (mati) duluan, gak seru _brader!_

"..ni," _ciee, icing gagapz cieewww._

"Eh, sini duduk jangan berdiri aja, emang gak capek?"

 _GUA LEBIH CAPEK NUNGGU LU PUTUS AMA IRENE, JENGLOT BANTET! ARGH GUA TUSUK JUGA LU PAKE PAKU BUMI!_

"Ekhem, iya makasih.."

 _Aduh shy shy shy.._

"Ehm, i-ituuu.."

 _Aduh kok si bantet ngomong nya kek gugup gitu.._

 _Se-byutipul itu kah guweh, kikikik.._

"Ehmm, anuuu.."  
"Anu kamu kenapa?" _SHYIT_! Kenapa ngomong nya kek Cabe haus sodokan gini, mudah-mudahan dia gak ngeh.

"M-maaf, tali Beha kamu keliatan, mencolok banget warna nya, hehe.."

 _MAMPOOOS!_

 _DIKIRA MAU ROMANTIS! NAJESH DASAR TALI BEHA SYIALAND!_

 _MALU HAMBA~ TENGGELAMKAN HAYATI DI RAWA-RAWA BANG!_

 _GUYUR HAMBA DI TENGAH AIR HUJAN MU YANG SUCI INI…_

 _Huhuhuhu~_

"Hehehe, map," dengan muka udah merah cenderung item sangking malu nya jaemari lentik Icing membenarkan letak tali beha nya yang sempat keluar dari singgahsana yang seharus nya.

"Selaw aja, kayak nya gue pernah ngeliat elo deh tapi di- AH! Elu temen nya Kyungsoo ya!"  
"Eh iya,"

"Kuliah di _Sakura_ juga yaaa, soal nya kayak pernah liat di kantin!"

 _GUA ITU LAGI MELOTOTIN ELU BANTET! ICING KEZEL MAMAH!_

Baru icing mau jawab, tapi udah ada suara klakson –yang jelas bukan OM TELOLET OM- Dan ternyata itu mobil jemputan Junmyeon, terbukti sang supir yang menghampiri mereka dengan membawa payung besar dengan gambar logo toko emas, bercanda ding.

"Ikut pulang bareng aja yuk, Ujan nya awet!"

 _AWETIN CINTAH KITA BERDUA AJA BANG~_

 _AYOK BANG KUA LANGSUNG KUA! PENGHULU MANA PENGHULU!_

 _INGETIN ICING BUAT MANDI KEMBANG ABIS INI._

.

.

.

Keesokan hari nya Di kampus, Chen yang lagi bantuin Xiumin ngerjain tugas nya di kantin sekalian sarapan bareng meski jam udah berenti di angka 10 sempet kaget liat Suho dateng ke kampus gandeng gebetan baru, dan yang bikin Xiumin keselek suiran ayam bubur nya sendiri, gebetan yang dimaksud itu si Icing! Iya! Si kuda bertanduk itu! Eh bertanduk apa bercula yaaa? Au ah.

Xiumin langsung aja nyuruh beberes, dan ngikutin tuh anak adam hawa. Chen awal nya mau protes, masa gegara bantet gandeng Lay aja bikin acara mojok nya ancur gini, _huh!_ Awal niat mau ngikutin eh malah sibuk nyari tempat ngumpet karena Suho ngajak Icing buat makan di kantin yang ada Xiumin dan Chen juga.

"Dae, gimana ini.." Xiumin yang udah gemeteran berasa mau ditarik nikah paksa ama Kanjeng Dimas itu bikin Chen puyeng juga, harusnya kan dia seneng akhirnya sahabatnya dapet juga cowo kecengan nya, bukan malah kek udang dibalik tempura gini.

"Tenang beb, ajak aja mereka kesini.."

PLAK!

Naas emang! Niat Chen mau nenangin sang kekasih malah dibales elusan kasih sayang terlampau niat di lengan kekar nya, udah deh mending pasrah aja. Dari pada pacar nya nanti berubah jadi Hulk, kan _brabe_ urusan nya.

"Aku tuh mau liat interaksi mereka dari jauh, kalo diliatin ama kita yang ada mereka gak leluasa mesra-mesra an nyaa,"

"Lha, emang mereka udah jadian?"

"DOAIN MANGKA NYA! TEMEN KAMU TUH UDAH BANTET SOK-SOK LAGI MILIH CEWEK, BERASA BRAD PITT KALI! IDIW NAJIS TRALALA! UNTUNG ICING CINTA KALO NGGAK UDAH AKU JADI TUMBAL LUBANG BUAYA TAU RASA!"  
"Iya beb iyaaa, aku doain nih, amiiin,"  
"Nah gitu."

Sabar yawlaaaah~

.

.

Beda dengan XiuChen, beda pula dengan sahabat nya yang lain bersama pacar masing-masing. Si Baekhyun yang ngeliat Xiumin nungging-nungging ngintip di pintu samping kantin diikuti Chen yang berdiri di belakang nya bikin Baek yang emang otak nya udah yadong sedari dulu kaget nian,

"ASTAGA XIUMIN LAGI ENAENA!" Itu bukan Baekhyun, lebih tepatnya itu suara berasal dari belakang Baekhyun dan di samping Sehun, ya Luhan. Yang lain pun sempet kaget denger si Rusa yang muka nya polos kek anak PAUD ngomong konten dewasa kek gitu, apalagi Sehun, ugh berasa mau naena Luhan sekarang juga. Ternyata yang pas mereka lihat kearah XiuChen ditambah Chen yang lagi ngasih isyarat buat diem itu nyuruh segerombolan kawanan nya buat ikut ngerumpi. Setelah dilihat mereka semua kecuali XiuChen sempet kaget campur girang karena akhirnya Suho berani tampil tanpa Barbie-nya lagi, dan yang bikin mereka tambah girang lagi yang dia bawa kali ini si Icing. Coba kalo bukan Icing yang dia bawa, RIP Junmyeon ditangan Cewek-cewek anarkis, sahabat Icing cantik-cantik gitu horror juga.

"Gua kira lu lagi naena Chen,"

"Lu gelut yuk! Greged gueh sumfeh!" **–Kai-**  
"Nape, lu iri ya Jong ama keimudan gueh,"  
"Siapa yang bilang elu imud elu Rusa Binal, saoloh gua masukin ke _Chum Bukket_ sekalian kawin sono ama plankton,"

"Boro kawin ama plankton, renang aja gua kelelep,"

"Idiw, mesra nyaaa~"

"Lebih mesraan kita kali Beb,"  
"Diem Bebek, suara lu polusi banget!"

"Enak aja, dasar _Dragon Chili!_ "

"Buset, keluar api dong! Bebek _pecking_ sialan! muka kek kardus indomie geh syongong kaleh!"

"Bodo, yang penting gue ganteng!"  
"Gumoh tahu bullet,"

"Makan tahu bullet gak bikin muka Chen jadi bullet,"

"Jari tengah buat Lu!"  
"Idih diem dong! Gak bisa focus nih gue liatin nya!"  
"Aduh Tao Lapeeer,"  
"Ini lagi panda, _Hyung_ sebelum di lepas keluar kasih makan dulu napa! Kebon _bamboo_ di belakang komplek kan banyak!"  
"Kamfret lu Jongong, belom pernah keselek kulit duren montong ya!"

"SIAPA WOY INI YANG KENTUT ANJER! KETAUAN BANGET INI ABIS SARAPAN UBI CILEMBU LIMA KILO YA! SAOLOH GAK KUAT MAAA!"  
"AH BAEK BERISIK! JANGAN DORONG BADAN GUE DONG!"

"Aduh ini para cabe berisik amat, liatin noh si Icing suap-suapan ama Suho- _hyung!_ "

"SAOLOH WOY INI BAU NYA MAKIN MENYENGAT! OKSIGEN MANA OKSIGEN MUASYAAWLOHH!"

"Aduh Lu jangan tindih badan ayank umin dong, kasian noh udah ngap-ngap an,"  
"Ini Kyungsoo nya nyender ke gue Chen, salahin aja gue terus! Balik dari sini gua tuntut lu ke pengadilan Jaksa!"  
"Enak aja lu nyalahin Kyungsoo gue, elu nya aja gak kuat bawa badan! Mangkanya diet! Sedot lemak!"

"Gua bordir juga congor lu Kuproy syialand!"

Mari kita tinggalkan mereka semua pemirsaah~

.

.

.

Suho yang samar-samar denger suara ribut dari arah kanan meja dia makan bareng Icing udah bodo amat, sangking bodo amat nya Irene –sang mantan- yang sengaja lewat depan dia cuekin ampe Irene juga kesel sendiri, dia sibuk dengan cerita Icing yang lagi nyeritain seluk beluk keluarga nya yang punya usaha cireng isi tekwan.

Ngomong-ngomong Hubungan suho dan ke lima temen se-bokepan nya itu mulai agak adem, gak panas lagi kek lagi perang Sudra, itu gegara Suho yang emang udah sadar kalo dia masih butuh temen yang bisa ngasih stok _blue film_ dan temen nyolo, nyolo sendirian gak seru! Kek berasa punya istri tapi belom di perawanin, sayang syekaleh.

Akhirnya dia mutusih Irene seminggu lalu karena dia sendiri yang ngeliat cewe nya itu jalan ama cowo yang ada di foto yang pernah di unjukin Ipan dulu, sempet malu sih karena dia sendiri yang dulu gak percaya dan lebih milih memutuskan tali silaturahmi tapi sekarang dia yang malah minta maap sambil nangis sesenggukan bareng Sehun sangking terharu nya ngeliat _hyung_ kesayangan nya mau tobat. Dan berakhir dengan pesta bikini di rumah Suho.

 _Boong ding_! Yang ada papih Siwon nendang Suho jadi anak waris, kan sayang _dollar-dollar_ nya.

.

.

 _Namja Cool Chatroom_

· _JongIn a.k.a Kai_

· _Sehunna a.k.a Sehun_

· _Yeolchan a.k.a Chanyeol_

· _Jongdae a.k.a Chen_

· _Myeon a.k.a Suho_

· _DragonKris a.k.a Kris_

 **JongIn** : Yuuhuu, cie ehem yang kecengen baru ehem..

 **Sehunna** : Petikiwirr~ petikiwirr~ jas jes jas jes aaaww

 **DragonKris** : EKHEM EKHEM, Duh haus nih..

 **Jongdae** : Haus apa _hyuuung~_

 **DragonKris** : Haus cintaa Dae-aah..

 **Sehunna** : Kok percakapan di atas agak menjijikan yaa~

 **DragonKris** : Maknae kampret!

 **YeolChan** : Om telolet Om

 **JongIn** : Lha ini lagi salah alamat, kalo nyari telolet bukan disini dek dijalan raya sonoh.

 **Myeon** : Pada sehat?  
 **Sehunna** : Acieee.. ekhem ekhem, yo yang manis yang manis.

 **JongIn** : Udah _hyung_ shikaaat! Keburu di bobol orang, masa elu dapet yang _second!_

 **Myeon** : _Huh!?_

 **JongDae** : Itu Kuda bertanduk _Hyung.._ peka dong pekaaa..

 **DragonKris** : Yang bolong pipi nyaaa~

 **YeolChan** : Mata nya sayu sayu manjaaah~

 **Myeon** : Kuda bertanduk? Lambang PDIP?

 **JongIn** : MASYAAWLOH! SALAH POKUS! YAKALI ITU BANTENG BUKAN KUDA, AHELAH DUIT LUBER GAK BISA BEDAIN KUDA AMA BANTENG! GAK PERNAH PIKNIK DI KEBON BINATANG YA _HYUNG, ASTOGEH_ BIKIN TENSI GUA NAEK AJA!

 **Myeon** : Lagian lu lu pada kenapa sih herman gue, kata nya mau maapin gua mau temenan lagi ama gua tapi ini, ada apa-apa pada gak ngasih tau gua. Yang kalian lakuin ke gua itu JAHAD!

 **Sehunna** : Aduh _hyung_ , kok bawaan nya pengen nampol elu ampe nyangkut di krakatau gitu yaaa, ini kita lagi pada bahas elu _hyung_! Ahelah gak seru aneud!

 **YeolChan** : Uhuk Zhang uhuk Yixing uhuk

 **Myeon** : Oooh si Yixing, kenapa?

 **JongDae** : Nah baru nyampe nih omongan, lu nge-gebet si Yixing ya?  
 **Myeon** : Ng-nggak kok, baru kemarin Lusa ketemu.

 **YeolChan** : Bukan nggak, tapi belom.

 **JongIn** : Yoih, _confess_ buru! Sebelum gua jodohin ama anak pak Sobri juragan tanah nih, mayan kan kalo jadi beneran gua dapet jatah tanah gretong buat bikin rumah masa depan.

 **Jongdae** : Rumah masa depan? Kuburan?

 **JongIn** : Pulang kerumah gua sodomi lu Chen.

 **Jongdae** : Idih ape lu kate, dasar babeh mesum.

 **DragonKris** : Kita mah nyaranin lu mending ama dia aja Myeon, Icing baek kok anak nya. Ya meski muka kek abis minum miras oplosan tapi hati nya lembut selembut pembalut _charm body fit_ , dia juga sering ngaji di pak Burhan.

 **Sehunna** : Iya biar setan songong yang ada di diri elu panas di ruqiyahin ama si Icing.

 **JongIn** : Itu mah udah bawaan sanubari nya. Lu ada rasa gak _hyung_ sama dia?  
 **Myeon** : Ya gua ngerasa nyaman sih ngobrol ama dia, nyambung! Cocok. Tapi gua belom berani asal ambil keputusan, gimana pun kan baru aja status gua jomblo masa iya langsung taken lagi. Apa coba kata papih gue, ya meski gua tau sih ketampanan gua itu udah melebihi batas wajar dengan kemapanan yang mengagumkan tapi ya gimana gua juga mau milih yang terbaik bu-

 **DragonKris** : GUYS GUE OFF YA!

 **Sehunna** : Iya, gua juga

 **Myeon** : Lha! Kok gua ditinggal sendiri sih! Apa salah Siwon Super junior ya awoh hkss..

.

.

.

Hari ini tanggal merah. Dan pak Lurah sempat ngasih amanat pada Junmyeon buat ngadain senam pagi biar remaja di komplek yang dia jaga sehat-sehat dan siap qurban untuk maulid nanti. Sebagai ketua yang bertanggung jawab penuh udah sibuk buat ngingetin temen-temen nya buat acara senam hari ini. Papih Siwon –ayah Junmyeon, tapi gantengan bapaknya- udah heran kok tumben anak nya yang gak tau kenapa bantet padahal dia tinggi ini mau senam tapi dandan nya kek model pemotretan BAZAAR, pake _pomade_ padahal bakal lepek juga kena keringet. Coba aja anak nya itu gak bilang kalo mau senam, mungkin Siwon kira anak nya mau ngelamar anak perawan. Maklum dapet kecengan baru J

Lain hal dengan Chanyeol, Yipan, ama Sehun yang muka nya kek anak lima taon di bangunin Sahur, tEler, bengep! Kalo gak demi liat melon kecengan, lebih baik ngelanjutin mimpi basah yang harus tbc dulu tadi. Mereka susah payah jalan sempoyongan kek abis nenggak miras campur autan, saling pegangan tangan jadi kalo salah satu jatoh ya jatoh semua, kan teman harus berbagi. Sampai di depan rumah KaiChen, ternyata mereka udah _stay_ di depan rumah dengan keadaan yang gak beda jauh _amburadul_ nya, ditambah Kai yang malah ngedelosor di ubin (lantai) sambil meluk sapu yang nganggur di depan rumahnya, melanjutkan mimpi hmzz.

Junmyeon yang liat keadaan anak-anak nya yang _subhanallah_ ganteng nya itu Cuma bisa geleng-geleng pala, bodo amat ah malah dia enak ntar Cuma dia yang keliatan _blink-blink_ di mata Yixing, aseek! "WOY! AYO GECE!"  
"Sabar kek kuntet _,_ tau gini ogah gua semalem nonton dangdut ," **–Yifan-**

"Tapi mayan lah meski Seolhyun batal manggung, kan masih ada trio macan!" **–Chen-**

"Mayan ndasmu! Lu gak bilang trio macan bakal bawa macan beneran! Dikira ini lokalisasi ragunan kali!" **–Yifan-**

"Udah ih berisik, Stevan William baru napak bumi nih!" **–Kai-**

"Pantes aja Boy anak jalanan mati muda, elu Jong yang jadi Stevan nya!"

"Kalo diterusin ngeri gulung tiker itu R*TI, ngeri anarkis aja penggemar Boy. Bukan nya disuruh kawin ama Natasha willona malah disuruh nenggak sianida," **–Sehun-**

"Bangcadh kau!"

.

.

Bener aja, seperti biasa meski pagi tapi udah rame pake banget itu lapangan, kali ini lebih reame dari acara senam pertama mereka, bahkan banyak anak bocah yang gua yakin mereka Cuma niat ngeliatin doang tanpa ikut senam, tapi beda cerita ama Haowen adek Sehun ini yang kakak nya aja belom ketemu kecengan tapi dia sendiri udah gandeng Ziyu dengan membawa dua tusuk sate telor puyuh yang Sehun sendiri gak tau dapet duit dari mana itu anak. Sehun udah terlalu males ngurusin adek nya yang penuh kemodusan itu.

.

.

Senam pun dimulai, intrustuktur senam nya pun seperti biasa, melambai tapi berbatang. _Shaf_ depan diisi oleh para ciwi-ciwi cancik ber- _tanktop_ warna warni. Kaum para lelaki dibelakang yang dapet _view_ yang bagus kek gitu udah ngejerit dalem ati, siapin mata siapin ati ngeri gak kuat trus mimisan trus mati. Pemanasan ketiga Sehun bingung ngeliat Chen yang mata nya ngedip-ngedip gaje ngeliatin barisan para cewek, takut Luhan-nya dijadiin bahan khayalan mesum Chen juga Sehun langsung nge-gaplok punggung Chen "Jaga mata! Gua sumpahin bintitan nanti,"  
"Gua liat tadi kek ada Seolhyun,"  
"Ha! Mana?!" **–JongIn-**

"Itu yang pake tenktop polkadot!"  
"ANJAY ANJAY ANJAY!" mereka buru-buru nyari posisi _view_ yang manteb liat biduan dangdut yang gagal manggung semalem itu. JongKook, Jackson, B.I yang emang _lucky_ dapet posisi pas di belakang Sang Biduan udah bersyukur dan nyari posisi pewe biar pas. Belom aja lima menit mulai senam kesenangan mereka udah ancur gegara Empat tuyul (SeKaiYeolChen) yang tiba-tiba ngedepak KookSonB.I dari singgasana nya. Baru aja mereka mau ngelawan tapi gak jadi karena diem-diem KAI masih bawa sapu yang dia pake guling tadi pagi.

 _Sing sabar wae lah, rejeki moal kamana-mana.._

Senam selesai dan Baekhyun ngerasa aneh, kok pacar nya nggak ada di lapangan padahal Suho ama Ipan udah mojok aja bareng Icing Tao. Semalem juga Chanyeol baik-baik aja gak ngeluh sakit apalagi sakaratul maut, tapi pikiran itu berhenti yang pas Luhan ngomong "Guys liat gerobak bubur Bapak Wooyong!"

"OOH! MUKA BELOM BULET JUGA MASIH AJA NGEDUSEL-DUSEL BIDUAN, MINTA DI JEJELIN BONCABE LEVEL DEWA KAYAK NYA,"

"JONGIN SETAN! BELOM PERNAH GUA MASUKIN IKAN PIRANHA DI BOKSER NYA JADI NYA GINI NIH,"

"DASAR KADAL BUNTUNG, TOKEK POLKADOT! "

"SERANG GUYSSss,"

Ke empat cecabean yang badan ama hati nya udah _Gondok_ bin _gedeg_ itu menghampiri masing-masing sang kekasih.

.

.

 _In other Side.._

"Aduh Kak Seolhyun kepanasan ya, sini aku kipasin,"

"Duh duh gak usah,"  
"Gapapa kok Neng, apa sih yang nggak buat Neng unyuk unyuk iniw~"  
"Neng Seolhyun kemaren kenapa gak manggung, padahal kan kemarin kutunggu-tunggu kehadiran mu.."  
"Neng keringetan ya, sini neng abang mandiin,"  
"Kuy mandi bareng neng, Berendem garem anti yodium, Bak di rumah abang gedong lhoo~ cukup buat-"  
"BERENDEM DI AER RAKSA AJA GIMANA BANG?"  
"E-eh ayaaaankk~ hehehe,"  
"Apa! Hehehe-hehehe Irung(hidung)-mu _mblesep_ ,"

"H-hai Lu?"  
"GAK PAKE LU-LU- _an_! BALIK GAK! MAU GUA SERET PAKE JASAMARGA _HUH!"_

"Aduh mbep maapkeeunn~"  
"OH CHEN, JADI KAMU NOLAK JALAN SAMA AKU SEMALEM BUAT NONTON MBAK INI! YANG KAMU LAKUIN KE AKU ITU _JAHARA!_ "  
"CAPLANG PULANG! GUA BDSM-IN TAU RASA!"  
"Mau dong Baek-!"  
"IYA! TAK SODOK PAKE PAGER KECAMATAN!"  
"Adaw ngiluuu,"  
"Y-YANK MAAPIN AQUWHH,"  
"ITU GEGARA SI KOTAK YANG NGAJAK!"  
"PAN ELU YANG NYOSOR DULUAN CAPLANG!"  
"JANGAN DI OMONG JUGA KOTAK AMAL!"

.

Tbc

.

* * *

n/a : maapkeun kalo apdet lama, maapkeun juga kalo makin lama makin garing, makasih buat e _onni_ yang di semarang sanah yang selalu mendukung dan nagih Our strory, maap jikalau mengecewakan. Mungkin ini satu chap lagi end kali ya soal nya Icing Suho juga udah mulai pedekate dan suho dan genk nya pun mulai baek-an. Segitu aja deh, jan lupa review.. papayy~

Please RnR...


	10. Finally

_Title : Our Story [_ _ **Last Chapter!**_ _]_

 _Cast : All member EXO'12. [GS for Uke]_

 _Words : 4k+_

 _Rated : M (untuk dirty word dan vulgar lainnya)_

 _Genre : Romance, and Humor._

 **Summary :**

 _Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin bersahabat dengan Tao yang baru bergabung dengan mereka, setelah memutuskan untuk memasuki Universitas yang sama, ke-enam yeoja tersebut ternyata memiliki rejeki lebih disana. Apa saja rejekinya.._

 **©UpiSuandi**

* * *

 _Finally.._

 _._

* * *

Berlanjut dengan kesengsaraan para lelaki buaya buntung (SeKaiYeolChen) yang di diemin ayangbeb gegara ngedusel-dusel Neng Biduan komplek minggu kemaren. Mereka udah bingung campur rindu karena para pujaan hati mengurung diri mengurung hati. Sms-telepon-Chat Chit Chut gak di respon, Kerumah gak dibukain pintu, ketemu buang muka, disamperin dikacangin, di deketin malah di- _gampar_ pake tas isi batu kali. Huh, malang memang nasib mereka, gua yang bikin cerita juga turut berduka cita, huhu~. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi, itu udah resiko, meski Mba Biduan nya _no respon_ tapi muka _gaplok-able_ bangsadh kuartet itu yang malah mancing minta di respon, kan ngeselin. Kurang apa coba keempat ciwi-ciwi malang kita ini? Cantik ceklis, bohay abis, manis asli, baek pasti, oh mungkin kurang goyang kali ya kek Mbak-Mbak Biduan nya itu, mereka juga jago goyang kok.. ehm di ranjang ehm, konser di kamar maksud nya, ahelah.

Keempat kaum hawa itu pun melaksanakan demo hati besar-besaran. Mereka pengen balas dendam, di bantu kedua teman nya yang lain (IcingTao). Icing dan Tao yang waktu itu baru pulang dari senam kesel tetiba keempat temen nya minta ngumpul di rumah icing dengan alasan _Danger_! Kamar Icing jadi berasa _casting_ sinetron Anak Jalanan buat part boy meninggal dadakan, menangis meraung-raung, ingus berjatuhan, mata keluar asep, badan merah semua, bahkan Icing selaku pemilik kamar yang udah siap-siap mau ngomel bantal guling nya berlapis lendir bening itu langsung Kicep kedip-kedip cantik setelah mendengar alasan mereka nangis, sedih sih, prihatin malah. Dia yang kisah cinta nya gak semulus jembatan Suramadu itu udah ngerasain gimana syakidh nya ngeliat kecengan ama yang laen, syakidh nya tuh disini~

.

.

Kita ke Rumah Sehun dulu yuk! Disana enam sahabat lelaki sedang ngumpul ria main Pe-Es sekalian nyobain kueh buatan .

Jam 9 tadi pagi Sehun masih ngebo sama Haowen di kasur sebelah ngerasa risih pintu kamar di gedor-gedor anarkis dari luar, lima menit bodo amat, sepuluh menit tambah bodo amat, lima belas menit Teng! Haowen yang kuping nya gak budeg kayak kakak nya itu lama-lama takut budeg juga ngedenger suara demo di luar pintu kamar, sempoyongan dia turun kasur dengan muka bengep nya berusaha membuka pintu dan VOILA! Ada Lima butir lelaki jantan yang masing-masing di tangan nya udah bawa segala macem barang mulai dari Pacul, Gergaji, Sapu Lidi, ampe jarum pentol, dan dengan santai nya bocah muka triplek itu berujar "Ngetok pintu itu yang sopan, masuk aja sih dari tadi, pintu nya gak di kunci!"

- _Oh sip, belum pernah di smackdown Agung Hercules kek nya.._

"Sehun, bukan nya mandi dulu. Iler kamu itu bersihin," **–Ny. Oh-**

"Apalah arti sebuah iler, jika jaga perasaan ayank aja belum bener," **–Sehun-**

"Hun, kamu sehat?" **–Tn. Oh-**

Sehun emang gak mandi, abis di gaplok pantat seksi nya sama Abang Tonggos dia langsung bangun dan sarapan, no pipis, no cuci muka, kata nya sih gini aja dia udah ganteng. KaiYeolChen juga sama belom mandinya, alibi males, terlalu syedih mikirin yayang-yayang yang belom bisa mereka ajak negosiasi. Gak jadi main PS, akhirnya mereka nyoba nonton film, yang pas udah di _play_ ternyata itu film KiKO punya si Haowen, bungkus nya menipu.

Bosen, Kai inisiatip buka yutub de-el-el dan dapet _notif_ kalau agensi _blue film_ paporit nya ngeluarin filem baru, _threesome_ lagi, kan mantab! Dengan wayfay kenceng nya junmo, Kai nyumput (Ngumpet) di belakang badan Ipan buat download tuh Filem, ngeri aja ntar Ny. Atau lewat trus liat lagi, duh luntur deh imej anak masjid nya. Selesai di download mereka malah bingung mau nonton dimana, karena rumah Seno a.k.a Sehun ini keluarga nya lagi rame, gak seru buat nyolo, gak leluasa, mau ngeluarin suara ehem ehem ntar ketauan, masa iya mulut nya mau di lakban. Kek lagi BDSM aja. Akhirnya setelah diskusi alot mending di rumah Junmo yang emang sepi mulu- _fyi_ mamah Junmo udah Almarhumah ya, _innanilahi_.

Empat lelaki bangsyadh yang sedang Gundah galau merana itu kini sudah Jreng, akhirnya mereka bisa nonton 'nuanu' berjamaah, selama mereka udah punya pacar intensitas ritual kek gini udah mulai menurun, karena emang lebih nyenengin kerumah pacar sama camer ketimbang ketemu muka sahabat sendiri yang udah ngebosenin, minta di permak wajah. Dengan memborong bertoples-toples kue kering dan satu tempat makan _Tupperware_ lumayan gede berisi kue _brownies_ milik , mereka langsung Cus rumah Junmo, udah nyampe rumah langsung ke kamar Holkay ini yang kedap suara.

"Tutup _gorden_ (Tirai) nya Tak,"  
"Tak?"  
"Iya elu, Kotak!"  
"Kampret lu Jigong!"  
"Mau 2D apa 3D nih?" **–Junmo-**  
"Njay! Mau yang _Live_ aja dong _hyung!_ " **–Kai-**

"Gang Dolly rame noh yang _Live_ ,"

"Cemilan siap!"  
"SIAP!"  
"Minuman siap!"  
"SIAP!"  
" _Popcorn_ siap!"  
"YOIH!"  
"Ember siap?!"  
"Buat apa _hyung_?"

"Iler-iler lu pada!"  
"oh-hehehe.."

Mereka emang kalo udah ritual gitu lupa ama beban idup, berasa gak punya dosa, lempeng (datar) aja idupnya. Yang penting ilmu 'nuanu' mereka nambah, yegak! Soal nya nanti biar bisa dipraktekin ke pasangan, biarin aja lah sekarang mah masih pegang tangan kek mau nyebrang, modus ini itu minta di sun (Cium), ngaku kedinginan biar di peluk, apalagi kalo boncengan pake motor yang jok nya di pangkas kek prosotan anak TK, ditambah jalan berlubang kurang perhatian pemerintah trus sok-sok ngerem mendadak, duh empuk-empuk gitu.

Sip lah mereka akhirnya menyelesaikan 'ritual' rutin nya. Ke enam onggok daging itu tepar tak berdaya di kasur dua hektar punya Junmo, tiba-tiba mereka merasa laper, untung aja abis mikir laper suara bel bubur nya pak Wooyoung lewat, Chanyeol menge- _chat_ pak Wooyoung lewat BBM, terlalu males ngeluarin suara emas nya teriak memanggil si Kang Bubur. Lima menit nunggu dan pak Wooyung bales kalo bubur nya udah jadi.

Mereka semua keluar nunggu di depan pager kecuali Chanyeol yang lari-lari nyamperin Kang Bubur buat ngambil bubur sambil bayar pake uang Junmo. Baru mau balik masuk rumah, mata genit Chanyeol nyipit ngeliat cewek yang lagi lari kearah gerobak bubur, mendekat dan ternyata itu Seolhyun dengan _outfit_ lari pagi nya, Ouh.

 _Bagh_

 _Bugh_

 _Bugh_

Entah dari mana kelima temen nya itu muncul dan menabrak asal badan gede Chanyeol, untung aja bubur nya bisa slamet, kalo nggak ucapkan _welcome_ ama asam lambung. Ternyata kelima teman nya itu sedang berusaha modus ke mbak SeolHyun, sok sok mau bayarin bubur yang di beli Mbak Biduan, ahelah. Mereka bayar bubur sendiri aja ogah, cih munapik!

.

"Duh tumben ngumpul di sini pagi-pagi.. Oh, ada Mbak Seolhyun tooh,"  
"Iya nih- EH KAMPRET KAGET GUE!" **–Kai-**

"APA LO!" **–Baek-**

"Eh, maap saya permisi," **–Seolhyun-**

"Byee Neng, kalo manggung _calling-calling_ okey!" **–Yifan-**

"Ipan! Gua aduin Taotao nih," **–Baek-**

"Aduh Baek, jangan dong! becanda itumah suer deh," **–Ipan-**

"Hay beb, lagi beli bubur ya?" **–Chanyeol-**

"Bukan! Gua mau nge _-lobby_ ama Pak Wooyung!" **–Baek-**

"KOK KAMU GITU BEB, KURANG APA AKU INI? APA PERLU BESOK GUA BUKA GERAI BUBUR TRUS NAEK HAJI BIAR LO BALIK KE GUE!" **–Chanyeol-**  
"SERAH LU!" **–Baek-**  
"NAH ATULAH ULAH KITU ATUH, SING ABDI MAH SEDIH ENENG MAMARAHAN BAE," (NAH ATULAH JANGAN GITU ATUH, SAYA MAH SEDIH ENENG MARAH-MARAH AJA) **–Chanyeol-**

"Sabodo amat," **–Baek-**

"Baek, jangan talking-talking Ayang Kyungsoo eak, tadi sumfeh Cuma salah paham, ciyusan atuh." **–Kai-**

"SIAPA ELU NYURUH-NYURUH GUA! LU LU SEMUA SIAP-SIAP AJA BESOK JOMBLO," **–Baek-**

"OH NO! TIDAK! NO WAY! JANGAN!"

"BERISIK GUBLUG!"

"WOY-WOY BAEK SELOW ATUH, LU MAH ASAL NGADU AJA! INI TUH SALAH YODA YANG NGAJAK BELI BUBUR EH NARIK-NARIK KITA BUAT NEMENIN DIA KEDEPAN-," **–Sehun-**  
"WOY SHAUN THE SHEEP ANYING LUH NUDUH GUE! SEMBRONO!" **–Chanyeol-**  
"BAEK SAYANG, ITU BOONG, KAMU BUDEG KAN? KALO NGGAK JANGAN DENGERIN APA KATA ROMBONGAN ANAK JALANAN INI, AKU GAK GITU SUMPAH, TADI AKU BELI BUBUR MESEN MAKE BBM TRUS-" **–Chanyeol-**  
"UDAH CAPLANG GAK USAH SOK SOK SUCI! MANA NGATAIN GUA BUDEG LAGI. UDAH GUA MAU BALIK! INGET YA SIAP-SIAP CARI GEBETAN LAIN, BESOK LO GUE END! BYE!" **–Baek-**  
"Lha kalo end gitu kenapa nunggu besok coba? Sekarang juga bisa kan?" **–Chen-**  
"GUBLUG! AH BUBUR PEMBAWA PETAKA! SIAL!" **–Chanyeol-**

.

.

Hari ini hari senin, dan hari pertama UAS, dua minggu kedepan para Mahasiswa/i udah mulai sibuk belajar ini/itu baca ini/itu, yang biasa bodo amat pas pelajaran, mau UAS malah kelabakan bikin contekan. Yang biasa langganan telat kini diusahakan tepat waktu malah sejam sebelum Ulangan dimulai tapi halaman kampus udah rame, apa lagi kalo bukan bikin kertas penyelamat Ujian. Ini yang JongDae sedang lakuin di kelas bersama kawan-kawan nya, dia sebenernya termasuk Mahasiswa yang nilai nya lumayan lah, malah cenderung pinter tapi salahin aja acara ngambek Xiumin-nya yang gak kelar-kelar bikin dia gak _cheer Up_ buat belajar, udah berusaha nyogok otak pake _blue film_ Kai, tapi tetep aja otak nya udah mampet gak bisa nyimpen rumus banyak-banyak.

"Dae, itu bukan nya Cewe lu?"  
"He! Mana?" Chen melongo kemana-mana buat nyari cewe yang lagi dia sama temen nya omongin. HANJER! SEJAK KAPAN UMIN MAKE ROK KE KAMPUS! ANJER ANJER! Pengen banget nyamperin Xiumin yang biasa make rok kalo kencan ama Chen doang, tapi sekarang malah ke kampus make rok ketat gitu, ALAMAK! SEKSEH! tapi lima menit lagi kelas mulai, salah dia juga tadi gak nyamper yayang buat berangkat bareng karena dia juga kesiangan.

.

.

Jam setengah dua siang, panas udah nyentrong, silau men! Chanyeol yang baru keluar kelas merasakan _handphone_ nya geter, ternyata si Seno yang nelpon buat ngumpul di kantin sekarang.

Sesampai nya di Kantin, Chanyeol langsung ngeliat lambaian tangan pucet Seno yang lagi duduk bareng KaiChen.

" _Hyung,_ lu udah ketemu BaekHyun belom hari ini?" **–Kai-**

"Belom, tadi gua samper kata emak-nya dia udah berangkat duluan," **–Chanyeol-**

"Luhan juga gitu, mereka sengaja berangkat pagi buat ngehindarin kita nih?" **–Sehun-**

"Bukan! Gua tadi liat cewe-cewe kita berangkat naek mobil!" **–Kai-**

"Oh, bagus dong, jadi aman- Eh tapi mereka semua kan gak bisa nyetir!" **–Chen-**

"Justru! Gua liat yang nyupir si KEN! YU KNOW KEN! BUKAN KEN BERBIE PLEASE! KEN YANG MODUS AMA MY BABY KYUNG! NJAY SOK GANTENG DATENG KE KAMPUS LU BAYANGIN ISI MOBIL NYA 4 CEWE! EEK LAH!" **–Kai-**

"Masa' sih!?" **–Chanyeol-**

"Pantes kata Yifan _hyung_ tadi pagi liat Luhan keluar dari mobil gitu," **–Sehun-**

"Eh-eh itu Xiumin!" **–Chanyeol-**

"Mana? Eh iya. Guys, gua mau ngelurusin masalah gua dulu okay, bye!" **–Chen-**

"FAK FAK! INI APA-APAAN CEWE GUA APLOD POTO AMA COWO! WAH MINTA BERANTEM DI KASUR NIH KAYAK NYA!" **-Chanyeol-**

"Otak lu sumfeh, kebanyakan durhaka sama Jongong sih," **–Sehun-**

"WAH INI POTO NGAJAK GELUT, UNTUNG-UNTUNG NANTI GUA BENERAN GELUT RANJANG, GUA PERGI OKEY, BYE!" **–Chanyeol-**

"NAH _GOOD_! KAMPRET SIA MANEH PERGI-PERGI AJA INI MINUMAN SIAPA YANG BAYAR WOY ANJER!" **–Kai-**

"Yaudah sih tinggal kasih catetan Kalo Suho _Hyung_ yang bakal bayar!" **–Sehun-**

"Udah ah Del gua juga mau nyari Kyungsoo, kasian adek gua udah jarang di belai ama dia," **–Kai-**

"SAOLOH, LU UDAH NUANU JONG!" **–Sehun-**

"Adek gua itu _dog triplets_ yaelah otak lu ngeres amat, pel geh pake soklin lantai biar wangi," **–Kai-**

"NGALUNJAK!" **–Sehun-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kita mulai dari Chen dulu yaa..**

"Xiumin, hei."  
"Eh ngapain lu disini?"  
"Pan gua cememew elu Min,"

"Oh masa? Bukan biduan yang lu temuin kemaren pagi itu?"  
"Si Cabe itu ngasih tau elu ya?"  
"Gak usah sebut sahabat gue cabe, dasar Pare Siomay!"  
"Ebuset pait bener," Chen yang emang udah gak tahan di diemin ayank langsung aja minta maap sambil menatap Xiumin dengan muka di melas-melasin, berulang kali jelasin dan minta maap tetep aja Xiumin cuekin, Chen ampe puyeng ngejelasin nya gimana biar bener lagi. Yang pas ditanya apa mau nya, si Xiumin malah bilang "Jangan pernah nonton Mbak Seolhyun lagi,"  
"Sip lah, kalo kamu yang gantiin goyang depan aku, aku ikhlas!"  
"IDIH NAJONG! DASAR KALENG KERUPUK SYIALAND!"

 _-kan Umin nya jadi shy-shy gitu.._

.

.

 **Yang kedua, Chanyeol a.k.a Yoda a.k.a Cahyo nih**

Yoda udah apal ama jadwal kuliah Baek, ampe jadwal UAS Baek aja dia apalin. Baek udah selesai jadwal nya, pasti dia dirumah. Gak salah lagi, kalo panas-panas gini Baek emang males keluar, ngeri iritasi katanya.

 _TING TONG_

 _CKREK_

"HEI BAEK-"  
 ** _BRUGH_**

"DUH BAEK JANGAN DITUTUP DULU DONG, GUA BISA JELASIN! ITU SEMUA CUMA BERCANDAAN BIASA SUER! HATI ABANG MAH CUMA BUAT ENENG-"  
"NOH ELU JUGA MANGGIL MBAK-MBAK GANJEN ITU JUGA ENENG! HUH!"

"ADUH MANIS KU CINTA KU SAYANG KU. CIYUSAN GUA CUMA SAYANG ELU BAEK, ADUH BAEK JANGAN KEK GINI ATUH, GUA GAK TAHAN BAEK LAMA-LAMAAN KEK GINI! GUA NYERAH BAEK SERIUS, GUA BAKAL TINGGALIN TUH JANDA BUAT ELU! BAEK BUKA PINTUNYAAA~"  
"LO SUKA YA SAMA DIA! NGAKU CAHYO CAPLANG! GUA KURANG APA EMANG DIBANDING DIA HAH!"  
"NIH BAEK YA, GUA SAMA YANG LAIN KEK GITU TUH CUMA BECANDAAN AJA, DALEM ATI MAH GAK ADA RASA APA-APA, HAMBAR! CIYUS BAEK GUA MENDING PINDAH KE ANTARTIKA AMA LU BERDUA, DARI PADA DISINI TAPI KEK GINI, BAAEEK MAAPIN GUE~"

 _CKREK_

 _"_ _BAEK-"  
_ "Bener nih lu gak ada rasa ama dia?"  
"Yaoloh Baek, apa perlu gua kawinin lu sekarang biar lu percaya!"  
"Idih makan apa gua, makan ati iya."  
"Aidih, ayang sok malu-malu tapir gitu, sini ah peyuk-peyuk. Aduw Baek kangen gua meluk lu kek gini! Oh iya siapa itu cowo yang lu aplod di Ig?"

"Ehehehe, itu sepupu gua. Lagian itu poto udah 3 taon yang lalu. Elu sih kelakuan nya bikin gua berpaling,"  
"Adududuh, gak lagi-lagi gini Baek, gua kapok, beneran!"  
.

.

 **Selanjutnya, Kai a.k.a JongIn a.k.a JongTem**

Kai yang bingung nyari dimana, akhirnya mutusin buat dateng langsung ke fakultas Kyungsoo, nah kebetulan banget ketemu KEN. Pengen banget sih Kai nonjok tuh muka yang sayangnya ganteng pake banget, cuman dia masih ada harga diri buat begituan. Pake cara halus aja bisa kali ya, jambak rambutnya mungkin?

"Ken?"  
"Eh, iya- JongIn?"

"Eh iya nih, bisa ngomong bentar?"  
"Oh boleh, di bangku depan sana aja,"

Karena Kyungsoo aja gak ada di depan mata akhirnya dia mau nanya dulu ke KEN alesan dia nganter Kyungsoo dkk. Dia gak mau asal nuduh gitu aja, ngeri tambah runyem nanti masalah.

"Ehm, tadi pagi lu nganter Kyungsoo sama temen-temen nya ya?"

"Eh iya, dia sama temen-temen nya nunggu bus, karena kebetulan jadwal ujian gua sama ama dia dan bentar lagi telat yaudah gua ajak aja bareng,"

"Dia naik bus?"  
"Hu'um lu tau kan tadi Kyungsoo sama temen-temen nya pada pake rok mangkanya pada gak bawa motor beralih naek bus,"  
"Oh iya ya, lu gak maksud buat Modus ke ayang gua kan KEN? Gua tau lu ganteng pake banget tapi jangan songong ngerebut yang udah punya orang lain dong, lu gak kasian ama gua yang dapet Kyungsoo aja udah sujud syukur,"

"Aduh makasih ya JongIn, gua tau gua emang lebih ganteng dari elu, tapi gua ga se rendah itu buat ngambil cewe yang udah punya pacar, lagian gua udah punya kecengan kok, selaw lah,"  
"Alhamdulillah, udah ah makasih yah udah nganterin Kyungsoo ama yang lain tadi pagi, bye Ken Berbie!"

"Ebuset kampret, kulit gua plastik dong!"  
.

.

 **Selanjutnya lagi OTP paporit gua nih, Sehun a.k.a Oseh a.k.a Seno**

Udah seminggu ini telpon Sehun di anggurin ama Luhan, tapi karena hari ini dia udah rindu serindu rindunya, akhirnya dia nyoba ngirim pesan ke Luhan _'Lu kali ini please angkat telpon nya'_. Sekali lagi dia telpon dan _gotcha!_ Suara merdu yang dia pengen denger akhir-akhir ini pun dia dengar kembali.

"LU!"

 _"_ _Hm,"_

"Kamu dimana?"

 _"_ _Lagi di halte,"  
_ "Oh- APA! Di halte mana? Pulang bareng gue!"  
 _"Gak usah Sehun, bis nya udah dateng-"_

"JANGAN GERAK! JANGAN MASUK! GERAK SATU SENTIMETER GUA CIVOK DUA KALI, GECE DI HALTE MANA?"  
 _"Ehm, halte yang gak jauh dari kampus itu Hun,"_

.

Gak lama Luhan nunggu, akhirnya mobil mungil warna putih itu akhirnya muncul dengan keluar nya Sehun dari dalem yang muka nya gak ada senyum-senyum manis nya langsung nyuruh Luhan masuk ke mobil, Luhan pengen protes, kok malah jadi kek dia yang marah. Sehun yang ngeliat Luhan make rok _spans_ alias rok ketat selutut warna merah darah itu bikin mata Sehun kek banteng, pen nyeruduk itu rok. pantes aja tadi naek mobil.

"Tumben kamu pake rok?"  
"Iya, siapa tau ada yang naksir,"

"Ada kok, gue naksir berat nih ama elu,"

"Dasar gembel,"  
"Eh, gombal kali Lu, masih marah nih?"  
"Hm,"  
"Jangan marah lagi dong, kamu harus percaya kalo aku sayang nya sama kamu, aku seminggu ini rela gak jajan, ngabisin pulsa buat nelpon sama sms kamu, ya meski telpon nya gak pernah diangkat sih. Aku rela jempol aku ampe keseleo sangkin seringnya sms kamu, meski juga gak dibales. Aku kerumah kamu malah di usir, aku sebenernya agak malu Lu kamu usir-usir begitu, banyak ibu-ibu yang ngeliatin aku. Ditambah Jungkook yang lewat ngeliat aku di usir ngira aku putus ama kamu,"  
"Biarin, biar dia nyoba nembak aku,"  
"Aku panah si Jungkook kalo beneran nembak kamu. Maaf kalo genit waktu itu, itu cuma bercanda sayang, please. Janji ini terakhir nya, kalo aku genit lagi kasih tau aku kalo yang aku lakuin itu salah, maaf ya Lu,"

"Janji? Kalo kamu gitu lagi aku jewer nih,"  
"Iya iya terserah kamu deh."

"Hmm,"  
"Mau eskrim?"  
"Mauuuuu,"

 __gampang begete yak!_

.

.

 **Okay sekarang, KrisTao** ** _couple_** **..**

KrisTao doang nih yang emang paling adem saat ini, meski ada sedikit salah paham tapi semua dengan mudah nya teratasi. Buktinya aja sekarang mereka udah _lovey dovey_ di salah satu _café_ deket kampus, kalo deket komplek ngeri ketemu Camer, agak ribet nanti urusan nya.

"Mereka masih berantem ge?"

"Hem? Siapa?"  
"Itu empat anak curut masih belom dikasih ampun?"  
"Biarin aja, sekali-kali mereka harus ngerti gimana rasanya di diemin ama cewe sendiri,"

"Emang rasa nya gimana ge?"  
"Kecut kek mangga Ibu bunting, kayak kamu di diemin ama gege aja gimana rasa nya coba?"  
"Ehm, kan belom pernah di gituin ama gege. Tapi kalo gege ngediemin Tao, Tao cari yang lain aja,"  
"Eh, kok gitu? jangan dong, mau gege giling itu cowo pake _quick_ _hah_?"

"Ya jangan dong ge, ntar kalo cowo nya meninggal, Tao lagi yang di tangkep polisi. Emang gege mau jadi bujangan lapuk ampe Tao keluar dari lapas?"  
"Mangkanya jangan sampe Tao selingkuh, masa nanti kita _sunnah rosul_ yang pas adek gege udah peyot, kan gak unyuk," (re : peot = peyot = layu = *aduh apa ya? Pokoknya itu)  
"Emang gege punya adek,"  
"Ehm- Nggak sih,"  
"Lagian kalo gege punya adek, kok nunggu adek gege peyot? Emang kita mau nikah yang pas adek gege udah tua, berarti kita makin tua dong? emang hukuman kalo orang yang membunuh itu lama ya ge,"  
"Aduh nyesel gua bahas ginian -_-"

.

.

 **And Last.. SuLay** ** _couple in here.._**

Gak beda sama KrisTao, SuLay kini sama-sama lagi nyantai. Tapi mereka lebih milih nyantai di halaman belakang kampus, di bangku bawah pohon beringin, agak nyeremin sih secara kata mitos yang beredar katanya pohon beringin ini isi nya 12 pocong dengan warna berbeda. Mejikuhibiniu. Jadi kek kumpulan lemper pelangi yang di diiket kulit kayu.

"Xing,"  
"Iya Myun?"  
"Ehm, Xiiing.."  
"Iyaa?"  
"Aduh, Xiingg~"  
"Ah iyaaa~"  
"Awww Xiiing,"  
"SYIT LAH MYUN LAMA BENER, GUA GETOK _HEELS_ JUGA NIH!"  
"Eh, iya neng, maap-maap. Duduk Xing, duduk! Tenang Xing tenang,"  
"Lagian kamu ngeselin, huh."  
"Hehe, habisnya kamu bikin aku tegang,"  
"Heh! Apa nya yang tegang Myun?"  
"Anu.."  
"Anumu tegang Myun? Kok gampang tegang sih?"  
"Iya Xing, kan deket kamu.."  
"Ihh dasar kutil kecoa, udah sono ke WC lemesin dulu.."  
"Apa nya Xing yang di lemesin?"  
"Katanya Anumu tegang Myun?"  
"Ya ampun, masa urat tegang ampe ke WC juga sih Xing, pijitin napa."  
 _'Duh otak gua belok amat' –begitulah batin Icing-_

"Eh iya ya, kok gua OON ya, hehe."  
"Meskipun kamu OON, bagi aku mah kamu jenius Xing,"  
"Lha kok gitu?"  
"Iya, kamu jenius bisa tahu 1000 cara bikin aku kesengsem terus sama kamu~"

 _GEPLAK –itu suara tepokan tangan icing yang mendarat di punggung Suho-_

"Idih, Junmyoen mah bisa aja gombal nya. Aku kan jadi maluu~"

"-Eh tapi Myun, maksud kamu sebenernya aku itu OON? IYA MYUN? IYA GITU? KAMU JAHAT!"  
"E-eh Xing bercanda, ciyusan deh aduh aku kan Cuma mau gombal duh Xing jangan marah dong!"  
"Bodo ah, lagian kamu nya gitu!"  
Setengah jam mereka diem-dieman, dan Junmyeon bête juga. Awal nya mau niat ngebikin pipi Icing _shy-shy able_ , merah-merah cabe setan gitu. Eh malah di salpok-in gombalan Junmyeon. Kan OON! Bener kan Icing itu O- eh gak ah, ngeri kualat jadi batu kek sangkuriang yang kualat ama dayang Icing. Gua kan belom kawin masa iya langsung jadi batu aja, belom juga ketemu Oppa- aduh kok malah curhat, maaf.

"Xing, aku minta maaf~"  
"Hng,"  
"Xiiiing~"  
"Apa sih! Ganggu aja!"  
"Aduh aku gak niat ganggu kamu sumpah. Aku tuh mau minta maap masalah tadi. Serius deh Xing tadi tuh Cuma mau niat gombalin kamu,"  
"Gombalan nya gak mempan,"  
"Xing, kamu jangan gini dong. aku tuh ngajak kamu kesini sengaja biar suasana nya adem, eh malah kek di tengah gurun pasir gini."  
"Bawa AC mangkanya!"  
"Xing, aku gak mau tau ya terserah kamu mau bilang aku gak tahu malu atau apa pun itu, aku sebener nya juga mau ngomong ini ke kamu,"

"Ngomong apa?"  
"Aku suka Xing ama kamu,"

"Aku sayang sama kamu Xing, kalo boleh kalo bisa aku mau kamu jadi pacar aku, meski kamu sekarang masih gondok sama kata –OON- tadi aku bakal tetep ngomong ini Xing, aku gak bisa nge-gantung hubungan kita kek gini. Jujur aja di banding sama pacar aku sebelum nya, baru kali ini aku nyaman sama Cewe dari awal pertemuan pertama."

"Trus?"  
"Xing, Lo mau gak jadi pacar gua?"

"Kalo gua gak mau Myun?"  
"Gua kawinin aja deh ya, mau kan?"  
"Gua jejelin obat nyamuk juga nih Myun! Tapi.."  
"Iyaaa?"  
"Ehm gimana yaaa?"  
"Duh Xing buruaan, keburu EEK aku nongol nih,"  
"Jorok! Aku gak mau!"  
"HA!"

 _SEKETIKA EEK JUNMYEON NAEK LAGI KE TENGGOROKKAN_

"Junmyeon bego! Gua udah lama nunggu ini! Ahh jadi gak sabar ganti jadi Kim,"  
"EH! LU NERIMA GUA XING! IYA! CIYUSAN?"  
"He-eung!"  
"AHH MAMIH! PAPIH! ABIS LULUS NANTI JUNMO BAKAL KASIH CUCU!"

 _-otak kotor -_-_

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _OMAKE NIH.. BIAR MANTAB..._**

Enam pasangan keceh kita yang gesrek bin mesum ini lagi mau ngumpul-ngumpul di rumah Junmo, mau metis. Soal nya di rumah Junmo itu adem banyak pohon, berasa reboisasi rumahan ditambah banyak pohon buah nya kek Mekars*ri gitu, pas lah sekalian mojok ama yayang panas-panas gini.

Para cewe sibuk bikin sambel nya, cuman Kyungsoo Icing doang sih, soal nya si Baekhyun sama Tao lagi ngeliatin Luhan manjat pohon jambu aer, Luhan meski agak lemot gitu-gitu juga kalo manjat 11-12 ama Siamang (sejenis monyet/kera), jago. Cemen aja di amah sama balap karung malah mewek. Baekhyun bertugas ngambil buah yang di lempar Luhan. Tao awal nya anteng ngeliatin, tapi ngeliat Luhan yang lama begete ngambil nya make gerakan tari jaipong akhirnya dia turun tangan buat ikut manjat ngambil jambu yang dahan nya rendah.

"Tao kok lu naek sih," **–Luhan-**

"Elu lama! Mau ngambil jambu kek upacara keraton," **–Tao-**

"Hoy gece! Itu pohon mangga belom di panjat juga!" **–Baekhyun-**

"AHELAH, GUA BERASA BENERAN MONYET SEKARANG!" **–Luhan-**

"IYA NYET!" **–Baek-**

 ** _Bruk (itu suara jambu aer jumbo yang di lempar Luhan ke Baek)_**

"NGOMONG LAGI, GUA LEMPAR SENDAL NIH!" **–Luhan-**

"LUHAN KOK KAMU MANJAT-MANJAT GITU SIH!"  
Itu suara Sehun yang baru aja dateng. Sehun, Chanyeol, Junmyeon emang tadi pergi buat beli makanan tambahan, soal nya mereka ngerti makan petis doang mah berasa minum aer, gak kerasa kenyang nya. Kai, Chen, Yifan belom dateng, Yifan tadi ijin dateng telat, pagi-pagi mamah Ipan bangunin anak bontot nya buat nge jemput Sang bibi yang baru dateng dari Zimbabwe, keyeen. Nah kalo JongBrothers mah udah gak usah ditanya, masih molor. Di Telpon gak di angkat, di samper malah sepi rumah nya. Yaudah lah bomat malah enak jatah mereka bisa dibagi rata kan? Kyungsoo juga udah males ngurusin Kebo nya si JongIn, pokok nya kalo JongIn bangun sebelum ayam jago berkumandang mah berarti kiamat kecil sudah dekat.

Balik lagi nih ke si Seno yang kaget Luhan-nya manjat-manjat gitu kan ngeri juga, kalo jatoh gimana? Kan repot.

"LU! TURUN!" **–Sehun-**

"IYA BENTAR LAGI!" **–Luhan-**

"ELU JUGA PANDA TURUN! DISITU ADA POHON BAMBU NGAPAIN LU MANJAT POHON JAMBU!" **–Chanyeol-**

"NYINK MANEH!" **–Tao-**

"Yoda! Bantuin gua bawain buah nya geh, kumpulin ya!" **–Baek-**

"Siip beb!" **–Chanyeol-**

"WOY KIJANG PANDA! NGAPAIN LU MANJAT POHON! AGUSTUSAN UDAH LEWAT KELEUS!" **–Chen (baru dateng)-**

"NAHLOH HE'UH, MIRIP AMA OTAN!" **–Kai (Baru dateng 2)-**

"DASAR BAYANGAN KALBU!" **–Tao-**

"EEK LU! TAPI TENANG JONG, GUA BAKAL SIAPIN JAMBU AER RENDEMAN KAPORIT BUAT ELU, SEPESIAL!" **–Luhan-**

"Nah ide bagus!" **–Chen-**

"Lu dateng berdua doang?" **–Sehun-**

"Tonggos di belakang noh!" **–Kai-**  
"ASTAGPIR! TAO! NGAPAIN KAMU MANJAT-MANJAT GITU! TURUN! CEPET TURUN!" **–Kris (Baru dateng 3)-**

"LU! KAMU JUGA CEPET TURUN! JAMBU NYA UDAH BANYAK YANG KEKUMPUL!" **–Sehun-**

"AKU MAU TURUN TAPI INI SI TAO NYA GAK TURUN-TURUN!" **–Luhan-**

"Oh iya ya- WOY PANDA KALIMALANG! TURUN GECE AYANG BEB GUA MAU TURUN KEHALANG AMA BADAN ELU!" **–Sehun-**

"BRISIK LU KUCING GARONG!" **–Tao-**

"Ge~ Tao takut turun nyaa~"  
"Yaudah sini Gege gendong!"

 _In other Side.._

"Kyung~"  
"Hng,"  
"Ada yang perlu aku bantu ga?"  
"Ada,"  
"Apa tuh yang?"  
"Diem aja disitu udah ngebantu banget Jong,"  
"Ih ayang mah kedzam!"  
"Menjijikan Luh Jong," **–Baek-**

"Berisik Cabe," **–Kai**

"Enak aja ngatain cewe gua cabe, eek cicak!" **–Chanyeol-**

"Diem lu kusen pintu!" **–Kai-**  
.

.

Metis pun dimulai, Kyungsoo si doyan pedes akhirnya sambel nya pun ikut-ikutan pedes, para lelaki gak doyan pedes udah 'huh-hah' aja dari tadi, udah di kasih syrup Mar*jan ampe syrup kurma masih aja pedes-pedes aja. Malah kepala makin pening lidah panas badan udah merinding, mana perut mules-mules. Para cewe udah bodo amat ama keadaan sekitar, yang penting 'gua gak boleh kehilangan secolek pun itu sambel'. Tapi Yifan masih agak toleran ama pedes jadi dia sendiri tuh yang nyempil diantara 6 cewe ngelilingin satu cobek, senggol sana-sini demi buah yang mereka pegang kena colekan itu sambel Ibu Uco. 5 cowo sisanya udah mengap-mengap udah kliyengan bingung mau diapan mulut mereka biar pedes nya ilang, berasa mau berendem di kolam renang, panas.

Baru aja mau buka baju buka celana mau berendem, tetiba ada suara misterius yang bikin semua anak disono merinding..

"Eh, lagi pada ngumpul yaaaa.."  
- _Bapak Junmyeon anjer! Papih Siwon_

 _Kan gans abes, aduh ganteng aneuuuddd.._

 _'_ _Ternyata Papih Siwon beneran ganteng yaaa'_

 _'_ _Iya, gua kira Cuma gossip,'  
'Aduh kok dada nya templok-able gitu sih'_

 _'_ _pasti punya roti sobek deh'_

 _'_ _Roti Sobek? 'Sa*ri roti ya' pasti dia suka yang rasa coklat'_

 _'_ _Tau gini gua terima ae bapak nya, duuuh!'_

Itu lah suara bisik-bisik 5 oktaf para gadis yang terpesona akan kegantengan Papih Siwon- Lha gua juga demen. Para lelaki udah gedeg dalem ati ama tingkah Papih Siwon yang sok tebar pesona, tapi gak bisa disalahin sih emang udah dari zigot ganteng ya mau gimana lagi. Junmyeon juga sebagai anak udah manyun aja bawaan nya, baru aja 7 hari jadian udah ada aja cobaan, mana babeh sendiri lagi. Mau protes percuma, ingin rasa nya balik ke perut mamah trus nyuruh mamah ngeliatin poto Choi Siwon Super Junior biar muka nya lebih gans dari si papih.

"Papih kok Pulang cepet? Tumben!"  
"Eh iya nih, kerjaan Cuma dikit, lagian sekalian papih mau gabung dong, kan mau ngerasa muda juga,"  
"Oh boleh kok Om, sini duduk bareng kita," **–Baek-**  
"Syit Myun, bapak lu ganteng amat sih! Ngidam apa nenek lu yang pas Bunting?" **–Kai-**  
"Ngidam Kembang Tahu,"  
"Njir lah, kita terabaikan!"  
"Udah kita mah gigit jari, cuci muka cuci kaki sikat gigi tidur lagi,"

"WOY! KITA DAPET 12 TIKET KE SINGAPUR!" **–Luhan-**

"MAKSUD NYA?" **–Chanyeol-**

"INI KITA DI KASIH 12 TIKET KE SINGAPUR SAMA PAPIH SIWON!" **–Baek-**  
"Cih sok manggil papih,berasa keluarga Anang!" **–Chen-**

"Maksudnya apa nih pih?" **–** **Junmyeon-**

"Ini Papih ada sedikit rejeki-"  
"Njir, sedikit rejeki aja beli 12 tiket Singapur, banyak rejeki tiket surga ini mah."  
"-Papih beliin kalian tiket _Disneyland_ Di Singapur sana, berangkatnya make go*jek aja ya!"  
"HA! GOJEK! HOMINA HOMINA!"  
"Pih seriusan dong!" **–Junmyeon-**

"Hehe, gak dong. Buat apa jet pribadi kita kalo gak dipake. Kalian naik itu aja, kalo masalah tempat tinggal, tinggal di villa puncak aja ya Myun,"

"Lha emang di Singapur ada puncak ya Del?" **–Kai-**

"Lu kalo gak tau Singapur diem aja Jong!" **–Sehun-**

"Sejak kapan Junmyeon punya Jet?" **–Chanyeol-**

"Sejak Nenek moyang nya jadi pelaut, menyebrangi lautan bareng _popeye_!" **–Chen-**

"Emang parkir dimana Jet nya? Perasaan di rumah ini cuman ada mobil motor ama sepeda lipet (Lipat) doang deh," **–Chanyeol-**

"Di parkir di GBK kali, jadi kalo ada yang mau maen bola di pindah lagi ke Kali Kanal!" **–Kris-**

"Ooohh, iya iya yaa,"

"JADI PADA MAU GAK NIIIH?" **–Papih-**

"MAAAUUUUUU!"

.

.

 ** _Totally END_**

.

.

* * *

A/n UpiSuandi : INI AUTHOR NOTE NYA PANJANG YA TAPI MOHON DI BACA! **Akhirnya dengan mengucapkan Syukur Our Story selesai juga, gua gak ngerti apa faedah nya nulis+baca ini, yang ada otak makin liar sana sini. Khusus chapter ini maafin kalo banyak yang maksain trus ending gak pas, garing, tambah aneh+alay. Gua terharu sama kalian yang udah antusias buat Baca+nunggu lanjutan epep ini, Maap selama ini gua gak bales Review kalian, bukan nya gak sayang, sayang banget malah *KetjupManjah. Makasih yaaa *LapAirMata, sekalian dong gue mau minta PESAN dan KESAN kalian nih selama baca OS ini? Alay kah? Aneh? Ngebingungin? Garing kriuk? Author nya cantik? Oh itu pasti, hehe. Kritik saran, pujian juga boleh, waks.**

 **Intinya apa yaaa, gua sih nulis ini bener-bener iseng awal nya gak niat publish Cuma minta si Yeol (Radh) baca aja, berterimakasih lah pada Yeol yang mau ngeluangin waktu, tenaga, kuota buat publish epep alay macem ni. Apa lagi ya? Udah kali gitu aja.. udah ya semua nyaa, Gomawo paypay~**

Akhirnya dan akhirnya, sebenarnya saya gamau berakhir sama cerita Jae(UpiSuandi). Jujur, saya gamau terjadi ini semua/lap ingus/. Si Jae sudah angkat tangan buat nyelesain cerita ini dan katanya sudah janji di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Yah, mau gimana lagi saya turut bersyukur aja dengan endingnya cerita ini, semoga kita mengambil hikmah/what?/ untuk tidak meniru adegan ini/waks/. Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir dengan rasa hormat saya sangat kecipratan kesenangan tak ada duanya. Semoga cerita Jae menjadi kenangan yang berarti/gaje/. Cukup sudah kemaksudan saya, terakhir saya mohon maaf karena tak bisa mengapresiasikan pada pe-review yang bersedia menumpahkan uneg-unegnya di sini.

Thanks a lot everybodehhh,

Sekian,

 _See You Again~_


	11. Sequel I

_Title : OUR STORY [Sequel]_

 _Cast : All Member EXO'12 [GS for Uke]_

 _Words : 2k+_

 _Rated : M [untuk Dirty words dan vulgar lainnya]_

 _Genre : Romance and Humor_

 _Note : Sequel.._

 _Ini no edit ya, maap kalo typo membludak.._

 **Summary :**

 _Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay, Xiumin bersahabat dengan Tao yang baru bergabung dengan mereka, setelah memutuskan untuk memasuki Universitas yang sama, ke-enam yeoja tersebut ternyata memiliki rejeki lebih disana. Apa saja rejekinya.._

* * *

 **©Upisuandi**

* * *

 _OM TELOLET OM.._

 _OM TELOLET OM.._

 _TELOLET TELOLET..TELOLET.._

"DOH BISIK AMAT SEH!"  
Dari pada bikin darah naek drastis berasa naek wahana histeria, tangan kummel bin _dark chocolate_ itu meraba-raba sekitar untuk mencari biang pencemaran suara, ampe seonggok daging berjakun di sebelahnya yang ngerasa ada tangan nge grepe-grepe badan dia udah nahan nafas, ngebayangin nya aja itu tangan ayank Sohee KW super milik nya a.k.a Minseok yang lagi ngerape ngegoda ngajak nuanu, sip lah, dia siap kok nusuk genjot kapan aja.

Tapi ekspektasi indah milik Jongdae a.k.a Chen itu buyar ketika ada suara bel yang lagi pemes, OM TELOLET OM (udah gak pemes lagi seh aslinya) berdering pas di kuping kanan nya, didiemin malah ngajak tawuran, makin gede makin liar aja itu bass suara nya. Chen ngerasa rumah dia itu kompleks bukan dipinggir jalan apalagi tengah-tengah jalan tol yang ngalangin bus telolet buat lewat. Berusaha mempertahankan mimpi nuanu bareng Umin yang hampir lepas kek tali beha emak gua dibarengi backsound anak bocah minta telolet, Chen akhirnya sadar ini gak bisa dibiarin! Masa iya awal mulai udah siap genjot pas denger telolet, ayank Umin yang naked berubah jadi kenek kopaja, kan kampret.

"KAI! HAPE LO BERISIK GUBLUG!"

"ASTOPIR GAK USAH TEREAK JUGA!"

Muka Kai yang udah dari USG mesum bangun tidur makin sayu, bukan nya terangsang mungkin Uco kalo liat malah pengen guyur pake es dawet. Tangan yang tadi sempet berhenti grepe-grepe mulai grepe-grepe lagi demi menemukan hape merek nangka gigit nya, Kai Cuma bisa nyengir meringis pas tau posisi hape nya di pas di bawah telinga adek nya, pantes aja Chen ngamuk. Mata nya ngedip ngedip sambil berusaha ngerontokin belek kering yang bagaikan lem menempelkan kedua kelopak matanya, asek. Eh dari ayank!

"Halo say.."  
 _"Jong, baru bangun?"  
_ "Hem, baru bangun, waeyo?"  
 _"JONGIN?! KAMU LUPA APA AMNESIA! HARI INI KAN KE RUMAH TANTE AKU!"  
_ "ADAW! AKU LUPA YANK! ADUH _OTTOKHAE OTTOKHAE!_ UDAH BERANGKAT BELOM YANK? ADUH AKU PAKE BAJU DULU APA MAKAN DULU YA YANK! ADUUUUH!"  
 _"PIPIS DULU!"_

"OH IYA PIPIS! MAU DIUBAH JADI VIDEO CALL GAK YANK? GAK MAU NYAPA DEDEK AKU?"  
 _"JONGIN BEGO! CEPET PIPIS MANDI GANTI BAJU MAKANLANGSUNGCUS!JANGANLUPASEHUNLUHANTAOYIFANMAUBERANGKATBARENGJANGANLUPAHDSHBFDHBS-"_

"ADUH YANK KUPING AKU BUDEG SEKETIKA, BYE SAYANG!"  
 **PIP**

.

Sehun, Luhan, Tao, Yifan, Xiumin niatnya mau bareng kerumah Tante Kyungsoo yang lagi Syukuran rumah baru bareng Jongin, karena Cuma manusia bangsat gak pernah bisa diandelin itu lah yang mereka bisa harapkan meskipun terpaksa pake banget, bener aja udah masuk rumah keluarga Kim Dua cecunguk itu belom muncul juga. Mamah duo adek kakak itu udah bawa sepatu _heels_ ke kamar KaiChen, ditambah ada Xiumin si calon mantu makin malu aja Mamah Kim. Tapi gak lama Chen muncul dengan dandanan super rapih kemeja flannel, _jeans,sneakers_ gak lupa _pomade_ tipis bikin Umin pengen mimisan kalo gak inget dia sendiri juga anemia, lha pingsan nanti yang ada.

"Eh udah rame.."  
"Kakak lu mana?" **–Yifan-**

"Masih mandi,"

"EH KOK RAME BANGET?"

JongIn dengan seenak jidat nya keheranan rumah nya rame penuh tamu, tamunya temen yang udah pake pakaian rapih berasa mau kunjungan istana presiden, beda ama dia sendiri yang masih make kaos oblong ijo lumut kusut ama _boxer_ boboi boy yang kepala boboi boy nya aja udah ilang kegerus butiran detergen.

"Lu pada mau kemane?" **–Kai-**

"HEH JENGLOT! LO LUPA AMA DISKUSI SEMALEM?" **–Luhan-**

"EH ADA KIJANG! DISKUSI? BERASA MPR LO PAKE DISKUSI SEGALA!" **–Kai-**

"RUSA, DUGONG! BUKAN KIJANG!" **–Luhan-**

"ITEM! LO LUPA HARI INI KITA OTW TANTE KYUNGSOO?!" **–Umin-**

"CHEN! KAKAK LU KEPENTOK APAAN BISA AMNESIA MENDADAK GINI!" **–Sehun-**

"Overdosis nonton melon bergoyang gini nih!" **–Luhan-**

"EDEW KUNTI SYIALAND! BILANG AJA LU SIRIK MELON LU CUMA SETENGAH KILO!" **–Kai-**

"ENAK AJA! GINI-GINI BISA NAMPUNG 5KILO TAU GA! SEHUN AJA HADEPAN MELON GUA GAK ABIS-ABIS!" **–Luhan-**

"PEDE GEWLAK! KEK UMIN AMA TAO NOH SEKILO LEBIH! ELU MAH APA! IH CETEK!" **–Kai-**

"KAMPRET LU BAWA-BAWA ASET CEWE GUA! BELOM PERNAH DISEMBUR NAGA API YA?!" **–Yifan-**

"TAU IH JONGIN, TAO KAN GAK PUNYA MELON. TAO PUNYA NYA KELENGKENG, TADI PAGI MAMAH BARU BELI SETENGAH KILO NOH DIRUMAH!" **–Tao-**

"Salah fokus," **–Umin-**

"GECE JONGIN MANDI ASTOGPIR! SI CHEN UDAH GANTENG NOH LAGI SARAPAN!" **–Sehun-**

"UDAH GAK USAH MANDI LANGSUNG GANTI BAJU! BAJU YANG BAGUS JONGONG JAN BAJU KOKO AMA SARUNG KEK KEMAREN! AURA MUKA LU MAKE APA AJA SAMA!"

"KAMPRET!"

.

.

Suho sama Icing, pasangan _newbie_ juga pergi kerumah tante Kyungsoo tapi mereka nyusul gak bareng yang laen karena ikut Siwon _Ahjussi_ berkelana penting mendadak _morning_ ini. Jam sepuluh menjelang siang Icing sama Suho udah dijalan menuju tempat tujuan berbekal alamat asli dari Kyungsoo sendiri, kalo dari A*u TingTing mah ngeri palsu alamatnya.

Sepuluh menit awal masih licin kek gedebong panjat pisang, abis itu udah deh mulai panic karena ada mereka nemu pertigaan yang bikin bingung. Dengan berbekal doa mereka nyoba belok kanan, mereka melupakan pepatah mbah jadul (jaman terdahulu) _'Malu bertnaya sesat dijalan'._ Bener aja, Icing ngeri karena mobil mereka mentok ke kawasan kuburan China, Icing yang takut ama Vampir dan sejenis nya udah ngegaplok-gaplok muka Junmyeon buat muter arah, Junmyeon juga takut _cyin._

Udah diujung jalan pertigaan mereka bingung lagi akhirnya mereka nyoba nanya ke Mamang tukang Tambal ban di pinggir jalan, tapi harapan pupus sudah ketika Suho balik dan berkata,

"Mamang nya gak ngerti, dia aja baru pindah kemaren,"  
"Oh,"

Dari pada sesat lagi, mereka akhirnya mutusin buat ngadem di dalem mobil sambil mikir keras, bengong sambil ngupil cari ilham biar gak kena sial ketiga kalinya, Suho dzikir sambil goyangin badan kanan-kiri mungkin biar dapet ide yang benar sekagilus barokah. Hiasan patung kecil anjing _pitbull_ di _dashboard_ mobil yang kepalanya goyang-goyang ngangguk ngangguk itu seakan mengejek otak Icing yang emang lemot sama Keheranan sama otak Suho yang macet di saat yang nggak pas.

"AH MYEON AKU ADA IDE!"  
"Apa?"

"KENAPA KITA GAK PAKE MAPS AJA!"  
"OWELAH DALAH.. IYO YO? ORA ELENG AKU," _–_ _ **OWELAHDALAH, IYA YA? GAK INGET AKU-**_

"HAPE KAMU MANA MYEON?"  
"EMANG HAPE KAMU KEMANA CING?"  
"KOK MALAH NANYA BALIK SIH! PAKETAN AKU ABIS, MANGKANYA SINI MANA HAPE BERTABUR GIGI EMAS KAMU ITU!"

"Hape aku low-lowbat Cing!"  
"APA! APA MYEON? LOWBAT? ASTAGFIR, OKSIGEN MANA OKSIGEN MASYAAWLOH! BAWA ICING RAJA SALMAN! BAWA ICING KE ARAB!"

"ISTIGFAR CING, ISTIGFAAAR,"

.

.

Icing ama Suho akhirnya bisa sampai dengan selamat sampai rumah tante Kyungsoo, berkat Maps.

Maps hape Icing? No. Maps Hape Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang biasa ngeliat mobil anti ngambang milik Suho itu langsung ngasih tau Chanyeol buat menepi, dan bener aja itu mobil yang ada pasangan yang sedang bengong pasrah nasib.

Rumah tante Kyungsoo, Shin Hye berada sekitaran kompleks elit. Banyak rumah gedong tingkat 2-3. Bahkan ada yang tingkat 5 (tingkat ke atas 2 tingkat kebawah 3). Hari libur jalanan sepi tapi yang pas mau ngarah gang rumah Mbak ShinHye, mobil Chanbaek yang didepan malah kepentok tenda hajatan, oh harus muter balik.

.

.

"OH UDAH SAMPE, GIMANA? NYASAR?" **–Kyungsoo-**

"KYUNG, LAEN KALI TANTE LU KALO PINDAH TETANGGAAN AMA KITA AJA SIH!" **–Lay-**

"Dia tadi nyasar, mana muka udah kek anak yatim minta duit bulanan, waks." **–Baekhyun-**

"Kok bisa? Kan udah gua kasih alamatnya?" **–Kyungsoo-**

"Udah ah diem, sebelum gua lindes ini rumah pake _tank_ kopasus, kesel gue." **–Lay-**  
"Wadaw jan galak-galak dong cantik, pacar nya ilang nanti. Yuk cus makan!"

.

.

"Hay _ladies_ , gimana? Enak makanan nya?"

"Oh tante, iya enak banget malah. Rumah tante juga bagus," **–Baekhyun-**

"Makasih cantik,"  
"Tante itu kolam di belakang buat berenang apa melihara ikan?" **–Luhan-**

"OGEB! YAKALI AER BENING BERKAPORIT KEK GITU BUAT IKAN!" **–Baekhyun-**

"Ikan lumba-lumba kan juga hidup di kolam?"

"Itu Lumba-lumba ancol gebleg!"  
"Eh itu suara gendang dimana sih?" **–Lay-**

"Oh itu di sebelah ada dangdut, Mbak Seolhyun yang ngisi jadi rame," **–ShinHye-**

 **UHUK!**

Enam cewe yang udah trauma masalah dangdut-dangdutan apalagi sama Seolhyun-Seolhyunan udah langsung melek pas Mbak ShinHye bilang disebelah ada biduan.

Langsung mereka cus nyebar nyari kekasih masing-masing, ngeri mereka khilaf nonton lagi. Bener aja kursi-kursi yang tadi dipake ayank-ayank udah kosong tak berpenghuni. Tanpa wawiwuwewo mereka kuy lagi ke tetangga sebelah Mbak Shinhye. Dari depan udah keliatan itu Panggung gede nya ples Mbak Seolhyun yang make _dress press body_ merah cabe nyanyi kereta malam sambil goyang _dribel_. Udah itu melon berasa mau jatoh. Bapak-bapak kumis baplang udah gatel aja bawaan nya pen nguras dompet buat nyawer kalo beruntung bisa masukin tu duit ke Beha nya sambil colek dikit kan mantab. Anak kecil yang dibawah panggung juga Cuma bisa mengap-mengap kek ikan mas keabisan oksigen, malah ada yang ampe nangis gegara mau nonton malah diseret kuping ama mamah disuruh bobok sore, huhu.

"EH ITU KAN BANDO GUE!" Teriak Xiumin yang ngeliat bando kucing yang dia pake tadi kok tiba-tiba berpindah tempat ke kepala Seolhyun. Dia baru inget tadi Umin ngasih itu bando ke kepala keponakan Kyungsoo yang nangis minta bando Umin. Dasar emang gak ada kapok-kapok nye.

Yang ngeheranin mereka gak ketemu sama enam buaya dakian itu. Tapi setelah ditelaah lama-lama mereka sadar, enam cowo itu lagi berusaha kabur lewat belakang panggung, kampret!

Langsung aja terjadi adegan kejar-kejaran sepanjang jalan kompleks, mungkin sekilas terlihat seperti adegan boyband yang dikejar para fans, beda nya kalo ama fans di cubit, cium, grepe-grepe. Kalo ini mah, masih idup aja udah syukur.

"MAU KEMANA LO BERUANG MARSHA!"

"AAAAAAAAA!"

"JONGIINNN!"

"AMPUN KYUNG AMPUN, TADI ITU SUMPAH SALAH PAHAM!"  
"BODO AMAT! KITA PUTUS!"  
Seketika Kai berhenti berlari, noleh ke belakang dan nemu Kyungsoo yang udah ilang ditempat,

"AW MBEP UCO! MAAPIN AKU! TADI ITU SALAH PAHAM! SALAHIN BUNTELAN KASUR ITU UCO! UCOOOOOO!"  
.

.

"Chan,"

"I-iya Baek,"

"Kok lu nonton Mbak Seolhyun lagi?"

"M-Maaf Baek, serius gua gak maksud,itutadipamanKyungsoo yangngajaktadinyaakumaunolaktapiakugakenakBaek,Baek kok diem."

"Kamu capek sama aku?"  
"Nggak Baek, Yawloh,"  
"Aku tau melon aku gak segede Mbak Seolhyun itu, aku tau gak bisa goyang dribel se-hot mbak-mbak itu, aku tau aku gak bisa nyanyi dangdut- em, kita pisah aja ya Chan, aku lelah."

Chan Cuma bisa melongo..

.

.

"Tao, sayang?"  
"Y age?"  
"Tao kok diem aja?"  
"Tao capek ngejar gege dari tadi?"

"O-oh gitu, hehe~"  
"Ge, gege sayang gak sama Tao?"  
"S-Sa-Sayang dong Tao,"  
"Nohkan, gege jawab sayang nya aja terbata gitu, tadi Tao liat gege kek nya nafsu banget liat Mbak Hyun,"  
"Mbak Hyun?"  
"Mbak Seolhyun,"  
"Nggak sayang,"  
"Aku pulang duluan ya ge, bye."

.

.

"Umin, maafin aku!"  
" _please_ Chen ngertiin aku, aku mau pulang."  
"Ayo kita pulang bareng Min,"

Xiumin yang udah siap-siap nyetop taksi tangan nya di cekal kuat oleh Chen yang sedang gemetar ketakutan,

"Kalo kamu Cuma ngeliat doang aku bisa ngerti Chen, tapi Bando kesayangan aku yang kamu kasih ke dia itu cukup bikin aku sadar, dia lebih penting disbanding aku, bye Chen."  
"Ha! Astagfir Min! KAMU SALAH PAHAM!"  
.

.

"Lay, kita pulang aja. Jangan kejar mereka," **–Luhan-**

"Tapi Lu-"  
"Kalo mereka gak merasa salah pasti mereka gak bakal lari ketakutan begitu, cukup cing gua ngasih kesempatan yang kesekian kalinya,"

"Yang sabar ya lu, eh gua juga harus sabar juga ya. Ayo kita pulang."  
"Hm."

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/n UpiSuandi:** HOLLA SEMUA! BALIK LAGI NIH KETEMU AMA GUE, KANGEN GAK? KANGEN DONGS. INI SIH CUMA SELINGAN AJA SIH ASLINYA MAH. INI GUA MAU NGASIH HADIAH AJA, MAAP KALO GARING, MAAPKEUN KARNA UDAH LAMA JUGA UDAH GAK NULIS FF RECEH GITU WAKS. OH YA, DOAIN GUE YA. TANGGAL 19 GUA CUS SURABAYA. SEKIAN PYEPYE~

 _Aduh, ini sebenarnya udah lama banget sebelum pulang kampung si Upi, ngasih ini SEQUEL ke saya sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Cuma karena ada kendala sama laptop, jadinya baru sekarang bisa publish berhubung laptop saya sudah gaada kendala lagi, dan juga dia udah balik dari kampung sana, hore. Berucap banyak maaf, tentunya buat Upi sendiri karena gatepat waktu buat publish, mungkin kalian juga nunggu ini. Maafkan! Kemudian juga, saya senang banget dia update sequel. Bilangnya selesai, tau tau udah ngirim aja ke saya filenya. (Terusin aja, sampe chapter 20, yahaha!)  
_

 _Kalian boleh tinggalkan review tentang kesan, pesannya yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal hingga akhir. Bagaimana dan apa saja yang membuat kalian menarik atau butuh untuk diperbaiki. Karena mungkin aja, itu berpangaruh buat penulis sendiri. Terutama saya, saya sangat senang jika ada yang mengomentari kekurangan-kekurangan yang ada dicerita saya dan dapat mengenali kesalahan saya._

 _Oke, cukup sekian._

 _Terima kasih banyak yang terus mendukung Our Story._

 _See You Again~_


	12. NEW WEH!

Gajadi Complete, Authornya lagi bener mau lanjutin ffnya, kalo gabaca sayang bed dah. Sekian.

* * *

Musim hujan emang kadang bikin galau, yang punya duit aja bisa di bikin galau apa lagi bokek kek Salah satu makhluk tuhan yang paling sexy ini. Jongin namanya, manusia ter sexy menurut dia sendiri, kyungsoo udah bosen denger dia ngerengek rengek minta di bilang sexy. Heol, iya aja kalo dia tamfan kerja jadi CEO kek epep rated M yang biasa dia baca. Ini mah udah ke kampus bau iler, kadang lupa cuma make bokser, malu malu in deh. Tapi ya yang namanya cinta uco mah apa atuh, fufu. Bikin heran emang, kadang temen rumpi nya si duo cecabean heran, bisa bisa nya si temsek dapet cewe seunyu uco. Entah Make semar mesem dari belahan bumi mana bisa tepat nusuk kokoro si uco. Sabar ya soo, doain aja si jongin jadi CEO. CEO rental warnet juga boleh lah ya. Muehehe.

Ah kenapa jadi bahas si temsek..

Bulan ini masih masuk musim ujan, tapi campur panas, dispenser kali ah.

Siang panas kek liat mantan bahagia ama cewe barunya, sore nya ujan, mendukung untuk menggalaukan kejadian saat siang. Gatau kejadian yang mana? Baca gih dari awal. Dan kadang ujan nya campur petir, kan serem hiii.

Tapi dibalik ke horor-an itu semua. Banyak yang menfaat kan nya sebagai ladang rezeki, alhamdulillah 😊. Contoh nih keenam lalaki bangsuy (bangsywat), mereka mencari pundi pundi rupiah dengan menjadi babang ganteng, eh beda ya itu andikha miss you band. Aslina Mereka menjadi Kang Ojek payung. Ini Ojek payung nya ga di sponsori oleh Grab, Ojek ato kuper ya, eh salah Uber deng maap. Mereka di sponsori oleh niat dan tekat mereka sebagai lelaki, yeah. Ini tekat nya bukan nyari duit untuk akad-in yayang sih, lebih ke pen rangkul rangkul ciwi lebih tepat nya, kan sexy tuh satu payung berdua ama ciwi, eh kecipratan dikit kan basah basah manja deh jadinya, muehehe. Gebleg sih kalo di pikir, kebanyakan ojek payung kan dia bawa payung sendiri, and bawa satu payung lagi buat di ojekin, ato dia nya jan ujanan and payung nya buat customer. Lha ini, satu payung buat kang ojek ama customer. Bagaikan kang baso yang makan semangkok ama pembeli. Kan jijay watii. Biarin otak konslet mereka bekerja. Efek petir jedar jeder begini nih, ngepek ke otak mereka mah.

Kalo kalian nanya, emang yayang nya mana? Gatau itu para cecunguk berbuat begitu? Jawaban nya adalaaahhh...

.

.

.

MEREKA LIBURAN JON..

.

.

"Ah siapa sih yang ngasih saran ke pantai! " -Baek-

"Parangritis pula, mau ketemu nyai roro kidul lu? " -Umin-

"Kalo ketemu kok kesini, bukan di mapolres? "

"Itu Roro Fitria gebleg, " -Luhan-

"Geleuh emang tu anak, udah tau musim ujan -_-" -Uco-

"Ih kok pada nyalahin Aku sii, kan tadi siang panas" -Tao-

"Puguh siang bolong begitu yakali kita berjemur, jadi ikan asap gue" -Baek-

"Eh sejak kapan ujan? Apa kita teleportasi ke Bandung? " -Lay-

"Apa hubungan nya Icing, "

"Bobok aja lagi ya Cing, jan sampe gua pasung lu bareng Tao, " -Umin-

"Ah padahal pengen liat sunset nya, hueee" -Luhan-

"Liat aja di yutub," -Tao-

"Ih pinter banget kamu, kok aku baru tau siii. Jadi pengen nyolok charger di idung kamu deh, " -Umin-

"Jangan, nyolok rice cooker aja biar cepet makan kita, "

"Ah jangan jahat gitu dong, jadi kangen aa Myeon kan, hiks" -Lay-

"Lu rindu orang nya apa sodokan nya? " -Baek-

"Plis baek jangan samakan Icing dengan kebinalan elu, "

"Eh iya si cadel belom nelpon gue, "

"Iya si caplang juga, chat aja sepi hue, "

"Udah lah guys cowo kita tuh bocah batita, tinggal dikit ngacir sana sini kenyot ini itu, minta di jejelin popok charm emang, " -Umin-

"Bang itu soptex bang soptex, " -Uco-

"Oh iya maap khilap,"

"Diemin aja gays, diem diem melet mereka biar sadar," -Lay-

.

Kita lihat apa yang mereka lakukan gaes..

.

.

 _Sat namja chatroom_

 _._

Ipan : Assalamualaikuumm atuukk oo atuuk..

Jojong : Waalaikum salam, ade pa hal nii?

Daetak : Upin ipiin baliik! Ada ayam goreng tuuu..

Celoey : _kriikk kriiikk_

Uho : Plis gaes jan malu2in nyai ageng roro jumyeon diningrat, ayo belajar chat manner dulu.

Senoo : _kriikk kriiikk (2)_

Seno : Bang Uho diningrat dimohon diem aja ya, abang diem aja dedeq udah bahagia ko.

Ipan : Hey guys, pekabar neeehh

Jojong : Masih nyolo bang, belom genjot.

Celoey : baru tadi balik semobil bang, udah kangen? Sini lobby bareng akoeh.

Ipan : Maap sist, ane ga doyan telor. Saya udah punya telor dua, kebanyakan telor bisulan ntar.

Daetak : Pantes handbody gua abis mulu, ga nyangka gua bang.

Seno : Lha elu beli handbody juga buat nyolo, Kotak.

Uho : Duh kalian kasian banget sih,

Ipan : Ngomong ama chat elu yang ngajak gua ke dolly kucrit.

CeLoey : Ebuseh, Bang myeon ngajak ke gang dolly. Ckckck

Seno : Dasar ya lalet hejo, ngomong ka urang ulah kalobaan genjot jeung awewe laen, geleuh lah!

Jojong : Mana bang martabak lu sebagai ketua di geng ini.. Mau di bawa kemana bang hubungan kitaa.. Kamu harus tanggung jawab bang, ini anak kamuu, hiks hiks

Jojong : eh typo *martabat

Seno : Kok ngidam martabak ya.. Apa gue ngidam anak lulu? Hmmzz

Daetak : Sorry guys nanti malem kerumah gue ya,

Jojong : Lha emang ada acara apa?

Daetak : Acara yasinin elu bang, Aa' mutilasi sini, greget aing.

Ceyeol : Tau bang kita tuh kudu jaga perasaan sesama teman, jangan nusuk dari belakang.. Ajak-ajak napa dah bang kita kesono.

Uho : Eeq Quda.

.

.

Keenam cecunguk itu ga jadi ke dolly ya, ternyata si Suho baru inget kalo dolly itu jauh, di Surabaya, mau ga mau pake kendaraan. Pas banget Jet pribadi punya papi siwon spion nya copot sebelah, kan ga etis ya pas lagi di atas oleng oleng manjah, kalo lagi eeq kan jadi naek lagi eeq nya, ugh zebel deh *hoeekk.

Jadilah mereka kesini, warung remang remang.. Mau ke club ala-ala. Cuman ya gitu. Di sono ga ada es teh jadinya warung remang remang aja cukup. Warung remang-remang ini bukan warung yang banyak tante tante butuh belaian ya. Ini mah aslina warteg cuman remang remang soalnya depan nya lagi ada acara dangdutan, kan kalo terang terang ga seru BosQ, muehehe.

.

Mereka mulai memesan pada sang Ibu penjaga warteg, Mpok Daehyun. Biasa di panggil Bude. Bude Daehyun itu Janda muda, belom punya anak and masih singset, gatau dah apa alesan nya bisa jadi janda. Umur masih kisaran 35 masih cantik pula mangkanya itu dia kadang suka gatel liat cowo segel-an. Genit, tapi genjot genk yang di pawangi oleh Suho itu suka makan disono, mayan suka dapet makan gratis ples di bungkusin gorengan ama te jus. Tapi kalo cewe-cewe perawan yang dateng harga bisa naek dua kali lipat dari biasa nya, kadang es teh pun di suruh nyeduh sendiri. Kampret emang.

"Es Teh tawar 3 gelas ya Bude!"

"Soto nya abis mas, di borong ama pak lurah,"

"Es teh bude! Bukan soto! " teriak suho di kuping bude Daehyun, sangking kesel nya dia mesen langsung pake speaker, jangan tanya itu speaker dapet dari mana, properti.

Oh iya, Bude Daehyun Budeg gays, kebanyakan nyemil minyak kelapa.

"Apa?! ST12?! ACARA DANGDUTAN INI MAH BUKAN BAND!"

"BODO BUDE BODOOO!"

"Ada samurai ga sih? Buat tetelan soto enak kek nya"

"Bude, Cappucino cincau satu ya!"

"Del, jangan cem macem deh del, mesen es teh aja bikin darah tinggi, lu lagi cappucino cincau, asam urat gue kambuh"

"Yauda de gue grab-drink aja!"

.

Ga lama kemudian

"Anjer anjer woy, gua dapet bocoran mba seolhyun nyanyi geboy mujaer!"

Gak lama yang di omongin pun naek panggung, Mbak Seolhyun make baju merah cabe ketat, penuh mutiara mutiara imitasi yang bikin mata silau liat nya. Rambut di cepol ke atas pake karet ketoprak mamerin leher jenjang nya yang mulus euy, hingga ga berapa lama dia balik badan buat diskusi ama sang penabuh bedug *Eh salah gendang, suara teriakan menggema, bukan karena tali beha nya keliatan atau copot kek pikiran mesum para buaya tawar, tapi ternyata mba seolhyun punya tato baru guys, bukan sembarang tato, tato nya anti angin, yup mba seolhyun abis kerokan.

.

Sluurrpp.. Sluuuurrpp

Itu suara cappucino cincau si Sehun yang udah abis isi nya, dia ga sadar kalo itu minuman abis. Kata nya sih liat mba Seolhyun aja udah berasa minum starbaks paket large. Ga jauh ama Seno kelima sahabat nyolo nya juga sama, udh ga fokus ama sekitar, bodo amat ama kucing yang lagi bikin anak di kaki mereka, bodo amat Mpok Daehyun yang ketimpa toples kripik emping nya, dan mereka bodo amat ama Haowen dan Anson yang udah duduk manis bersama.

"Jing, Dek ngapain lo disini!" Teriak Sehun yang kaget liat muka anak kecil yang kaya triplek ga ada unyu unyu nya, setelah di kasih tatapan sakaratul maut oleh anak kecil tsb dia baru sadar, itu adek satu sperma nya.

"Nonton dangdut"

"Ya gue tau itu malih, lu masih kecil mending bobo gih, cariin Bunda ntar gue yang di suruh balik juga"

"Ayah ama Bunda kondangan, Abang pulang aja nih kunci rumah nya," kata haowen sambil nyodorin kunci.

Sehun pasrah, males debat ama adek nya ini. Kesel sendiri. Dia baru sadar juga ada Anson yang duduk anteng sambil topang dagu nonton dangdut, persis kek kakak ipar nya, ngeces (ngiler) liat mba seolhyun goyang dribel.

"Bang minta duit,"

"Buat apa lu? Ga di kasih Bunda duit emang?"

"Kurang, Mau beli somay, kurang dua rebu, cuma di kasih bunda serebu lima ratus"

"Set dah kasian adek gue, nih gue kasih! Tapi balik ya! Jan kelayapan lagi! Ajak anson pulang! Bentar lagi abang balik!"

"Haowen takut tidur sendiri,"

"Wen, Setan juga takut ama muka datar lu, nginep di rumah Anson dulu, ntar balik abang jemput,"

"Yauda deh, Anson! Pulang yuk!"

.

.

Terlalu merhatiin adek nya, Sehun ga sadar pundak nya udah di tepuk ama seseorang berkali-kali. Cuman dia ga sadar sadar. Akhirnya..

Plak

"Bujug buneng, siapa woy.. Eh pak WaKades, sehat pak? Hehe"

"Hahaha, hehehe saya panggil panggil ga nengok nengok kamu"

"Habis bapak manggil nya pake perasaan sih, saya kan jadi baper, hehe"

"Eh Ada pak WaKades, wah dangdutan juga nih pak?"

"Woyadung, ga bisa tidur kalo ga dangdutan mah"

"Ga nyawer pak? Biasanya naek mulu"

"Ga ah, bini lagi bunting, cowo lagi bayi nya, ngeri jadi tukang sawer kek bapak nya, gini gini mikir anak bini juga saya, "

"Wah bapak teladan sekali, kami bangga"

"Ya kalo ga gini saya nyolo terus dek, muehehe"

"Ah bejat juga, geleuh lah"

"Nih kalian nih yang masih bujang harus nya yang nyawer,"

"Ga ada cicis pak! Abis buat beli indomie di kampus,"

"Wah rakjel banget ya kamu beli indomie langsung bokek"

"Aduh pak nge jleb denger nya, hiks"

"Sabar ya Jong,"

"Nih nyawer sana," kata pak Wakades sambil ngasih selembar duit seratus rebu.

"Wah apaan nih pak?"

"Nih buat nyawer kalian, recehin aja, yang penting bisa naek kan"

"Alhamdulillah, rejeki Baim ga kemana,"

"Jangan lupa colek dikit ya, muehehe"

"Aduh pak malah mau nya nyelip nyelip-in siapa tau bisa megang juga, muehehe"

"Dasar bejat, lanjutkan!"

Dan akhirnya mereka tertawa setan bareng, Pak WaKades yang doyan nyawer, doyan ngelem, tp tobat semenjak istri nya hamil tua.

Mereka ga sadar aja diem diem ada sepasang mata yang ngawasin mereka dari tadi.

.

"Sip, Good Bye ama relationship lu lu pada, hihi"

.

.

Tbc or End (?)

.

.

* * *

Hay Gaes, Udah lambreta banget ya gue ga muncul, bukan tanpa alasan sih, real life itu berat guys wkwk. Oh iya kadang gue kangen sih nulis sampe baca lagi efef OS1&OS2, tapi gatau kenapa inspirasi nya malah ke OS1 ini, maap keun daku ya hihi..

Duh gue ngerasa chap ini garing banget ga kek chap yang dulu-dulu tp gue berharap banget bisa menghibur kalian semua yaa..

Ada uneg2, saran, kritik silah kan tulis di kotak review..

See u gays, muah


End file.
